


Unity

by postmodern_robot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmodern_robot/pseuds/postmodern_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giftfic for Megibabe1 - Written for the GerIta 2014 Secret Santa Exchange - Harry Potter AU - In his fourth year at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Feliciano Vargas looks forward to enjoying an exciting year of bonding with his brother and watching the Tri-Wizard Tournament at the Durmstrang Institute. However, Feliciano is holding onto sweet and secret memories from the past, will he find the lost blond boy of his memories in the icy north?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> Megibabe1 - I hope that you enjoy this fic, it ran away from me :S (ack writing HP AUs - the world building can get really exciting). I’m not the best at writing fluffy things but I did try. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (belated). I’ll have the completed fic published asap! (Sorry I know I originally promised the end of January but there was just too much going on to rush it for then. This fic however now takes priority over my others because it SHOULD have been done by now!)

"Are we there yet?!" Feliciano Vargas pressed his face against the glass of the window in the giant horse-drawn carriage that was taking him to the Durmstrang Institute for the first time.

"For the last time Feli, no! Take a damn nap or something, we'll get there when we get there! Now sit your ass down and stop smudging the window!"

Feliciano felt the tug on the back of his collar as his older brother roughly yanked him back to his seat.

"Ow! But Fratello! I want to see the Aurora!" Feliciano whined, adjusting his pale blue robes more comfortably after such rough treatment.

"What the?! Is that why you've been bouncing around since we left? We're only passing over the Netherlands now! You can't see the Aurora yet you idiot! now settle down!"

Potions professor Francis Bonnefoy raised an eyebrow over at the two bickering Italian brothers. "Alas Feli, Lovino is right sadly, but we will be there before too long. Lovino, would you take care not to manhandle your brother?"

Lovino grumbled something unintelligible in response and crossed his arms with a long suffering sigh. "Hear that Feli?" His tone softened just a little. "I know its beautiful and you want to see it and paint it, but I promise you if you take a nap, we’ll be there in no time. But if you keep whining and waiting like this, its gonna feel like forever."

“But I can’t sleep Fratello! Don’t you want to see the view? What was it like when you were at the Academia? You got to take a lot of trips didn’t you?” Feliciano practically bounced on his seat, causing his older brother to bury his head in his hands.

“Neptune’s Beard! I can’t believe I transferred out of the Academia to join you with these perverted bastards here at Beauxbatons just to have to deal with this.” Lovino grumbled.

Feliciano was fourteen and in his fourth year at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, where he had begun his education. Meanwhile, his brother was three years older than him and starting his final year, but until now he had been schooled at the much smaller Academia del Magia in wizarding Rome - a messy arrangement that came about thanks to their parents’ even messier divorce, but what was important was that they were together now. Feliciano had missed his brother fiercely, even though he could be annoying in the way older siblings could be. It saddened him to realize now with a bit of maturity just how much Lovino had shielded him during the divorce, leaving his older brother permanently angry, cynical and downright difficult for most people to deal with. Feliciano hoped that now they were together, that he could help his brother know how to be happy again.

Walking over to his frustrated brother, Feliciano pulled a tomato out of his pocket and grinned. “But at Beauxbatons we have a better greenhouse - even you said so!”

Sighing in defeat, Lovino accepted the peace offering, as Feliciano knew he would. When he bit into the tomato, his older brother’s face actually had a second’s moment of peace and bliss - savoring the sweet, tangy and juicy flavor.

“Fucking genius...”

“Lovino! Language.” Francis cheerfully called from his seat.

“Like you care, French pervert.” Lovino responded with a roll of the eyes. “Don’t go moralizing to me just because you’re a professor now. Besides, I was being nice. They keep telling me that a former herbology student was responsible for these tomatoes at your greenhouse. Well whoever that was, is a genius. I’m going to steal some back home once put this whole business behind me. I’ll find out the secret to these tomatoes yet.”

As Lovino and Francis settled into a somewhat strained conversation - one full of swearing and the other full of amused attempts at correcting such behavior, Feliciano pressed his face up against the glass again. They were in southern Norway now, and steadily flying further and further northwards...to Durmstrang...towards long nights and darkness punctuated by those heavenly lights...and...

Feliciano closed his eyes and remembered. Four years ago he was starting his first year at Beauxbatons. He had come to the Palace trembling all over in his pale blue robes and cap. Thankfully, Francis and his best friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - two final year students - took pity on him and became a sort of surrogate big brothers. That was the year of the previous Tri-Wizard Tournament, hosted in the Palace. Everything had been so new, frightening and amazing that Feliciano could hardly process it all.

From the British Isles came the black robed, formal, pointy hatted and tie-wearing students of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had befriended a jovial and mischievous boy by the name of Fred Weasley who tried to explain to him the four separate Houses and school system...but it seemed completely alien and unnecessary to Feliciano - why divide one school into four rival groups? It was almost as if the founders had wanted the school torn apart. While Francis had tried to explain to him that competition sometimes brought out the better skills in a community, Feliciano personally never had time for such unpleasant games. Still, when the Goblet of Fire chose Arthur Kirkland from the notorious Slytherin House, Hogwarts had managed to unite itself against international competition.

From Feliciano’s own school, the Goblet chose Jeanne d’Arc. It was a surprising choice. Many had expected the champion to be Antonio, but Jeanne was a respected student who sought neither fame nor favor. She refused to take part in the silly reputation games that teenagers played, and freely gave her time to younger students who needed help. She captained and played Keeper on the school’s Quidditch team, but allowed the others to grab most the attention. As a result, when her name was called, everyone at the Academy understood that she was the best choice, and felt a little sheepish for not thinking of her before.

However, the school that left the strongest impression with Feliciano were the strong, imposing and primal looking students of the Durmstrang Institute. Perhaps primal was not the best word to describe them, but the heavy and deep red fur-lined cloaks they wore made Feliciano think about the earliest witches and wizards working with the very basic elements within their environments. This was a time of experimentation and discovery - before anyone had built castles, or invented wands to try to tame magic. He imagined a witch standing alone in the midst of a blizzard to invent the first warming spell, a wizard in the middle of a stormy sea perfecting what they took for granted these days as a shield charm. Feliciano imagined that the students of Durmstrang - living in almost constant night, at the top of the world with Trolls for neighbors in a winter landscape - were the most connected to these most base survival instincts of their shared magical heritage. Perhaps he mused on such history because the Vargas family had Nereid blood. As such, they always felt a special connection to the Mediterranean Sea, especially the Adriatic - their maternal grandmother’s home, and the Tyrrhenian - home to their paternal grandmother. Due to that connection, the Vargas brothers were more bound to nature and had a more instinctual connection to their magic.

The Durmstrang champion had been Gilbert Beilschmidt, the grandson of the Institute’s current Headmaster, who had taken the office two years ago and went by the ancient name of Germania. Gilbert was a constantly grinning and wild young man, prone to challenging life itself. His red cloak made his oddly colored eyes look like blood, something he used to his advantage to try to intimidate his rivals. It never worked - neither Arthur nor Jeanne could be intimidated, but with three equally strong rivals, the previous Tri-Wizard Tournament had been an amazing contest to witness.

Feliciano managed to ignore most of it though, because in the company of Durmstrang students was a serious and blushing blonde and blue-eyed boy around his age who always managed to be close by. At first, the boy always looked angry or irritated, scaring Feliciano too much to be able to speak to him, even though he had felt drawn to him, and had wanted to make a friend from the other school. This boy was Gilbert’s younger brother - Ludwig.

Feliciano smiled, remembering Ludwig, and how sweet he was once they did become friends - Ludwig was a little perfectionist, a boy whose stern face hid a big heart that was always concerned for those he loved. He was worried for his brother, but proud as well. It was Ludwig who first told Feliciano about the Aurora - the fire in the northern skies, and promised to show them to Feli one day. Ludwig who explained that the Beilschmidts were a family of dragonologists, specializing in dragon charming and handling for centuries. Ludwig who had made his beloved school sound so wonderful and ethereal when most distrusted Durmstrang. However, Feliciano only realized the obvious when he found that his sketchbook and canvases were full of one stern-faced, blue-eyed boy looking back at him, his blonde hair hanging over his forehead and just the slightest smile around his lips, which somehow softened everything.

Love, or at least, the eventual realization of it, swept Feliciano away in a cocoon of warmth and exhilaration. He still believed in love, despite what had happened to his parents. He simply believed that his parents had stopped fighting for it, stopped working at it. And so, Feliciano believed that this connection and feeling he had with Ludwig was worth fighting for, which was why he kept it a secret from everyone - so Lovino would not find out and raise a storm. Unfortunately, tragedy struck - the third and final challenge went horribly wrong, and at the end of it - Jeanne had been badly burned and left permanently scarred, Arthur Kirkland had to be sent to the nearest hospital, where he stayed for almost a year, and Gilbert...Gilbert threw down his wand, forfeiting the tournament because his little brother Ludwig was collateral damage - saving Feliciano from the blast. No one knew who Feliciano was to Ludwig because of the secret, and Beauxbatons was quickly abandoned by its visitors. All Feliciano knew was that Ludwig had lost his memory. As happy as he was that Ludwig survived, he often wondered as the years passed - did Ludwig ever regain his memories? Was he able to return to studying towards his dream? Did he look up into that fiery northern sky and remember that somewhere south in warmer climes, someone missed him and loved him?

“Hey idiota, we’re here!” Feliciano grumbled slightly as Lovino shook his shoulder roughly. It seemed that in the midst of remembering everything, he had fallen asleep after all.

Feliciano stretched up with a yawn and took a quick look around their spacious compartment. “Where did Professor Bonnefoy go?”

“Something about sending his daily love letter to his wife before everything really gets busy. You know if it weren’t for how cool she is and how much he took care of you at school when I couldn’t, I think I wouldn’t be able to stand the sight of him. Now come on, we have to get going - make a show of a grand entrance and all that.”

Feliciano nodded and hurried along. “Ve Fratello, isn’t it sweet? How much they love each other?”

But Lovino’s expression turned frigid and angry. Too late, Feliciano remembered that Lovino had been living with the realities of their parents’ divorce and the legal battle in Italy, while he had been sheltered in the Pyrenees. “They’ve been married for a fucking year. That barely counts. I won’t hold my breath.”

Feliciano felt stabbed and guilty. Despite wanting to contradict his brother’s words, Feliciano decided that silence was the best option. Now that he was back in Durmstrang, he would look for Ludwig, or at least find out what had happened to him, and he could do that easier without Lovino suspecting anything.

The Vargas brothers exited their compartment together to meet with the rest of the students in the carriage’s gold decorated main ballroom. The students of Beauxbatons always lived and traveled in splendor. One of the academy’s graduates in the 17th century had disguised himself as a muggle architect in his life, secretly weaving magic into his work. One of his masterpieces was the Palace of Versailles, whose designed he had based off his beloved school.

Not all students from the academy made this journey. Mostly, the carriage consisted of students in the sixth and final year of study (as they were those of age and eligible to compete in the tournament), and one selected guest from each (if they chose). Lovino of course, had chosen his brother. As a transfer and a self-confessed mediocre wizard, he had no expectations of having to compete. Finally a large, imposing, elegant and stately woman - Headmistress Olympe Maxime appeared and all went quiet. Though Beauxbatons Academy also welcomed students from Portugal, Spain, Andorra, Luxembourg, Belgium, the Netherlands and occasionally Italy, the language of living and instruction was French.

“As you all know, this year, we will be hosted by the Durmstrang Institute for the august and time honored tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Many of you must undoubtedly be surprised, that the three schools have decided once again, to continue the tradition. However, every effort has been made this year to make the tournament safer for all. There have always been objections and complaints, but the three major wizarding schools of Europe,”

Here Lovino softly scoffed.

“Have long appreciated the opportunities for international cooperation and relations in the magical community. Many of you will have left your homes for the first time thanks to this competition, and I hope that all of you will develop life-long friendships with our friends from the British Isles, Northern, and Eastern Europe. It is our fervent hope that one day, a safe and global tournament will be possible, allowing you to meet your brothers and sisters living on the other continents of this world. Our experience with the former dark Wizards Voldemort and Grindelwald have proven to us that our communities cannot live isolated from the other. We never know when we will need to ask for aid. Events such as this tournament, help us to foster these ties.”

“Now, as before, this carriage will be our home for the year. Most of you are entering your final year. Let me be clear that our Academy is a place of excellence, and you will not be granted any excuses for sub-par performance on your finals. The Baccalauréate Magie will not be any kinder to you for your travelling.”

Feliciano could feel the tenseness from the older students, and felt quite sorry for them. None however, would express any verbal disagreement in front of the Headmistress.

“I also expect all of you to understand that while the Goblet will only select one of you to be our Academy’s champion, the responsibility of representing our Academy falls not only upon the champion, but with all of you. Your accolades or glory will be added to our long annals of achievement, but so would your misbehavior tarnish our reputation should you forget yourselves. I will make this very clear right now: there will be no tolerance for any misbehavior!”

There was a loaded feeling of threat and impending doom with those last words. For a moment as well, it looked like Madame Maxime actually grew in size. Feliciano let out a tiny whimper and he saw Lovino frown in response.

“But above all,” she continued, the atmosphere of the room lightening once again. “Remember why we are here. Beauxbatons has won the tournament sixty-three times in the past, and is the current reigning champion.” She smiled. Some whoops and cheers from the students filled the air. “You will be seeing a familiar face - our very own Jeanne d’Arc - at the end of the competition, when she comes to present the trophy to the next champion. I expect that this champion will also be wearing our colors.” More cheers, and a flush of pride on Francis’ face at the mention of his wife.

“Now with that said, it appears we are the last to arrive. Come join me as representatives of our Academy. Let us give our school more reason to be proud!”  
They lined up as they had rehearsed for the past month, and filed out behind her to Durmstrang’s welcome.


	2. Welcome to Durmstrang

The Durmstrang Institute’s grounds covered nine islands near Norway’s far Northern archipelago - Svalbard. These grounds were connected by a series of long and sturdy ice bridges, which could be magically built or thawed as needed for defensive purposes or whatever other needs the Institute had. One of these bridges was currently being crossed by the giant Abraxan horses that pulled the Beauxbatons carriage, filling the air with loud and crisp ‘clip-clop’ sounds. As the students filed out to stand in an ordered line behind their Headmistress in the Institute’s welcoming courtyard, they shivered in the cold as they observed the dark castle that was to host them this year.

It was snowing, the enchanted fires had been lit in welcome, and the light from those fires reflected off the white snow acted to encase the dreary looking castle in an otherworldly glow. In the center of the castle, Feliciano could barely make out a dark outline of a giant turret, shaped like a tree with branches. It was built to a staggering height, disappearing into the even darker night sky. How odd, he could have sworn that the Durmstrang castle was only four stories tall.

Feliciano shivered not just with the cold, but with how frightening the castle seemed. But where was the Aurora? Shouldn’t the lights cover the sky? It must be the castle blocking the view. ‘Tonight,’ he swore to himself. ‘Tonight I have to sneak out to find a better place to see them, then I will paint. I won’t get caught, and surely I can’t get into too much trouble for painting can I?’

He would paint the most wondrous image of the aurora lights in the wizarding world. He knew it. Even if Ludwig had lost all memory of their time together as even younger children, surely this painting would reach out to him in some way.

Lovino suddenly took Feliciano’s hand in his and started rubbing it brusquely, warming Feliciano a little. “D-D-Damned fools,” Lovino stuttered under his breath, teeth chattering. “Y-Y-You’d th-think they’d know how to warm it or something, th-they were expecting guests. We’re not all like those B-B-British bastards who have cloaks for winter uniforms.”

Feliciano was suddenly reminded of how cold he was, and maybe it was a trick of the light, but it looked like Lovino’s lips were turning blue. “V-Ve...F-Fr-Fratello, I g-guess they expected us to h-have cloaks by n-now?” The British students from Hogwarts were looking at the new arrivals with expressions of derision and disbelief. Some were outright giggling, obviously at the French school’s impractical uniforms.

“That P-professor friend of y-yours. T-T-Told me they considered it. B-B-But c-couldn’t d-design something that d-d-didn’t look hideous.”

Well Feliciano had to admit there was a point there. The other two school’s uniforms could be described in many ways - professional for Hogwarts, imposing and practical for Durmstrang, but the Beauxbatons students by far were the most elegant.

Finally, Headmaster Germania welcomed them inside. As soon as they passed the thick wooden gates, all the students were delighted by the warmth and the sound of crackling fires. Once they gained their senses they were again, shocked out of them.

“But this is...” Feliciano whispered in awe.

Lovino finished for him, eyes wide. “Fucking amazing.”

While the exterior of Durmstrang looked foreboding and threatening, the inside was a masterpiece of metalwork, paintings and stained glass. Iron, copper and chrome had been weaved around as vines, plants and trees into strong but still graceful gates and arches, protecting statues and altarpieces of famous heroes in the Institute’s history. Paintings directly on the walls and ceilings observed the newcomers with stoic consideration, while also depicting the story of the Institute’s founding. The stained glass windows iconized anthropomorphic beings - men and women dressed in viking or other warrior armor with animal heads - reindeer was the most common, followed by bears, the occasional lion and many horses. Also present were angelic looking beings, men and women with powerful wings and bird-like claws, and a familiar sight to both boys - nymphs who lived in the cold northern oceans. However, overlooking the main hall was a great bronze and iron working of a mighty celestial tree, whose branches and roots reached out and connected all the windows and deities together. Those beings in the windows - standing or fighting underneath storms of great lightning and dark clouds of thunder, or married to the seas, each shined their light and gazed towards the tree.

“I welcome you all to the Durmstrang Institute of Magic.” Headmaster Germania Beilschmidt’s voice boomed and echoed off the walls, capturing the attention of all those who had finished filing in, standing. Feliciano studied the Headmaster and his somewhat primal appearance - long, platinum blonde hair with a single thin braid fell to the waist. He was wrapped in a brown furred, long, thick and black cloak which looked like it was a hide of some kind. However, Feliciano was most struck the by Ludwig’s resemblance to this man.

“They leave us cold and they don’t give us seats either.” Lovino complained in a whisper.

“As per tradition, we shall begin with the telling of the origins of our school. Professor Edelstein, if you please.”

A prim and elegant looking man stood up, dressed in dark blue robes lined with white fur.

”Professor Edelstein? As in Roderich Edelstein? The most powerful Musicamagus living today? I didn’t know he taught here.” Feliciano whispered to Lovino, but his brother stayed silent.

Professor Edelstein walked before a small student orchestra dressed in Durmstrang’s blood red and black furred uniforms. They held mostly drums and percussion instruments, but a few here and there held lyres and other ancient looking string instruments. Feliciano noticed an especially ethereal looking short boy with pale blonde hair and almost purple looking eyes seated before an unfamiliar string instrument. That boy certainly was not entirely human.

They waited for two girls to stand slightly to the front. These students held nothing. Then Professor Edelstein raised his hands with his wand and the music started.  
Heavy and powerful drum beats, combined with the plucking of minor notes from the strings filled the hall with what sounded like an old warrior’s tune. Feliciano could imagine Vikings sitting in the hall, banging their cups on the table as they sang of blood, death and glory. Suddenly, the two girls started singing - one soprano and one alto in harmony with the haunting melody. Lovino gasped, having a better understanding of the vulgar Latin dialect they were singing in and looked up to the ceiling and its painted frescos. Feliciano followed suit and stared in awe.

The animal headed deities in the stained glass windows had moved, imposing, glaring down at the guests as if to order them to pay attention. Then the figures in the painting stood up and everyone in the hall watched as the ceiling frescos and their chrome companions showed them the tale of Durmstrang’s founding.

From what they could see, Durmstrang had been founded by the powerful Nerida Vulchanova, a half water nymph witch of Bulgaria and the Black Sea who had been driven away from her home, only to find sanctuary in the isolation of the far North. Unlike Hogwarts, which was founded by two witches and wizards who started as friends and had become enemies, Dumstrang’s eventual success lay with a group of strangers forced into alliance thanks to the widespread prosecution in each of their very diverse native lands.  
Nerida, after traversing Europe and picking up magical refugees along the way, lead Durmstrang’s founding with only her small community of exiled witches and wizards. They barely survived their first winter. Meanwhile, further south, the paintings showed them the journey of Masos of Chelmo, a half-blooded warrior Wizard whose father had been a Knight of the Teutonic Order, while his mother was a native of the land that would eventually be given over to those crusaders and Christianized.

While Nerida’s community struggled to survive in the north, Masos’ community were constantly fleeing. At first they fled West, (to escape the ongoing warring in the East near Jerusalem) there they met Therese of Austria. While her originally Celtic family had lived on that land before it was considered Bavarian, they had since been exiled, also constantly on the move and fighting for survival. Though initially there was conflict between the two groups over limited resources, they decided to combine forces and make their way to the far North, where rumors of a safe-haven and magical community had already spread. On the way, starving and near death, they came upon a band of Viking mages, driven away not because of their magic, but because they had lost a major battle in some muggle war of succession. These were led by Halla - a former shield-maiden, who initially greeted Masos and Therese with suspicion, but in the end, agreed to help them find the new community.

Halla knew the way to Svalbard, but the journey was not an easy one. The paintings showed treks across cold mountains, shabbily constructed boats on foggy seas, the loss of loved ones and near starvation in the stark landscape, until finally the nymphs of the Norwegian sea found them and guided them directly to Nerida’s community. Now strengthened with more numbers, Nerida’s dream of building a school was finally achieved. More than a school, Durmstrang served as a community and a safe-haven for their fellow witches and wizards across the continent. The Kingdom of Norway, despite being Christianized, still had some respect for the old ways, and turned a blind eye to Durmstrang until it was forgotten to their memory and hidden from the rest of the muggle community.

Durmstrang, a community forged through decades of hardship, felt it was essential to leave the story for all to see, so that later generations would remember why such a place was built in such an isolated part of the Earth, and the necessity that drove those founders there. With Nerida’s suspicious passing, and the other leaders now dead, leadership of the school and community fell to Harfang Munter, whose paranoia drove him to forbid the admission of Muggle-borns and teach his students the martial arts of magic. While others considered this to be a change towards the darker path of magic, Munter considered these as necessities towards survival.

Staring at the paintings of those ancient people, starving and freezing in the Nordic wilderness, Feliciano swallowed hard and fought tears - both for those suffering in the frescos above him, and the feeling of helplessness he felt at not being able to help them. He also found that perhaps Harfang Munter was simply another victim of the harshness of the time, rather than the implied villain the history books depicted him as.

“Oh Fratello...those poor people.” He breathed as the music and signing softened into silence.

Lovino frowned, lost in thought as the hall reigned in silence, absorbing all they had just seen. Germania started clapping, which broke everyone out of their stupor, and all in the hall applauded Professor Edelstein and his students.

“And now you have seen the origins of this Institute.” Headmaster Germania’s voice once again boomed through the hall. “I know that all of us come from such similar histories. Histories forged through persecution and hardship to keep ourselves alive. Out of respect for this history, and in the name of magical unity, we gather together again to compete with each other in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I want to make this very clear - even though we are competing against each other, we are, and should be, as brothers and sisters. Frankly speaking, this tournament’s history with regards to the safety of its participants, has been absolutely dismal. After the resignation of my predecessor, I had originally intended to see this particular tradition ended.”

There was no noise or reaction. Most the students were surprised that the tournament had even continued.

“The tournament was born during more dangerous times. Before it was a competition, it served as a training ground for young witches and wizards who were certainly facing the reality of a much more difficult life outside the protective walls of their respective schools. In such times, danger was expected, even mandatory in the curriculum.Well, times have changed. Perhaps they are no less dangerous, but they are different. We decided that the tournament should remain to bind us together, and to be a means of educating you - the next generation of witches and wizards - towards what you will face in your world. A lot of work has been dedicated in the past two years to preparing this tournament, and we should applaud the collaborative efforts of the British, Nordic, French and Spanish Ministries for what we will face and witness this year.”

With that, Germania brusquely nodded to some dark robed men standing to the far right. Feliciano recognized Arthur Kirkland, now older and dressed in the black robes of the British Ministry - so he survived! Near them was another familiar face - Antonio. What a pleasant surprise! Francis had not mentioned that Antonio would be here as well. Then Feliciano noted Antonio’s uniform - the deep burgundy jacket complete with the almost medieval looking metal shoulder guards that marked the Spanish Aurors. Why had Antonio become an Auror? His genius had always been in Herbology.

Standing next to Antonio was Gilbert Beilschmidt, wearing the leather clothes associated with dragon handlers and riders. Feliciano supposed that these were the main minds behind the new tournament, including Jeanne who must have still been busy with an investigation of some kind which kept her away.

“Bring the casket.” Germania ordered.

The ancient jeweled casket that stored the Goblet of Fire was brought forth. Younger students from all schools craned their necks to see the legendary artifact. Finally, Germania magically unlocked the casket, and the heavy wooden goblet and its bright blue flame was revealed.

“The Goblet is enchanted to reject all entrants under the age of seventeen.” Germania announced, doing away with age line requirements since the mistake that had happened in the past with Harry Potter.

“Those of you of age, and who wish to compete, may write your names on a piece of parchment and enter it into the Goblet. Tomorrow morning, we will gather again to announce the champions. Until then, you are welcome. Please join our feast.”

After that, he stepped away to confer with Headmistresses McGonagall and Maxime.

“Well,” Lovino grumbled. “I have to go put my name in there. May as well get it over with.” Reluctantly, Lovino head off to the Goblet, standing in line with the other Beauxbatons students. It was considered mandatory for all attending final year students to submit their names.

“Who do you think will be our champion this year Fratello?”

Lovino shrugged. “If I had to bet money, I’d say Lars.” Indicating one of his few male friends. Lars was a Dutchman who looked frightening at first, and could be considered offensive due to his sarcastic blunt humor and obsession with saving money. However, he had been one of the few to accept Lovino when he joined. Tall and intimidating, Lars excelled in Quidditch, transfiguration and duelling. Despite this, his hobby was actually growing tulips in the greenhouse. Feliciano had to agree - Lars was a fair bet and a true representative of Beauxbatons quirky but strong culture.

“After we’re done with this, you’re coming with me to pay our respects to the local Haliae. Who knows what trouble they can cause for us if they’re offended.” Lovino ordered.  
Oh yes. Feliciano had forgotten about such courtesies. They had to pay their respects as visitors from another sea. Full humans or land dwellers could be excused for not knowing the protocol, but not them. Since Feliciano had been living in the mountains, he had not needed to remember the rules like Lovino had.

As he became bored waiting for Lovino, Feliciano let his gaze wander about the room, looking for Ludwig, hoping the boy had been cured and was still in school. Surely all students would be present for this welcoming ceremony?

Unfortunately, there were too many blonde and blue eyed boys in Durmstrang’s uniforms. With a disappointed sigh, Feliciano had to admit that a lot could change in four years’ time. It was possible that he simply could not recognize Ludwig anymore, as impossible as that thought seemed before.

“Hello Feli!” Feliciano turned to see a familiar green-eyed and cheerful face, topped with messy brown curls.

“Antonio!” Feliciano greeted the tall Spaniard with a hug, hurting him self a bit on the shoulder guards. “You must have helped plan the tournament!”

“Shhhh.” Antonio winked, putting a finger to his lips. “It’s a little obvious I suppose, but Jeanne, Francis and Gilbert asked me to help and I couldn’t say no. I can’t speak about the tournament though, for obvious reasons. How come you’re here?”

“Oh, my older brother finally managed to transfer over for his final year. He’s putting his name in the goblet now.” Cheerfully, Feliciano added. “He won’t get picked, I mean he’s barely a Beauxbatons student as is, so we’ll get to spend a lot of time together and see the Aurora!”

Antonio turned around to see where Feliciano was looking and spotted Lovino. His face suddenly took on a look of slack-jawed amazement, quickly followed by a familiar look of concentration, as if Antonio were trying to figure out some mystery.

There was silence for a few moments before Feliciano realized that Antonio was not going to turn back and say anything. Realizing with some astonishment what must have just happened, he felt simultaneously charmed for his brother, and very sorry for Antonio. His older brother was in no state to believe in romance for quite some time yet, if ever. Besides, Antonio’s reputation at Beauxbatons was almost as bad as Francis’ albeit for different reasons. Francis simply fell in love and lost interest immediately. Antonio was simply distracted by too many passions to the point of being painfully oblivious to his partner’s feelings. It never stopped either boy from being popular though.

“Eh...Antonio?” Feliciano called, getting no response. “Antonio!”

The Spanish wizard turned around quickly, shocked out of his stupor. “Huh? Oh sorry Feli. It’s just...that’s your brother?!”

“The scowling one. Yes.”

Francis appeared and gave Antonio a hard clap on the shoulder, causing the metal guard to ring. “Don’t bother my friend. That one will string you up, flay you, and drain you dry with his words alone. No telling what would happen if he actually got his hands on you. Though maybe you could save yourself with an offering of tomatoes.”

“He likes tomatoes?” Antonio smiled. Feliciano had to smile as well. Of course that would be what Antonio heard.

Francis raised his eyes heavenward. “Come now Antonio, you are needed up there with the planning committee. Please excuse us Feli.”

Feliciano smiled and waved as they moved away.

“Well that’s done.” Lovino grumbled as he returned. “Come on.”

Feliciano followed his brother, taking one last look around the room. There was no sign of Ludwig, but he was going to be at Durmstrang for the whole academic year.

* * *

  
After introducing themselves to Headmaster Germania and their circumstances, a seventh year Durmstrang student named Matthias was asked to lead Lovino and Feliciano to the ocean nymphs. Feliciano almost asked the headmaster then and there about his grandson, but decided that this was not the correct moment. Instead, he followed Matthias and Lovino out the hall to a side passage.

“Well it’s not as fancy or silky as you guys are used to wearing I’m sure, but it’ll keep you warm. Here.” Mattias threw the brothers a pair of heavy black fur lined coats. “I can’t help you guys in the water though, but...” he shrugged. “How is it like down in those warmer waters? And you guys are related on both sides of the family? Wow! You must be pretty strong with elemental magic. Oh man, warn me before you guys start singing alright, I already got myself a lady and I don’t want to get in trouble, hahaha! Are the wizards down there on friendly terms with non-humans? It took me forever to get the ladies here to welcome me!”

“You would have been better received I’m sure if you knew how to shut up occasionally.” Lovino grumbled dryly while Feliciano giggled.

“Our relatives are very talkative.” Feliciano answered. “They like meeting new people, and friendly humans of course. In fact, the wizarding community in Venice has had a long-standing alliance with the Nereids of the Adriatic. That’s where the muggle story of Venice being married to Neptune comes from.”

That seemed to surprise Matthias. “Hm, friendlier than here then. Come on.” They reached a room with small parked sleds.

“What’s this?” Lovino demanded in confusion.

“Oh, we have to fly there of course! This castle is located on the northernmost island on the school’s grounds. The Haliae of the Norwegian Sea live at the southernmost island.”  
Feliciano felt like crying - flying in this weather? He would freeze! Cloak or not.

“What?!” Lovino yelled, obviously feeling the same way. “No way! By Neptune, we’re water nymphs! You can’t tell me there’s no pool or inlet or hot spring that we can’t use to make the journey up there. Water is connected! It’s not like land where there are mountains in the way or anything!”

Matthias surprisingly, took no offense at Lovino’s yelling. “Oh yeah! Now that you mention it, hahahaha! Of course there is! I just didn’t think of it because it’s not like I can use it. I wouldn’t survive the journey, and I really want to pay my Lady Luka a visit. Ah well, you’re guests, so you get first choice. Come with me this way.”

Lovino threw his hands up in frustration while Feliciano eagerly followed the tall boy away from the sled room. “Ve Matthias, who is Lady Luka?”

Matthias smiled, all warmth and adoration. “She’s the representative from the nymphs, sent to communicate with us humans when there’s a reason to. I think she’s as old as Norway itself. She’s the loveliest creature to walk or swim on this earth. I swear, one of these days I’ll prove myself worthy and I’ll marry her. Then I’ll be able to have grandchildren like you guys! I mean it’s obviously possible right? Nereids occasionally do accept human consorts!”

Before Lovino had a chance to explode, Matthias pushed open another set of doors, leading them to an outside courtyard. The winter chill immediately silenced both brothers despite their new cloaks.

“We have to cross the garden to get to the springs. Not too much longer now. You guys are also going to be the first to see our tree! Founder Halla planted it as the foundation of our school!” He explained with pride.

Feliciano looked upon the massive ash tree with awe. It was easily six times wider than he was and stretched up so high he could not see where it ended. “It’s amazing Matthias! It must take giants to tend to it.”

“She tends to herself.” Matthias shrugged. “And she’s taller than any giant.”

“Wait,” Lovino suddenly interjected. “You said that this tree is the foundation of your school. So all the stone...”

“Oh did I? Ah nuts, that’s a secret. Ah well, you two can keep a secret right? The castle and the stones are built around our tree. You’ll notice some odd curves here and there, that’s to allow room for the roots. But basically, this tree links not only the castle, but enables travel to all the grounds and islands. Many of these entrances are sealed off for safety purposes though, students have died trying to use it when they don’t listen. The tree was planted in a time of a more ancient kind of magic if you know what I mean, and you don’t tell plants that the rules have changed, no siree. Only the strongest witches and wizards can use all the passages. Otherwise we stick to the easiest ones, and use conventional travel across the island.”

Feliciano wanted to place a hand on the tree trunk, but suddenly stopped himself, looking at Matthias quizzically.

“Yeah, you can touch her.” Matthias answered Feliciano’s unspoken question. “She doensn’t mind.”

So Feliciano did and was happily surprised with the warmth that the tree seemed infused with. Lovino soon followed suit.

“Why do you call her ‘she’?” Lovino asked, his face softer and more relaxed now.

Matthias shrugged. “It’s a tradition I guess, we all do, always have from what I know. I suppose because she’s kind of like the mother to all of us here.”

“Ve Matthias...what do you mean by entrances and passages? Do we erm...walk inside the roots that connect to the other islands or something?”

But Matthias only grinned. “She’s a magic tree in old Viking-land my dear man nymph of the South. I’ll give you a hint...your brother had the right idea earlier.”

They quickly followed the smiling boy to another ornate wood door, which he unlocked with a quick spell from his wand. Instead of opening on hinges, the door appeared to separate in the middle of its own will. Inside the brothers found themselves...outside. Or at least it looked like there was only half a wall, made of solid ash wood and slightly curved. Feliciano realized that they had just entered into a root of the tree, and inside was a large pool of water. Steam rose due to the combination of warmer water against the freezing air, and on the far side of the ‘room’, there was a hole in the root, allowing a view of the sea beyond the edge of the island, as well as the cloudy skies.

“Ta-daa! Your hot spring! This one will take you to the meeting place.”

Feliciano was too used to amazing surprises now. He wondered how it was possible that the Durmstrang students seemed impressed by Beauxbatons when they visited. Was Hogwarts Castle also filled with so many wonders? Maybe he had simply gotten too used to the magic of his familiar Palace.

“Hey blonde bastard.” Lovino called out, sounding worried. “Earlier you said that you wouldn’t survive using this pool. Why is that?”

Matthias made an exasperated sound. “Well duh! I’m one hundred percent human! It’s too cold. Anyway, I’ll let Luka know that you’re coming.”

Feliciano suddenly felt scared. Yes, their heritage gave them protection from the cold, superior speed and maneuverability in water, but he never had to use it like this before. Recently he had only swam in mountain lakes.

Lovino seemed to notice and placed a comforting hand on top of his head. “Relax Feli. It’s instinct. You never forget it. Even if anything happens, I got you.”

It was perhaps the sweetest thing Lovino had said to him since they were reunited. Feeling slightly more confident, Feliciano nodded and removed his clothes. Lovino did the same. Nymphs preferred nudity amongst their own kind, and only clothed themselves out of politeness on land.

“Fratello...I haven’t learned the bubblehead charm yet.”

Lovino nodded and cast the charm on Feliciano, before doing the same to himself and they dived into the pool.

Feliciano felt the magic activate as soon as he stepped in. His body adjusted to the aquatic setting, and he could feel his skin secreting more oil to warm him and allow more mobility in the water. Once adjusted, he reached out for Lovino, who took his hand and they twisted and rapidly swam their way through the root to their destination. Feliciano felt a forgotten state of bliss and freedom, twisting through the water, slightly fighting what would be stronger currents for a full human, but an effortless swim for a water nymph. He could tell that Lovino felt it as well - his brother was grinning in the water. It was a sight that was never seen on land.

Suddenly however, no amount of adaptation could shield them from the cold. They were getting close but clearly not there yet. The cold made them more sluggish, and Feliciano found he clung to Lovino’s hand more as he fought the current, terror slowly rising inside. There was a limit to their oxygen supply, they couldn’t stay stuck in the root of the tree forever!

Finally, Lovino gave a strong kick and they broke through the current to what looked like the open sea. It took a moment to get their bearings, but thankfully their heritage gave them an instinct for it underwater. They twisted, turned and dived down, knowing that despite what it felt like, down for them was actually where the surface was.  
Feliciano broke the water first, having been pushed up by Lovino, and he took in a deep breath. Lovino surfaced soon after and did the same. Quickly, the swam to the closest rocky shore, but considering how cold their heads felt, they decided to stay in the water. It was empty all around.

“Ve...fratello...did we miss a turn somewhere?”

Lovino frowned. “I damn well hope not. That idiot didn’t exactly give us proper directions. I don’t want to have to dive down there again and again to try to find the way back.”  
Well that was not reassuring at all.

A silent ripple of water alerted them to another presence in the water. Feliciano turned around to see cold light blue eyes directly in front of him. He yelped and splash backwards.

“Oh I’m sorry!” He cried. “I didn’t mean to splash you!”

The nymph with the icy blue eyes regarded them cooly, head cocked at a slight angle, considering. Feliciano observed that she was beautiful, in the way that nymphs tended to be. Long blonde hair trailed behind her, clipped at her left side with a barette in the shape of a cross. He blinked in surprise at that, it was an interesting choice of adornment for a natural creature of the sea. Her silence was a little unnerving though. If this were the Mediterranean, they would have been surrounded by now by many curious nymphs, eager to ask questions about the landed world.

“You are the guests of the school?” She finally asked in a monotone voice.

“Y-Yes.” Feliciano nodded. He wondered how Matthias could communicate with who he assumed was the Lady Luka from such a distance. That was rather curious.

“I am Lovino Vargas,” Lovino started with a voice quivering from the cold. “And this is my younger brother Feliciano Vargas, kin to the Nerites clans of the warmer seas. We are also guests of the Durmstrang Institute for the year, and wished to present ourselves to you. We will follow your laws during our stay, and we apologize now in advance for any offense we may unwittingly cause.”

“H-Hello.” Feliciano smiled.

As if reminded that they were uncomfortable, Luka sang a short tune which immediately seemed to warm the water around them.

“Ah...” Feliciano sighed in pleasure. “Thank you so much for that Lady Luka!”

His thanks was met with a roll of eyes, but otherwise no change in expression. “Just Luka. Don’t let that idiot boy influence you.”

Feliciano blinked in surprise. He turned to Lovino, expecting to see his brother smile at the insult, but he just looked pensive and waiting.

“You are polite, and we welcome you both to our waters as guests for the stipulated time,” Luka finally confirmed. “We have been made aware that this is a year of contest for those of you on land. Should you require aid, you may request for it in any body of water surrounding the islands. All falls under our domain. We simply restrict the humans to this place so they do not think that we exist at their convenience.”

Finally, Lovino smiled. “That is wise.”

Luka shrugged, offering a small smile of her own. “Indeed. The hospitality of your clan towards humans is something that those of us here find difficult to understand, but since you do not question our ways, we will leave you to yours.”

“You have our thanks.” Lovino responded. At times like this, Feliciano wondered what happened to his surly brother. He was so courteous, happier and lighter out in the water. Or perhaps it was simply that all nymphs were female. Lovino was always kinder to women than to men.

“If you don’t mind my asking Miss Luka.” Feliciano started.

“Just...Luka, Feliciano.”

“Okay, Luka...I’m just curious...did you ever meet Nerida Vulchanova?”

“Yes.” Luka answered simply, unfazed by the question.

Feliciano swallowed and continued. “I just...well...she was a nymph of the Black Sea, and that means she was a cousin to us as well...and she swam all that way, through our home, through so many seas, passing so many of her sisters and guiding magical refugees until she finally found safety all the way up here. I can hardly imagine what that must have been like. What kind of woman was she beyond the story?”

Luka raised her head to the sky, as if remembering and considering how to answer Feliciano’s question. Finally, she looked straight back at him and answered in a very controlled voice. “She was a sad woman.”

Moments passed and the only sound was that of the currents and the waves hitting the shore behind them, when Feliciano realized that perhaps he should ask another question. He never liked silences though, preferring to hear talk and laughter, so he tried again, deciding to resolve a centuries old mystery. “Is it true that Headmaster Harfang Munter killed her?”

“Feliciano!” Lovino exclaimed in horror.

“Sorry! I just...”

“I just told you.” Luka interrupted calmly in her usual monotone. “She was a sad woman.”

Silence reigned again, as the two boys absorbed the full meaning of Luka’s answer. Feeling immensely sorrowful, Feliciano now felt that perhaps asking about their distant kinswoman from the Black Sea had been a terrible ideal. “I’m very sorry to ask you such uncomfortable questions.”

She shrugged. “It is natural for you to be curious about the past. Besides, we do expect our Mediterranean kin to be...uncomfortable with quiet.”

Feliciano nodded. “May I ask you another question? I promise it’s not about Nerida.”

“FE-LI!” Lovino scolded.

“No, it is fine.” Luka waved her hand dismissively. “It is my job to communicate with those who walk with the humans. So ask away, young Feliciano.”

“Why do you wear a cross in your hair?” He was simply curious that was all. If nymphs chose to decorate themselves, they usually used material from their natural environment. Besides, her cross barette was clearly human-made - carved from wood and painted in a pale blue-gray color similar to her eyes.

Luka looked taken aback, and for a split second, the slightest bit embarrassed. She adjusted herself so quickly though that Feliciano was not sure if he had actually seen it.

“Feli! For Neptune’s sake! Apologize! Don’t be rude!”

But Luka put her hand up again. “No offense was given, your brother is a curious one. As I said, that is expected.” Looking at Feli, she answered. “I wear this to communicate with the school. A school which I am sure, you must now return to. You did indeed miss a turn on your way here. I will show you the proper way back.”

Without another word, she dived, expecting the brothers to follow.

Lovino sighed in frustration. “Damn it Feli, not everyone is nosy like our grandmas. And not everyone enjoys hearing noise all the time! Now come on, let’s go back before that idiot back at the school does something stupid like report us missing, and we all get in trouble for it.”

Lovino recast the charms and they dived, where they found Luka waiting for them, and followed.

 

* * *

  
The Vargas brothers returned to their rooms in the Beauxbatons Carriage warmer than when they left it, well fed, mostly satisfied with the day and tired. At least Lovino was, as far as Feliciano could tell.

“Ve Fratello, isn’t it odd that people always say that Durmstrang is so secretive but we’ve already seen so much today!”

Surprisingly, there was no answer.

“Fratello?”

But Lovino was frowning incredulously down at a small scroll, and blushing brightly. Well, that was intriguing! And odd. But as Feliciano tried to come closer, Lovino dropped the scroll and whipped out his wand.

“Incendio!”

“Wha...? Fratello what was that?”

“Nothing! Go to sleep Feli!”

Lovino quickly strode out of the room to the shared student bathrooms, but Feliciano peered at the ashes, hoping to see some clue as to what would make his brother act so strangely. There was nothing left. Giving up, he took out his sketchpad and settled at the desk. He wanted to capture Halla’s tree. A few rough lines gave him the outline he wanted, but he also added a small fur cloaked figure standing at the bottom beside the tree, gazing up lost and almost forlornly. In his mind, he knew this child was blonde, with the most beautiful blue eyes...

“Who’s that?”

Feliciano shot up from his seat, dropping his pencil, only to stare at the expected sight of his brother, fresh from the showers. “Fratello! I didn’t hear you come in!”

Lovino shrugged. “I figured you’d wanna draw the tree. It was quite the sight. That’s not Matthias though.”

“No but...I was trying to imagine what it must be like for those first years here to see the tree for the first time and feel so small next to it.” It was not entirely a lie, only he had been thinking of one particular child when he drew him. “Ve Fratello, you still look...oily.”

His brother shrugged again, raising an eyebrow. “It really has been a while for you. It takes a while after a swim for the body to stop producing it. It’ll be fine come morning. Actually it’ll be better for us and our skin, it’s so damn dry up here. Anyway, go get clean, it’s been a fucking exhausting day so I’m gonna sleep.”

“Goodnight fratello!” Feliciano waved with a smile. He sketched for a while until he could hear Lovino’s telltale soft snores. Then he grabbed his sketchpad, pulled on an extra cloak and prepared to sneak back out to the chamber that housed the hot spring pool. He had noted a picturesque windowlike opening in the root, allowing a view of the open sky and sea below it. It was so dark out now, he would be sure to see the aurora, and it would make for a fantastic painting.

Taking one last careful look at Lovino’s sleeping form, Feliciano covered his pillows with his blanket, and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. My inspiration for Durmstrang’s interior is the very impressive St. Wolfgang’s Parish Church in the village of Sankt Wolfgang im Salzkammergut - a lovely spa village, which is also one of the locations in Austria which was used to film the sound of music. If any of you ever have the opportunity, please make your way to this lovely place nestled by the Austrian alps. The Church is famous in folklore as one which St. Wolfgang tricked the Devil into building. The interior is filled with beautiful metalwork and paintings depicting Saints and other important scenes from the Bible. Here are some pictures - http://www.wga.hu/html_m/p/pacher/wolfgang/ . Pictures however, cannot do this church justice. 
> 
> 2\. The great ash tree of Durmstrang is of course inspired by Norse Mythology’s Yggdrasil - the world tree.
> 
> 3\. Oops I noticed a typo! (I rushed through writing this) - Roderich is a musicamagus, not a magicamagus lol. Musicamagi in my HP AU can use music as a conduit for magic rather than traditional wands or incantations.


	3. Echoes of Memory

Ludwig Beilschmidt strode purposefully down Durmstrang Castle’s main hall. He adjusted his red robes around him so that the fur would not unnecessarily get in his way. He had also removed his fur hat. With the enchanted fires scheduled to be lit all year to mark the occasion of hosting the tournament, the castle was much warmer than it usually was.

Ludwig briefly thought of the visiting schools - Hogwarts at least had the sense to have winter attire, but those impractical silk robes of Beauxbatons were ridiculous to the point of stupidity. That academy may have been located more south in warmer climes but by Odin, they were built in the mountains! Surely it got cold up there. It was absolutely irresponsible of that academy’s leadership to allow their students to freeze like that. He would have to make sure that those students were provided extra cloaks and effective hats or Nurse Katyushka would be overwhelmed before the first month of hosting even passed.

When he reached his destination, the looked up impassively upon the iron-worked school crest that was installed high on the wall. The double headed eagle and reindeer gazed at him down imperiously. He scoffed and issued the password with a small smile instead. “Blackie.” The Beilschmidts did love their companions.

The eagles furled their wings and unfurled them again, and the crest parted in the middle, opening as a gate to the Headmaster’s Office.

His grandfather and Gilbert were inside, and hushed as soon as he walked in. ‘They must be making some final adjustments to the tournament.’ Ludwig thought to himself.

“Hey Luddy! It’s about time you came to greet your awesome big brother properly!” Gilbert jumped over the desk, and took Ludwig into a headlock.

“Gilbert let go!”

“Hahaha! Make me, come on you’re bigger than me now! You can do it!”

Their grandfather cleared his throat and Gilbert immediately let Ludwig go, but did not sit down until he managed to ruffle Ludwig’s hair.

With a sigh, Ludwig sat down as well, straightening his hair back into its usual neat and sleek appearance.

“Good evening Grandfather, Brother. I have finished my rounds and passed my observations to Miss Héderváry . I expect she will be passing additional orders to the rest of the class representatives and to Timo and Natalya soon.” He described, naming the two school representatives of Durmstrang. “We should be able to get this hosting business over and done with according to plan. It would be unfortunate if we finally managed to have a challenging Tournament which is safe for spectators, only to have some fool walk off one of the cliffs into the sea because they got lost.”

Gilbert leaned back in his chair, arms crossed as he let out a long suffering sigh, but their grandfather flashed a warning gaze over, effectively shutting his brother up. Ludwig really wished that he could master that look, especially considering the resemblance he had to Germania. He certainly tried to imitate it many times and thought he had succeeded at it, but it never worked on Gilbert.

“Thank you Ludwig.” His grandfather started. “Excellent work. I too hope that we will not regret the continuation of this tournament. But...everything deserves its fair chance. Besides, the third challenge in the previous tournament was designed by my fool of a predecessor. We were obligated to allow this last chance to revive it, and it gives me the opportunity to continue my plans of opening some of this school’s policies.” With a sigh he added. “The paranoia of our past cannot continue if we wish to remain relevant. If however, another permanent injury, or Odin forbid, death occurs here, the contest is finished, I swear it."

Ludwig nodded, agreeing. “They like to accuse us of practicing dark magic and tricks, but perhaps they will begin to understand us better. And, we will put every effort into helping them deliver on their promise of a better tournament.”

Gilbert stood up and started to pace. He could never sit still for very long. “I still think we should have done away with this stupid business four years ago, but whatever, you guys do what you’re gonna do, I’ll help you as long as that’s what you wanna do. Now Ludwig, you wanna tell us why you’re the lone class representative still walking around the halls and doing work? There are six pairs of you. Learn how to delegate. You weren’t even at the welcoming ceremony in the main hall.”

Ludwig sighed, not this again. “I was busy. You know that in addition to my duties as a class representative, that I am taking advanced classes this year-”

“You don’t need to be in a hurry Ludwig!” Gilbert growled. “You don’t need to prove anything. You’re fourteen years old and you've caught up to your fourth year. That was always the goal. You...” Gilbert gestured in frustration. “You’ve done enough, you’re not a child. These years should be the some of the best in your life. When you’re an old man, I want my lil’ bro to be able to remember the crazy stuff he did in school! Not all the work he had to do because I was an idiot, so don’t pull that grimacing face on me!”

“I am not grimacing!” Ludwig shot back. He knew it was a lame answer, but his brother could be terribly irritating. He loved Gilbert, even though he only had memories of the past four years, there was no doubt that this man was his brother. Gilbert had been a constant at Ludwig’s side during his recovery, sometimes to an obnoxious degree, but he never spared on protectiveness of love. Besides, there was no use repeating that the memory loss was not Gilbert’s fault. He had said it many times before but Gilbert never believed him.

“Boys. That is enough.” Their grandfather growled. He did not raise his voice, but it was enough to stop the bickering. “Ludwig, Gilbert is right. The other class representatives can share your responsibilities. We also agreed before this year started, that you can now revert to a more normal schedule. Unless you have any good and pressing reason for continuing this way and graduating early?”

“By Odin, grandfather, please don’t encourage him!” Gilbert spun around. “He doesn’t understand hypothetical questions! He’s gonna think you seriously want him to do that!”  
Ludwig closed his eyes in frustration, squeezing the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

“I know perfectly well the difference between a hypothetical question and a serious question brother!” He barked back.

“I said enough!” Grandfather stood up, and now Ludwig knew to be quiet. Active memories or no, it seemed like knowing when his grandfather was serious or when he could be reasoned with was instinct.

With a sigh, his grandfather walked to the front of the desk and lay a hand on Ludwig’s shoulder. “It will be an adjustment for all of us Ludwig. Even when you live to forty years of age or older, I’ll always think of you as the baby. I also rather suspect that when you turn one hundred, Gilbert will still be hovering over you as your older brother.”

“You bet I will!” Gilbert grinned, pumping a fist in the air.

“So it appears you will simply have to get used to that. No one asked you to catch up so quickly Ludwig. If you needed more time, we would have given it to you with no questions asked. But you were never the type to take things slow and easy.” Germania chuckled. “I suppose it is our fault that you have been fixated on the past, and this...belief of catching up to the present as fast as possible. For that I do apologize. But now I just ask you to live your life in the present that you’ve run so quickly up to. Don’t fixate on the past or what you imagine what must have been based on our stories. Think about what you would like to do in the present Ludwig, don’t forget it even as you look at the future. We simply want you to be happy.”

His grandfather gifted him with a rare smile and walked back to his desk. Ludwig for his part, felt confused and had no idea what to think. He was grateful for the patience and unconditional love that his grandfather and brother had showed him time and again since his accident, and had sped through many duties and teachings to make them proud...to say thank you. However, now they were saying that they were always proud and anyway. What did he want to do? He knew that after graduating, he wanted to join the family trade in dragonology, but beyond dragons, he had no idea what he liked.

What did he want to do?

Almost as if reading his mind, his grinning, red eyed brother had his hands on his shoulders and was looking down at him. “Well little brother, to figure out what you want to do, just start with something simple.”

Something simple? Well... “I really do want to make sure that the tournament is executed as flawlessly as possible.”

It seemed that Gilbert sank for a moment, but recovered within seconds with his usual bravado. “Well...cleaning and organizing stuff really does make us happy, I’ll grant you that. But just make sure the other guys aren’t being lazy and taking advantage of you alright? And...give it some more thought will ya?”

Grandfather Germania sighed again, this time with exhaustion. “Gilbert, small steps apply to you as well. You will always be the older sibling, but it’s about time you stopped putting your life on hold for Ludwig’s health. Have some faith in him. That...is advice I will follow as well. And right now boys, what I want to do is get some sleep. I need to be awake far earlier than you do for this ridiculous ceremony business.”

Gilbert chuckled. “We witches and wizards do enjoy ceremony, don’t we?”

“A necessary evil.” Germania smiled. “Goodnight boys. Gilbert, let us finish our discussion tonight and then I will see you at six tomorrow morning. Ludwig, go get some sleep as well. You will need all the energy you have if you’re going to be spending tomorrow helping with the tournament.”

“Sure thing gramps.” Ludwig heard Gilbert reply, before his brother pulled him into a bear of a goodnight hug. “Sweet dreams lil’ bro. No studying okay? Go to sleep!”

Ludwig returned the hug somewhat reluctantly - did grown men still get hugged like this by their brothers? Did it matter?

He exited out into the hallway and started the trek to the central courtyard, to the Durmstrang tree to take the appropriate passage to the student dormitories. It was quiet. Few students were running about, exhausted by the events of the day. Ludwig looked forward to joining them and he almost reached the appropriate root chamber when he smelled something most peculiar.

He raised his head into the air sniffing carefully. Ludwig smelled the sea, which was nothing new considering the location, but this was not the familiar scent of the Arctic Ocean and Norwegian Sea. This was musky and warmer, accompanied with hints of olives, laurel and cypress. He closed his eyes and could swear that he felt the heat of a bright sunlight with that scent. It was lovely, welcoming and almost familiar. Frowning, Ludwig forced himself to ignore the warm feelings of comfort he must have been magically induced into feeling, and pulled out his wand.

Mentally he reviewed who or what could cause this scent. The most obvious solution: the nymphs. The oil they secreted for warmth and protection in the water left a strong scent on dry land. However, the nymphs who lived around the school did not smell like this. Did one of the other schools bring a group of nymphs with them? Surely they would have mentioned it, but then again, who knew how those other schools did things?

He followed the scent to one of the forbidden chambers. Ludwig knew there was no immediate threat within this one so long as he avoided jumping into the hot spring housed inside. Flicking his wand, he opened the entrance to the dark chamber and entered.

Near the entrance, where a dim light from a torch was available, he noted footprints. There was also evidence of water splashes from earlier in the day that had long since dried. Nymphs had definitely used the pool then, at least that was what he could discern from the two sets of barefoot prints. The third set showed the familiar heavy boot marks of the Durmstrang uniform. Ludwig thought carefully. It looked like there were indeed visiting nymphs who were probably guided here by Matthias. Why was the scent still so strong though? The nymphs must have swam soon after the main greeting in the hall much earlier that day. Perhaps the humid steam rising from the hot pool trapped the scent there and made it stronger. Except that this root chamber had a large opening out to the cliffs with a view of the sea, and there was no reason for the smell to linger this long.  
He stepped deeper into the chamber, carefully stepping around the pool. It was possible that the nymphs had returned, but he was a thorough person, and wanted to make sure that only friends, and no foes had entered the grounds. Anything that was hiding would be near the back in the shadows. Indeed, the scent was stronger back there. Finally, the tell-tale sound of chattering teeth gave the intruder away.

“I know that you are here. These grounds are off-limits by this time for your own safety. Show yourself!” Ludwig ordered.

* * *

 

Feliciano had to accept that this was a terrible idea when his fingers, ears and entire face finally went numb. He was never one to plan too much ahead, and could be surprisingly stubborn about certain things. As he took another forlorn look out the hot spring chamber opening to the cloudy and dark sky, he had to admit to himself that there was no aurora up here. Now he was so cold he could barely move.

“Ve, Fratello is right, I can be stupid.” He lamented, hugging himself into a small ball on the floor against the root wall of the chamber. Feliciano refused to believe that Ludwig had lied to him about the aurora. There must have been something he did not understand, but now that he thought of it, with the awe and amazement Ludwig’s voice had when describing his first time seeing the lights, the aurora could not be a common occurrence. Dejected, Feliciano realized that he had waited too long in the foolish hope of painting the lights. He should have checked where he could see them, or if they had seasons. Now he was simply numb and sitting in a room. It was so cold! How did anyone survive up here? How did muggles do it without magic? His fingers could not even grasp his wand properly, and his teeth were chattering so hard it was impossible to say the proper words to activate a heating charm. Why didn’t he do this before?

He was just so desperate to get warm. Maybe he could dip into the hot spring for a moment? Just to get the heat back into his limbs. Just as he was about to move, the chamber opened.  
  
‘Oh no! I’m breaking the rules, Madame Maxime will feed me to her horses!’ He stayed put in the shadows of the room, hoping that whoever this person was would disappear as soon as the chamber appeared empty.

No such luck. Feliciano bit back a whimper, whoever this Durmstrang student was, was big and scary, purposefully striding around the room in those intimidating blood red and fur cloaks. From where Feliciano was hiding, he could not get a clear look at the student’s face.

A brusque and deep voice announced himself. Why did this student have to sound so scary?! He let out a whimper then clasped his jaw shut.

The other student let out a sigh and put his wand away. “I will not harm you.” He stated matter-of-factly. “I am trying to help you! What on earth are you doing here? This chamber is off limits even to Durmstrang students for their own safety!”

Feliciano let out his breath. That was such a relief. The scary student was not actually scary, he was just the type of person who was a worrier, and it came out the wrong way. Lovino was like that, and, he thought with a pang, Ludwig as well. Slowly, Feliciano forced his numb limbs to move and he wiggled out of his hiding place, clutching his useless robes and sketchbook. When he shuffled out from the shadows, he could see the other student fully in the dim light and gasped. Bright blue eyes, that familiar stern, almost confused expression and ...and Feliciano could barely believe it. He was looking at Ludwig.

Ludwig!

His hair was now slicked back, instead of hanging over his forehead, and his face was less round but it was him. Oh and he had grown so tall! So big! So...  
Feliciano sniffled and fell forward without thinking, reaching in past Ludwig’s outer cloak and encircled him as much as he could in his arms, hugging with his meager frozen strength. Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig! He was alright! He was still going to school and would fly dragons one day! He...was so warm and maybe Feliciano was imagining it, but Ludwig was holding him. And that was Feliciano’s last coherent thought before he lost himself in the comfort of Ludwig’s arms.

* * *

 

Ludwig was sitting beside the bed that the mysterious visiting student was currently lying on - soundly asleep in the warming and healing spell that Nurse Katyushka had cast on him, a soft smile on his face. Ludwig was also cursing himself for a fool. He should have cast a similar spell when he had found the poor, shivering soul. That way he would not have had to carry the senseless guest to their nurse. Instead he had been shocked into senselessness at the stranger he had found, by the relieved and happy look in those warm brown eyes, and that smile despite how chilled the boy obviously was. Then of all things, he had hugged Ludwig, and Ludwig automatically adjusted his cloak to cover the other, and held the shivering and thin body in his arms almost instinctively, trying to warm him that way. It was odd, how...familiar it had felt, how fulfilling.

Thankfully, Nurse Katyushka’s rooms were next to the school clinic, and was used to all manner of emergencies. She never turned anyone away, fussing over all her patients equally like a mother hen.

Nurse Katyushka came back and gave Ludwig a cup of hot chamomile tea - his favorite. “He will have to rest for at least an hour before you can return him to his school carriage. I wonder why he was swimming so late.”

“Swimming?”

She shrugged. “It’s only a guess. Do you smell the warm sea in his presence?”

Ludwig blinked in surprise. He had forgotten about the scent that originally had led him to the Beauxbatons boy in all the surprising events of the evening. “He’s the nereid? I thought nymphs were female.”

But Katyushka only chuckled in response. “There are male nymphs, they are simply very rare. I’d assume he’s half of one, just like our Nerida. See how oily his skin looks? That’s from swimming in the water. And based on his looks, he has relatives that live under the Mediterranean. Poor thing must be so frozen here. The oil only keeps him warm in the water.”

Ludwig swallowed uncomfortably and looked down at the sleeping face. Now that they were in a well lit room, he could see the shine on the boy’s face, slicking some of his hair. It make him look even softer than at first sight. Those gentle features could have easily graced a girl’s face, and he imagined that this boy must have looked quite feminine when he was younger. Regardless, male or female, he had a beautiful face. Ludwig remembered a tidbit from his Magical History class; that the muggles of the Roman Empire would cover themselves in olive oil for beauty, and dry skin was considered unattractive. Did they know that they were unconsciously chasing the beauty of those ladies whose sea they claimed?

Shaking himself out of such thoughts, Ludwig turned to pick up the sketchbook he had found near the boy. “Well he only had this with him. Paper could hardly survive a dip in the water.” He declared. He moved to open the well loved, leather bound sketchbook, tied closed with a blue ribbon, but hesitated at the last moment. Such drawings were possibly very personal, and as curious as he was, he did not wish to intrude. 

He noticed Katyushka giving him a kind but curious stare. “Do you...know him?” she asked.

Ludwig frowned. “I have never seen him before.”

“Oh, do forgive me.”

Ludwig shrugged. “I would prefer to wait until he wakes up and lead him back to the carriage anyway. No telling what mischief or silliness this guest would get up to otherwise. He was sitting practically outside in nothing but his useless robes to get here after all.” 

She sighed. “As your nurse I have to object. Elizabetha will do that, it is her responsibility after all. And you know that no one breaks the rules under her watch. Now off to bed with you!”

But Ludwig realized that he did not want to be separated from this boy. He did not even want him to get into trouble, which was odd, considering how much he revered the rules. Ludwig could not imagine that this student was deliberately breaking any, he seemed so harmless. “Nurse I don’t believe that this student really...thought his actions through. Surely it is a silly mistake that does not call for any official complaint to be made.”

“It’s alright Ludwig.” A familiar voice called.

Both turned to see Elizabetha Héderváry walk into the infirmary, an amused look on her face. She wore deep green thick robes over a the dragon rider’s leather clothes. Her family were also known dragonologists, specializing with Hungarian Horntails from her native land. As Durmstrang’s groundskeeper, she rode on the back of one to survey all the islands. Today however, most her duties were in the main castle.

Following behind her was an angry looking older boy, also dressed in that stupidly impractical Beauxbatons uniform, but thankfully wearing the black furred overcoat that Durmstrang had on hand for guests. He was shiny skinned and haired as well. Suddenly, with the two in the room, it even felt warmer, and Ludwig thought that the next time his grandfather and brother asked him what he wanted to do, a fair answer would be to take a trip to Italy. Italy? That was an oddly specific decision but...looking down at the boy he rescued, it felt correct.

The student behind Elizabetha marched up to Ludwig in a fury and to his great surprise, grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and hauled him up from the chair. “Who the hell are you and what the FUCK have you done to my brother?!!”

Ludwig’s eyes widened in surprise. He was not threatened at all, in fact, standing he was still taller than the boy, and physically stronger. He simply did not expect the aggression. Cooly he responded. “I rescued him from hypothermia. Why was he out at the nymph pool?”

He saw confusion in the other boy’s eyes, but the anger had not abated.

Elizabetha stepped closer, a strong grip on the older boy’s shoulder and a stern glint in her eye forced him to release Ludwig. “Lovino Vargas, I told you that I would help you find your brother, and lead you back to your carriage. But you are not allowed to assault students from this school!” She manhandled him to the other side of the bed and released him.

“I am alright Miss Héderváry.” Ludwig shrugged. “You are his brother then. Do you have any idea why he was out on his own in the grounds wearing nothing but a thin uniform to keep him warm?”

With a sigh, Lovino sank into the chair on the opposite side of the bed. “My little brother is an artist. If I had to guess, he was trying to draw and paint the damn aurora. He’s downright obsessed with the idea that this school is always surrounded by the lights or something!” Turning to Elizabetha and Katyushka, suddenly an absolute gentleman, he continued. “Ladies, we truly did not mean to cause any trouble. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience and I must thank you for caring for him.” He was pointedly ignoring Ludwig. “I was worried for Feliciano, but now I have found him and I will be able to carry him back to the carriage with me. Will that be alright Nurse?”

Katyushka looked down at her patient with a worried expression. “He will sleep through anything with the potion I gave him, but is there really such a rush? I don’t mind him being here.”

Looking somewhat sheepish at the kind nurse, Lovino smiled somewhat guiltily. “I want to get back before someone notices we're missing.”

Seeing that Lovino had clearly made his mind up, and there was no harm in moving the boy - no - Feliciano, they called him - the two Italians were gone before too long. Ludwig sat still, confused as to how he should react to the odd occurrences of the evening, and the memory of those wiry arms wrapped around him, the cold cheek pressed to his chest and the tickle of soft hair under his chin. How persistent the sensations and memory.

“Well!” Katyushka chided.

Ludwig stood up from the chair, startled.

“Off to bed with you Ludwig!”

He nodded, wishing her good night and strode out into the grounds to Halla’s tree again, towards the dormitories. It was only when he reached his room that he realized he was still holding Feliciano’s sketchbook.


	4. Champions and Friends

“I did NOT transfer to this prissy school of perverts to volunteer my name to this fucking death trap of a tournament just to have you get us fucking EXPELLED or get yourself KILLED! Of all the STUPID things you could have done! That you have ever done! Neptune’s Balls Feliciano! Fucking lights in the sky is NOT a good enough reason! Something is up. There’s something you’re not telling me. Spit it the fuck out! NOW!”

Feliciano whimpered on his bed. The last thing he remembered was being warm in Ludwig’s arms, and next, the moment he woke up, his brother was red in the face from yelling at him.

“Did you HEAR me Feliciano?! I swear-”

A knock on their room door saved Feliciano from having to endure more. He had missed his brother, that was true, but he didn’t miss how his brother exploded when he was worried. Though, Feliciano probably had to admit that breaking the rules to sneak into a dark and unfamiliar castle in the midst of below freezing temperatures warranted his brother’s fury.

“Boys!” Francis popped his head in. “Get ready, you’re late. We have to be in the Durmstrang main hall to unveil this year’s champions!” He finished pointedly before closing the door.

Feliciano looked at his brother in a panic, and both gulped. After a frenzy of getting ready, both ran as fast as they could to the ballroom, where they were greeted with judgmental stares. As they fell in line, Feliciano felt his brother’s angry gaze upon him and looked up in fear.

“After this ceremony business is done Feliciano, you are going to tell me what I want to know. Understand?”

Feliciano gulped and stared straight ahead. Had he dreamed everything last night? What exactly had happened? Where was...in a panic, he grabbed his brother’s arm. “Fratello!” He cried in a loud whisper. “My sketchbook! Have you seen it?”

Lovino turned irritated eyes back at him and answered coolly. “No idiota. I didn’t see any sketchbook last night and I sure as hell wasn’t carrying it with me when I lugged you back. If you dropped it, let that be a lesson to you.”

All at once, Feliciano felt the air freeze in his lungs, and a sharp pang in his chest as if Lovino had struck him. The air turned salty, and tears came to his eyes. “No...no please Fratello I’m so sorry alright? I am, but please, if you know where it is, please tell me. That’s the same sketchbook I’ve had since Mama took me with her.”

Lovino paused at that, and let out a reluctant sigh and put a comforting arm around Feliciano’s shoulders. “Damnit Feli, you careless fool.” He grumbled softly. “Look idiota, once they announce the champion, we’ll applaud and shit, and after that they won’t notice if we slip out. I’ll help you look for it then alright? If we can’t find it, I’ll get you another one.”

Devastated, Feliciano looked down at his feet as he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Then he realized that something was missing from the picture. “Ve fratello...was there a Durmstrang student with me when you found me?”

“Uptight German bastard, yeah. We’ll ask him if he saw it if we see him. Now come on.”

Somewhat elated now, Feliciano managed to smile and follow.

Once they arrived, Madame Maxime took her place up at the front, next to Headmaster Germania and Headmistress McGonagall, who stood around the Goblet of Fire. Food was available, but it appeared that most in the hall preferred to discover who the champions were before eating. Lovino caught up to where his friends waited - Lars, his younger twin sister Belle and their younger brother Christian.

“Lovi! Feli!” Belle greeted excitedly. “Well? Who do you think it will be?”

Lovino scoffed, raising an eyebrow and letting a small smile grace his face. “I’m saying Lars only because I know you don’t want the honor.”

Belle laughed, and Feliciano lost interest in the conversation, looking desperately around the room for Ludwig, whom he finally saw sitting near the front with the rest of the Durmstrang students, his brother next to him. Feliciano contemplated going over when Germania started to speak.

“The Goblet is ready to pick the champions. When your name is called, you must come here to the front to be acknowledged, and then you will go to the left-chamber where Professor Edelstein is standing. There you will receive your instructions. I wish you good fortune.”

Lovino scoffed. “Good fortune to survive this death trap.” He whispered to Belle. She lightly elbowed him in the stomach, chuckling.

Lars shrugged. “They said it would be much safer this year.”

“Sure...everything is safe until someone is dead.” Lovino retorted. Christian only chuckled.

The Goblet suddenly released a bright and sparkling light, filling the hall. Blue flame burst from the Goblet and a piece of parchment fluttered into Germania’s outreached hand.  
All in the hall held their breaths in anticipation. Feliciano found that his heartbeat was rapid, despite thinking that he did not care much for the tournament. In the sudden quiet of the hall, the howling winds outside could be heard.

“The champion for Hogwarts,”

The entire right of the hall where the black robed Hogwarts students stood, unconsciously leaned forward.

“Is Dominique Weasley.”

A loud applause erupted in the hall, mostly from the students of Hogwarts, but from pockets of Beauxbatons students as well. Even Madame Maxime smiled as if one of her own was called. A striking, lithe, flaming red haired girl emerged from the throng of black, turned and waved with a charming smile.

“Why are we cheering for her?” Lovino asked, clapping politely.

“Ve...she’s Jean-Luc Delacour’s older cousin.” Feliciano answered, indicated a fellow fourth year at their own academy. “Her mother was our champion in 1994.”

Lovino smiled sarcastically. “Well we’re cheating a little then aren’t we? We’ll have an extra half a chance of claiming glory in this game.”

The Benelux siblings all laughed, until Lars frowned suddenly.

“The hell is he doing here?” Lars grumbled.

Feliciano looked up to where Lars was glaring and saw Antonio. He had forgotten. Quickly he turned to Belle, whose grin had faded into a simple smile, but she smacked her brother’s arm none-the-less.

“You don’t have to hold a grudge for my sake Lars. I don’t even hold one, that was years ago!”

“Wait,” Lovino frowned, looking up the red velvet cloaked auror who was smiling and talking to Francis. “That idiot up there is the famous ex?”

Belle shrugged. “Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn’t. At least you’ve tried, no?”

“Or you can save yourself the trouble and just not try that game at all.” Lovino shot back.

“Quiet.” Lars shushed.

Dominique’s fanfare had ended and Professor Edelstein was escorting her to the side chamber. The Goblet flared again, and another piece of parchment flew into the air.

“The champion for Beauxbatons,”

Germania announced, as Lovino thumped Lars on the back with a smile. Lars smiled back. All the Beauxbatons students stared at him with similar looks of anticipation.

  
“is Lovino Vargas.”

Feliciano’s jaw dropped and he stared at his brother in silent shock. What? This couldn’t be. The Goblet was wrong! Lovino had only been a student at the academy for a few months! He didn’t even want to be the champion! He...

Lovino had gone pale, staring in disbelief at Headmaster Germania. Even Madame Maxime looked surprised. The rest of the hall had started to stare at Beauxbatons apparent lack of response to the announcement of their champion, until Lars was the first to recover.

“Come on,” he whispered to Lovino. “Get up there.”

“No, there must be some mistake.” Lovino barely managed to whisper back.

Feliciano felt his heartbeat race in panic. Lovino couldn’t be the champion! Not because of all the previous reasons, but because the tournament was dangerous! And people had died before, or lost their memories! Or were seriously injured! He could take speeches at face value before of making this current one safe when he was convinced that Lars would be the champion - because Lars had handled dangerous situations before. But Lovino? Lovino taught him to run to safety whenever danger showed itself. He grabbed his brother’s hand in desperation and prayed. ‘Neptune, don’t take my brother away from me please. Don’t take him, don’t take his love, don’t take his memories of me. He’s all I have now. I’m so sorry, I won’t be stupid anymore and I won’t do stupid things, just help my brother be safe.’

All these thoughts ran through Feliciano’s mind in a second. The whole hesitation did not actually last that long, but finally, Belle started to clap, which led to everyone else clapping. Eventually she cheered, which led to a chorus of the expected enthusiasm, and Lovino, still pale, and terrified, looked at Feliciano and squeezed his hand.

“Lovino Vargas?” Germania repeated again.

Lovino took a deep breath, gave Feliciano’s hand one last hard squeeze, before he squared his shoulders and walked up to the front. Feliciano fought back tears as Madame Maxime smiled with some concern at her latest champion, and as Professor Edelstein came to guide Lovino to the side chamber. The hall seemed to fade in his sight as his brother disappeared from sight. Words buzzed around him as his fellow schoolmates questioned the Goblet’s unexpected choice, but he didn’t hear specifics. He only wanted to wake up from this odd dream. He looked up, trying to find an anchor to reality, because this could not be real.

Feliciano barely heard Headmaster Germania announce Durmstrang’s champion - Timo Vee-na...something he could not process - the ethereal looking blonde haired young man rom the previous day’s magimagus orchestra - who strode confidently up to the front with a cheerful smile, to the expected cheers and applause from his schoolmates  
Then the room started to spin and the next thing Feliciano knew, he was on the floor, breathing hard, but hardly sensing anything. Some commotion was raised, a deep voice barked out some words, and eventually, strong arms hauled him up and half helped, half carried him out of the Hall into the cold open air.

A heavy deep red fur-lined cloak was thrown on top of him, warming him instantly, and surrounding him with a familiar scent. Feliciano looked up to a pair of concerned blue eyes and pressed lips. Ludwig.

“Are you alright? Do you need to return to Nurse Katyushka?” He gently asked.

But Ludwig’s concerned face, so familiar to Felciano’s recollections of younger years only reminded him of the agony of losing him the first time, when they lifted Ludwig off him unconscious, and when rumours eventually worked their way back to him that the boy he loved had lost all his memories - forgetting him, his family and all he had learned. So Feliciano shook his head and again burst out crying, holding Ludwig with all his strength, while his brain spun out of control, imagining all the possible horrors the new tournament might bring to Lovino.

* * *

  
Ludwig was at a loss. He could not remember anyone having relied on him for comfort before (the first eleven years of his life did not count). Besides, he had never met anyone in need of so much physical comfort as Feliciano. He had known the boy for less than two full days, and each time he had to deal with this desperate hugging. Durmstrang students were generally a less...touchy group, well...Matthias and his infatuation with the sea nymph Luka was an exception, but there were always these small cases that could not be made into a rule.

Even as Ludwig began to over think the mystery that was Feliciano Vargas of Beauxbatons Academy, (and over think in paralyzed circles), he felt the strange fluttering within again, replacing the emptiness he felt the night before and this morning, staring at that beloved leather bound sketchbook. He had wanted to return it as soon as he could, but now...now he had to help Feliciano stop crying. But how? What did they have in common after all? And...wait...they did have something in common.

“Feliciano Vargas, do you have faith in your brother?” Ludwig demanded in a curt tone. Perhaps it came out judgmental, but memories or no, he could not possibly imagine that he would have cried or collapsed when Gilbert was selected as the previous Durmstrang champion.

That at least, seemed to shock Feliciano out of his hopeless cries. He lifted his head and looked at Ludwig straight on in the eyes, a sad but knowing look him then. Shaking, he drew himself up and asked. “Wh...what do you mean?”

“You were asleep so I do not know if you remember me. But I was the student who found you last night. Your brother came to fetch you. I did not meet him for very long, but I don’t believe even a stampede of Hippogriffs could keep him from returning to you. So have some faith in him.”

Feliciano blushed and looked down, ashamed, his hands still gripping the front of Ludwig’s robes. Tears still streamed freely down his cheeks but at least he seemed to be calming from his state of panic now. “Ve...I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

Ludwig was taken aback. “Why?” Logically he knew that while he could trust his grandfather and Gilbert to deliver on their personal promise that further tournaments would be safe, outside students who only remembered the championship’s reputation for ghastly accidents would only feel comfortable after witnessing a successful one.

“You must think me pathetic and dumb.” Feliciano declared, staring down at his feet. “You’re obviously smart, very brave and strong. And me? I collapse because my brother is taken from my side, I sneak out at night to paint and I nearly freeze myself to death...I..” He stopped, looking so miserable that Ludwig found himself vehemently objecting.

“No, I do not think that you are pathetic and stupid!” He barked. Feliciano flinched back a step and Ludwig sighed, putting his head in his hands for a moment. “No, I...I apologize, I am not very good with words. What I mean to say is, I do not know you, but I confess that I do not understand you. We only met briefly after all, and you were so cold that the first thing you did was hug me. It was most... Unexpected. And you have no reason to assume I am...all of those things.”

Feliciano looked at Ludwig with the sweetest smile he had ever seen, but still with sad eyes. “But I do. You rescued me after all. And well, the thing that I am good at is painting, and I’m actually quite observant. You have beautiful clear and kind eyes that only look at me with concern. You helped me from the hall when I collapsed before anyone else did, and you went to find me last night, I imagine, because something didn’t seem right and you felt there was an intruder at your beloved school. See? Thank you. I uh...heard that your name was Ludwig.”

Ludwig frowned in confusion. Only because he was confused as to why the last sentence sounded like a lie, but was the truth, whereas everything else he would otherwise think was a lie was said with only the utmost sincerity. He also did not quite know what he was feeling or why. Before he could say anything however, Feliciano latched onto his arm and started speaking, all smiles and energy again.

“Ve Ludwig! Let’s be friends please! My name is Feliciano! But I think you know that from yesterday. We’ll have a great year together! I’m not useless you know, I can help you! And I can cook you some nice warm meals as well! There has to be a classroom here with a kitchen, we have one it Beauxbatons! Kitchen magic is considered an important art! But I’m not really surprised that Hogwarts doesn’t have one, are you? Brrrr it’s so cold up here! And if you haven’t already met them I can introduce you to Luka’s people, and oh would you mind showing me Durmstrang? I’ve always wanted to see and know more about your school. I know it’s a secret and all that, you don’t have to tell me everything, but it’s already so amazing! And we can study together, and-”

“Hold on! Wait!” Ludwig yelled, staring down at those wide and beautiful brown eyes. He could not process Felicano’s sudden change. “I am...listen. You do not need to thank me, I-”

“Of course I do Ludwig! Oh whatever it is, please, let’s be friends! I think we’ll be amazing!”

Now at a loss for words, Ludwig simply looked at Feliciano, dressed in those ridiculously light blue robes and Ludwig’s own cloak, no longer shivering, and no longer crying. Ludwig realized that he felt happy, having managed to do that for the strange boy. He was also trying unsuccessfully to fight the warmth that was steadily spreading inside his chest, and to the rest of his body. Ludwig did not have friends. Not really. He filled his time up with studying and working. He loved his grandfather, and even his rather irritating brother. He loved Berlitz - the dragon he held a special bond with. He was close to Professor Edelstein and Groundskeeper Herdevery but these relationships were all more like family. He was cordial to his fellow students and they returned the favor, but because of how hard he had been studying and how uncomfortable he felt at potentially having forgotten everyone....

Well...what did he want to do right now in his life? Now he had a true answer - He wanted a friend.

Warmth and bubbly excitement churned in his stomach as Ludwig fought to control himself. In the end, all that managed to get out was a small smile, which made Feliciano smile even more brightly, making both forget that they were standing outside in winter’s chill.


	5. The First Task

Over the next few weeks, Feliciano oscillated between overjoyed bliss and debilitating worry. Lovino had emerged from the chamber with the other two champions and the whole party of tournament organizers looking pale and done with the entire business. Unfortunately, he was bound by the Goblet’s magical contract to see the tournament through to the end, no matter what that was, and he refused to let Feliciano cry about it.

“You’d think I was a write-off!” He had yelled once they were in their room.

“No Fratello! That’s not it! This is all my fault! You transferred here this year to be close to me. The timing is so bad! And then I wanted us to have a trip, and then all the final years had to submit their names and I just thought that...Lars would get picked and then everyone would be so busy with running the tournament that they would leave us alone! This is all because of me! I...You never wanted this and the games are so dangerous Fratello!” Feliciano burst into tears.

With a ragged sigh, Lovino had hugged him and comforted him, but Feliciano knew that he was worried as well. When Lovino was not studying, all of his free time was spent with private tutoring sessions with Professor Bonnefoy (whom Lovino had decided he hated) and Madame Maxime (whom Lovino was so scared of, he did not dare protest). When Feliciano did see his brother, he was exhausted and moody. In addition to all this, Lovino suddenly started to receive a lot of mail by owl - different owls each time, usually bearing the school crest of Durmstrang. He received them at least daily, and each time he would turn red and burn the letter. Eventually however, Feliciano realized that his brother was looking less furious, and more confused...but the letters still burned.

Feliciano’s only source of solidity during this time was Ludwig, who took to their friendship with a familiar nervousness and zeal which never failed to bring a smile to Feliciano’s face. He was sad to see that one thing had not changed - Ludwig was lonely when they first became friends, having only his family for company. He was the same now. Feliciano also never brought up their past. It was clear that Ludwig was embarrassed about losing his memories (sometimes when an obvious subject was avoided so well, it was a sure sign that it was a discomforting one), and also, Feliciano was happy that even with forgetting the past, Ludwig still found comfort with him.

“I am sorry that I held onto it for so long.” Ludwig’s voice snapped Feliciano out of his thoughts, and looked up at Ludwig’s nervous but kind face. “Feliciano! Were you listening to me?” He demanded in a harsh whisper. They were in the Durmstrang library, so they could not make too much noise.

“Oh I’m so sorry Ludwig, I...” Then Feliciano looked down and realized what Ludwig was holding out in his hands. “My sketchbook!” He cried, eagerly taking it back. Almost a month had passed since all the excitement now and he had given it up for lost. Between his worries about Lovino and exploring Durmstrang with Ludwig, he had forgotten to ask Ludwig if he had found it. Wait, did Ludwig open it? If so, why hadn’t he asked Feliciano about all the sketches of him? Breathing a sigh of relief, Feliciano said, “I see you didn’t open it. You’re so honorable Ludwig. Thank you.”

“Of course not! I mean, it is like a diary is it not? The things you choose to draw, or eventually plan to paint.”

There was a lingering uncomfortable silence in the air as Feliciano struggled with whether or not to show Ludwig his sketches, and Ludwig tried to go back to scribbling on a red covered journal of some kind. But Feliciano pulled the ribbon of his sketchbook and opened the book on a random page. Almost like a sign, it was not one of his many sketches of Ludwig when they were younger, though it was close. It was a sketch that he drew after the disaster of the last tournament. He was alone and missed both Ludwig and his brother. The sketch was inspired by Ludwig’s many lectures on dragonology, except that Feliciano was not actually familiar with dragons, so he drew the only one he did know.

“An Italian Fleetwing.” Ludwig recognized. His tone obviously impressed. “This is amazing,” he breathed, staring down at the blue dragon swiftly flying close and in the distance, playfully zipping and twisting in the air, enjoying its element. “But you Italians have a different name for it don’t you?”

“Il Scirocco Azzuri. My ancestors used to think that the herd of migrating Fleetwings from North Africa brought the Scirocco. It was the opposite, they rode on it. And they’re so important to us even today. Our muggles don’t even know that they’ve named all their sports teams after it, following our example for the Italian Quidditch Team. Too bad the Quidditch team is quite lousy. Still, maybe one day.” Feliciano complained, shrugging.

“You’ve really captured its spirit. And the aerodynamics of its flight. And look here, how it plays with and rides on the winds, the uh..sci..shiro-koh...eh...I am sorry for my pronunciation. But you are clearly intimately familiar with this dragon. It is very impressive.”

Feliciano beamed. “Thank you Ludwig! That’s high praise from you. Everyone in Europe knows that the Beilschmidt family are great dragonologists! You must have grown up with them! What is your favorite dragon breed? Do you like the Fleetwing?”

Ludwig coughed and blushed. “Er...my favorite is the German OreCrest. Good, loyal, solid and reliable friends. They will even fly into battle with you, protect you, and they can survive almost everything. We would do well to listen to what their behavior tells us - it is often warning for something. As for the Fleetwing...well...I would not expect one would ride into battle with me if it came to it...or to stay by my side if it somehow did, but it is by all means,” Ludwig paused and looked away, pink in the cheeks. “The most beautiful dragon breed in existence.”

Heart beating in his chest, Feliciano laughed and replied. “Ludwig! The Fleetwing would be wonderful in battle! They’d fly you to safety if they loved you!”

“Running away is hardly a benefit I was thinking about!” Ludwig roared, earning a stern glance from the librarian, who seemed rather shocked that it was Ludwig of all people who was the guilty one.

“Besides,” Feliciano continued, “Fleetwings aren’t really cowards. My ancestor was an animagus who could transform into a Fleetwing. He was also a great Roman Centurion. He managed to convince a wild Fleetwing to scout over the sea for him before a battle against Carthage. They had a wonderful bond, and in another battle, she carried him away when it was clearly lost, only so he could come back and help win the war. Sometimes it’s not just about staying in battle Ludwig. Sometimes fleeing just means living to fight another day! Or you know...just live. Because once life is over that’s it. But if you’re still breathing...who knows what can happen! Life is so full of possibilities!”

He hoped that Ludwig would understand his point, but instead, Ludwig looked at him in frank astonishment. “Your ancestor could...wait...you are descended from THAT family?” 

Feliciano hardly thought it was worth noting, in fact he never mentioned it to Ludwig before. So he shrugged in affirmation.

Ludwig looked like he was thinking about something for a moment, concerned. “Can either you or your brother do this?”

“Oh no!” Feliciano exclaimed. “Although...maybe Lovino could if he ever wanted to learn? His patronus is a Fleetwing. I hear that a patronus usually reveals the animagus form. That’s why I could sketch this dragon. Lovino used to conjure one to lull me to sleep while he sang lullabies when I was much younger. Why?”

“Nothing it is just...well, if your brother could transform into a dragon, that would certainly be an unfair advantage...” He trailed off. “Well, maybe not. I know our champion - Timo. He is very nice, but he is a very powerful wizard as well. He descends from the oldest and most powerful family in Finland. And I have heard of Dominique Weasley. She is the child of veterans of that last British War against Voldemort. She will not be easy to defeat either.”

Feliciano nodded, remembering his brief glimpses of the other two champions - the fiery Dominique and the sweet but ethereal looking Timo Väinämöinen. None of them were entirely human, Feliciano could feel it instinctively. He figured that must have been his grandmothers’ blood providing that opportunity. “Ve Ludwig, I don’t think any of the champions are fully human or witch or wizard. I mean, at Beauxbatons, we know the Delacour family. Her great-grandmother was a Veela, and Timo...I don’t know his bloodline or anything but...he looks more than human to me.”

“Yes, the Goblet made curious choices this time around - your brother, a champion of water, Hogwarts provided a champion of fire, and from Durmstrang, a champion of air. All of them are descended from nymphs of the different elements. I hear that even our local nymphs are curious about this tournament. They are usually content to leave us be.”

Suddenly, a wonderful idea came to Feliciano. He quickly closed his sketchbook, tied the ribbon, and then grabbed Ludwig’s hand. “Come with me Ludwig!”

“What?! What is this?”

The commotion led the Librarian to cast another critical eye at them, but let them be since they were obviously leaving.

“Come on Ludwig!” Feliciano tugged. Ludwig reluctantly followed, sputtering objections and attempted lectures all the while, but Feliciano managed to drag him out into the now familiar hallways. Students stared at them in shock as they passed but Feliciano paid them no mind. “Ludwig! Where do you keep your broomsticks?”

“You want to fly NOW?” Ludwig asked incredulously.

“I want you to meet Luka! When you mentioned the nymphs earlier, and when I visited them when I first arrived, it really seemed like the school and the nymphs don’t really interact. I think that’s very sad. After all, they led Nerida here to found this school. And nymphs are very long lived, so lots of them were around before the school was built! Luka even knew Nerida! But don’t ask her about that because well, she hides it but I can tell that Luka gets very sad when she speaks about her. And as for flying, well, I’d take you through the pool, that’s how I went last time, but you’re all human so you wouldn’t survive the trip and I would never purposely harm you Ludwig! No!” Feliciano cried.

Ludwig let out a sigh and Feliciano just knew he was going to give in. He felt so elated, that for all Ludwig had managed to show him of Durmstrang, Feliciano could still introduce him to a part that Ludwig himself did not know very well. After Ludwig gave a curt nod, Feliciano tugged on his arm again “Well what are we waiting for?"

“FELICIANO!”

Feliciano froze, heart hammering in his chest. What was Lovino doing here?! “Eheh...Fratello! They released you!”

Lovino scowled, his eyes drifting to Feliciano’s telltale grip on Ludwig’s arm, and back up to Ludwig’s face where they widened in recognition. “You! Why is it that every time my brother disappears, I find out he’s with you.”

While Ludwig gritted his jaw and blushed, Feliciano cried, “Fratello! That’s not fair, Ludwig has been showing me around the school. I haven’t wanted to bother you because you’re so busy!”

But Lovino was not in the mood to be argued with. “Well they’ve let me free now, for once. Feli, I need to speak to you,” He gave Ludwig another hard look. “Alone.”

Ludwig looked between the two of them as Feliciano looked as apologetic as he could. Finally Ludwig nodded and spoke politely to both. “Well enjoy your time together. Feliciano, the sea and islands are not moving anywhere. We can see them next time.”

Reluctantly, Feliciano let his arm go, and Ludwig walked off back into the library. As soon as he did that, Lovino grasped his arm and tugged them back to the nymph pool.

“Ve Fratello, you want to go visit Luka?”

“No idiot I...” Lovino sighed and sank to the floor, hugging his knees. “I need quiet time and I won’t get it at the carriage or anywhere else. But this chamber is off limits to most so...I just need a break Feli. My head feels like it’s going to explode with everything.”

Suddenly feeling guilty for not trying to reach out to his brother more, Feliciano sat by his side as they rolled up their trousers and allowed their legs to rest in the water. “Is it all very new to you Fratello? Maybe some of the things they taught you at the Academia will be more suited to the challenges. The goblet did pick you out rather than any of the rest of us.”

“No it’s not new,” Lovino responded in a ragged breath. “It’s just a lot to review. And when I try to think about what we may need well...dueling? Yeah dueling is taught as an art at the Academia, but here at Durmstrang, they’re taught practical dueling as if they’re going to be invaded tomorrow! And they actually were invaded at Hogwarts! Defense against the Dark Arts? We’re better at potions, information and antidotes. It’s just...”

“What about water?” Feliciano interrupted.

Scowling, Lovino twisted around. “What do you mean? What about water?”

“Well,” Feliciano shrugged. “You spent more time with our grandmothers, living down there in Italy. And with Dominique being part Veela, and Timo being from the Väinämöinen family, and you...well it’s a theme right? The Goblet chose elementals for a reason.”

Lovino shrugged. “At best that means I get a challenge of fire, while Dominique faces water and Timo faces earth.”

“But the organizers couldn’t have known who the champions would be. Madame Maxime hasn’t even given you a hint?”

Lovino returned with a bitter laugh. “No, she can’t. Traditionally Hogwarts has been the high minded school that doesn’t warn its champions, but now with Germania as the headmaster of Durmstrang, he and Headmistress McGonagall have agreed that all organizers have to make unbreakable vows before the tournament to prevent cheating. Righteous potato loving bastards, all of them!” He spat out.

Feliciano gulped and hugged his brother. “Well, in one week we’ll all know. Fratello, I do believe in you.”

“You don’t need to pay me lip service Feli!”

“No I mean it Fratello! Here look I got my sketchbook back!” Feliciano opened the leather bound book to show his brother the dragon. “I drew and colored this at the end of my first year. He’s your dragon Fratello, your patronus. You could have had your own animal, a wolf like Papa, or even an eagle like grandpa, but you got our ancestor’s dragon! That has to mean something!’ When Lovino still looked doubtful, Feliciano remembered Ludwig’s words a month ago now ‘do you have faith in your brother?. He did, and he’d have to convince Lovino to have faith in himself. “And even if you didn’t...” he continued. “I’d believe in you anyway because you’ve always been the strong one Lovi. You swim in the oceans, you faced down mama and papa when they forgot themselves, and you’ve always kept me safe. You’ll get through.”

The brothers spent more time in silence, speaking of inconsequential things as Feliciano tried to comfort his nervous brother. One more week until the first challenge, whatever that was. How could be have let that slip his mind?

* * *

  
Despite how courteous, and cheerful Feliciano was, Ludwig was convinced they must have met before. Feliciano simply did not mention it. Still, Feliciano hardly seemed the type to be able to lie, so Ludwig mulled over it. There was no way even Feliciano, clueless as he sometimes was, to not know. They were in the midst of another tournament, and in that context, Ludwig knew that his name was famous, and word always spread quickly. Besides, the previous tournament was hosted at Beauxbatons. Feliciano was Ludwig’s own age, so he must have been present.

Yet, Feliciano treated the event the same as everyone besides his brother or grandfather did - he never mentioned it if he could. They almost hit on the topic once before Feliciano’s obvious stammers betrayed his discomfort with the topic. There was only one solution for this mystery. Ludwig strode down the hallway to his grandfather’s office, hoping that he would be present. With the first challenge just a few days away, all the organizers were busy trying to make sure it was ready.

“Heya Lud, what’s troubling you?” Gilbert stepped out of their grandfather’s office. “Eh, if you need to speak to Gramps, he’s a little busy at the moment, got a meeting with the other headmasters.”

“Oh...I see, actually I wanted to ask you a question.”

Gilbert looked a little surprised at that, but nodded. “Sure. Shoot. What is it?”

“Well brother I... I just wanted to ask you about four years ago, when we were hosted by Beauxbatons Academy.”

Now Gilbert looked absolutely surprised. Ludwig rarely brought up the topic on his own. In fact he was starting to feel quite irritated at himself for avoiding such an issue.  
“Did I make any friends at the Academy?”

Gilbert sighed and rested a nervous hand on the back of his neck. “Truth be told little bro, I suspected you had a little girlfriend, but I was entirely taken up with the tournament, and...a lot of other things. I mean, I also figured that for something like that you wouldn't want your big bro getting in the way you know?”

“A girlfriend?!” Ludwig exclaimed in spite of himself. He had a girlfriend? No one felt like telling him until he had actually asked?! He desperately searched his memory for any vague hint of this childhood romance, despite knowing that nothing would come to him. There was a faint feeling of disappointment though, Feliciano was certainly a boy. Occasionally an androgynous looking one but still a boy. “Was that all?” He demanded. “The whole time I only made one friend?”

Gilbert chuckled. “If you did you kept them to yourself Lud, otherwise I’d have tracked them down and invited them over during the holidays. I only suspected you had a girlfriend just because you were working so hard to keep everything a secret you know? And hey, if you did have a girlfriend, don’t blame yourself. They tend to take up a lot of your time.” He winked.

“I...what about the student that they say I rescued? Who was that? Did you ever try to invite him or her over for the holidays?”

Gilbert’s eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to recall the information. “Well, it was never clear in all the chaos whether you were rescuing one student or a few, or if you were even rescuing anyone at all. I wouldn’t be surprised if you did though. Anyway, none of the students ever stepped forward, but there was one who seemed really attached to you, now that I remember...a girl. She wouldn’t let you go. We had to pull her off...Hah!” Gilbert suddenly pulled an arm around Ludwig’s neck, laughing and grinning. “Great job Lud! She was a cute little thing! I bet that was your girlfriend! Oh man! Why didn’t I ever think of that before?!”

Ludwig managed to free himself from Gilbert’s enthusiastic grasp. So far, no mention of Feliciano. “Oh.”

“Why so disappointed? That answered your question right? You had at least one friend from Beauxbatons...in fact...” Gilbert suddenly grabbed Ludwig’s arm and started running and dragging him down the hallway. Ludwig groaned, wondering how his brother was the older one. Honestly this was ridiculous.

“Brother! Where are you dragging me to?” Ludwig could have pulled free, but he chose to run alongside Gilbert anyway.

“We’re going to the owlery! Antonio’s always there these days, and you know, HE went to Beauxbatons. He’ll know who this mystery girl of yours is! Oh man I can’t wait to find out. My little bro had a girlfriend. I can’t believe it but I’m proud of you!”

“What?! Wait brother no!” Ludwig pulled on Gilbert’s arm to stop him. “I don’t want to find out who she was!”He could barely process Feliciano wanting to be his friend, much less this fantasy that Gilbert clearly must have invented about him having a girlfriend. Besides, if he did...how would he face her now? She had surely moved on.

“What?! Why not? Jeez Lud, she’ll probably want to know what happened to you ya know? With all those poncy academy students about, they’ll be able to let her know.”

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, along with the telltale metal cling. Ludwig had stopped Gilbert in front of the owlery, where his Spanish auror friend was walking out. “What’s all the excitement about amigos?” He asked, smiling bright an cheerful as always.

Gilbert sighed theatrically. “My lump of a brother had a girlfriend at Beauxbatons four years ago, that’s what. I’m convinced of it! You’re gonna help us find out who she is.”  
Ludwig looked around quickly for an escape. The last thing he needed was his brother and his crazed friends running some kind of matchmaking interference for him. They would probably break several laws and Antonio would have to arrest himself while Francis expelled himself as a professor.

“OOh! OOh!” Antonio actually jumped up and down in excitement. Ludwig swallowed hard, but it seemed that his brother knew him too well. Gilbert was behind him, blocking off his escape.

“Now brother, I never took you as the type to surrender or retreat.” Gilbert grinned dangerously and Ludwig thought desperately to Feliciano’s earlier words about the wisdom of the Fleetwing. So this was what he was talking about. He knew that Feliciano was wiser than he let on. At least he could take solace in the fact that Francis was nowhere to be seen. At least not yet.

“Who? Who?” Antonio squealed, still jumping up and down. He had clearly been spending too much time with the owls.

“For Odin’s sake!” Ludwig finally yelled. “You both have the wits of a broom if you think that this is a good idea! If it turns out to be true then fine, I will send her word of my health but that is all!” He felt rather uncomfortable with the idea that he had essentially abandoned a girl in France. She surely deserved better than that. There would have been no way for her to contact him while he was a patient either, his access had been strictly limited to family. Besides, he still had to sort out the feelings he had for Feliciano. The strange and confusing boy insisted on being his friend, but Ludwig was starting to suspect that his own feelings were more than friendly. Friends were not supposed to make you...excited yet nervous and tingling like this.

“Well that’s cold!” Antonio chided. “For all you know she’s been pining for you. Imagine what it must have looked like from her perspective! You got hurt and you disappeared, without a trace.”

“That is why I said I would send word that I am well!” Ludwig yelled back. 

Gilbert put an arm around Ludwig and Antonio, leaning in almost conspiratorially. “Hey guys, we’re getting ahead of ourselves. We can figure out what to do after we confirm the lucky lady’s identity. So Antonio...do you remember the last challenge?”

Suddenly serious, Antonio frowned and looked at Ludwig. “Of course I do Gilbert.”

“Yeah well, remember when the smoke cleared and everyone went to Ludwig, there were all those kids around him? And there was this one girl who was crying and wouldn’t let him go? We had to-”

“Girl?” Antonio looked completely confused. “What girl?”

Gilbert hung his head in exasperation. “By Odin you’re thick! The girl! Clinging onto my lil’ bro! Chubby cheeks, auburn hair and-”

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA....” Antonio threw his hands up in the air and then on both his cheeks as he stared at both Ludwig and Gilbert, laughing uncontrollably. “Ahahahahaha oh it hurts! Ahahahahaha!” He collapsed against the back wall, clutching his stomach, tears streaming down his eyes.

Ludwig was simply shocked, staring and wondering who this girl could possibly be that would cause such a reaction from Antonio. She must have been a very popular girl, or maybe as she grew up she had become very very strange? Or maybe her new significant other was a giant or something who could stomp on Ludwig in a second?  
“Hey!” Gilbert yelled. “Hey Brujo! What’s wrong with you?! You finally lost it ya idiot?!”

Antonio’s head shot up. “You’re the idiot! I can excuse Ludwig because he can’t remember it but you!”

“I was occupied okay? Who is she?!”

But Antonio only burst out laughing again and Ludwig felt that they had no choice but to wait until he could speak again. He had to admit, he was curious now, even if getting increasingly worried.

Eventually, Antonio recovered, and ignoring Gilbert completely, placed his hands on Ludwig’s shoulders, a serious look on his face. “You need to help me Ludwig. We’re in this together now!”

Oh come now this was ridiculous! “What?! Antonio, what is going on? What are you talking about? Who is she?!”

But Antonio only smiled in understanding. “Hey Gil, this kid you were talking about. Pretty, chubby cheeks, short auburn hair, warm brown eyes and cried a lot right?”  
Ludwig swallowed nervously...could it be?

“Yeah,” Gilbert nodded. “What’s so funny about that?”

Antonio leaned over and responded with an exaggerated whisper. “What’s funny is that you need to get your eyes checked Gil...you’re describing a boy, not a girl.”

Now Gilbert blushed. “What?!”

“Hahaha seriously Gilbert! First you thought Elizabetha was a boy, then you thought that Roderich was a girl, and now...Feliciano Vargas! Did you think you had a little sister when Ludwig was first born?”

Gilbert yelled something in response, defending himself and his apparent lack of ability to distinguish genders, but Ludwig was not listening. His head was swimming with what Antonio said. Feliciano did know him! And it was quite possible that Feliciano was...well just because Gilbert insisted that there was a romantic aspect to things did not mean that there was. It was entirely possible that they were good friends and Ludwig wanted to keep it to himself anyway. Yes, it could be that! But...girlfriend? 

Ludwig had already been trying to imagine this shadowy person in his arms, or even...stealing kisses with him in some hidden part of the Beauxbatons Palace, and now that person had become Feliciano in his mind. No! He couldn’t jump to conclusions and he shouldn’t project such feelings of intimacy onto Feliciano. This could all be a result of a misunderstanding after all.

“Ludwig! Hey are you listening?” Both Gilbert and Antonio called, so Ludwig snapped back to the present.

“Ludwig!” Antonio cried. “They’re beautiful aren’t they? What is it? Is it the Nereid blood? Do you think it works just like the Veelas? It makes them impossible to resist?”  
Gilbert groaned. “Veelas, like all nymphs are female you ninny. Their charm is supposed to affect men when they turn it on, but that doesn’t stop Veela from turning into screeching banshees who toss fireballs when they’re mad. Hells, they don’t even need to turn it on! I don’t think Luka turns it on, but that doesn’t stop Matthias from acting as if she does.”

“That’s where you’re wrong amigo. There are male nymphs, they’re just really really rare. So rare that in the past they were considered deities themselves. That’s one of the reason why the nymphs of the Mediterranean decided to allow joinings with human men. It’s quite common there. That way they’re not held hostage to the one male who is born every few generations! ”

“Quiet!” Ludwig yelled, grabbing the attention of the two older men. “What are you talking about Antonio?”

Antonio smiled again, but this time it was different - warmer, focused and gentle. It was as if a major weight had been removed from his shoulders, leaving him a peace of some sort. “The Vargas brothers of course. Feliciano was always a cute child. But yes,” He laughed. “I suppose he did look like a girl when he first started school. But his brother...wow. No words can do him any justice.”

Remembering the angry young man who had grabbed him by the collar the first time they met, Ludwig had to agree - few words could do Lovino Vargas justice - but probably not in a way that he and Antonio could agree on. “Antonio, you know that you cannot seek...a close relationship with Lovino Vargas. He is a champion and you are an organizer. Some would question both of your integrity. Not to mention, the unbreakable vow...”

Gilbert scoffed in response. “That’s why this pathetic fool has been assaulting the school owls.”

“I am sending him Italian love poetry!” Antonio beamed in direct contrast to his brother’s derision. “I’m not signing it of course, I’m just sending them to him anonymously.”  
Ludwig was quite unsure what to make of Antonio’s sudden declaration of love. Poetry?

“Wait for it Lud, you haven’t even heard the best part.” Gilbert rolled his eyes and grinned.

Ludwig looked back at Antonio with concern. “Do I want to?”

“And after this tournament is done, I’ll find him after his graduation ceremony and serenade him with all the same poetry that I’ll be sending to him all year! He’ll have to recognize my ongoing devotion then! And then, what choice will he have but to fall into my arms!”

“Or break your guitar over your head.” Gilbert added.

Ludwig thought back to Feliciano’s brother and realized that each interaction with him involved him yelling, screaming or scowling. It was more likely that his brother was correct...but what did he know about romance? In all the time he had spent studying charms, magical history, defense against dark arts, elements and many other things, he had never found anything that could help enlighten him about his feelings right now - what they meant or what to do about them. Italian poetry may have been Antonio’s rather creative idea, but it was hardly something that could be effective for him! And was that what he wanted? More importantly, was it what Feliciano wanted? He seemed to be the type of person who was friendly and warm to everyone.

Suddenly, Antonio clapped him hard on the shoulders. “Do not be so troubled and lost in thought there little Ludwig! Since I have to wait until the year is out to win my Vargas brother, I’m going to help you with yours! But would you mind if I asked you for an update on my cute Lovi every now and then?”

What?! Ludwig pushed Antonio away in a panic. “That is highly presumptuous of you!” He scolded. “I came here to find an answer to a question, which you have both helped me with. Thank you. Now however, I will take my leave, I am sure that you are both very busy.” Without waiting for either of them to respond, Ludwig turned around and swiftly walked away, ignoring his brother’s protests or Antonio’s calls to reconsider. There was only one place he could go - the library. There had to be a book there that would help him through this! There always had been in the past.

* * *

  
The night before the challenge, Feliciano found that he could not sleep. The too total silence from Lovino’s bed betrayed his brother’s similar state. So he squeezed into his brother’s bed, where they held each other and dozed as best they could until the fateful morning.

Before Lovino left, he hugged him and gave a warning. “Feli, I just want you to know, sometimes they use hostages in the tournament. The one that the champions treasure the most in their lives. For me that’s you. If any of those cod brained organizers approach you for a mysterious meeting, just run okay Feli? I don’t want you involved in this.”

Feliciano hugged Lovino as hard as he could. He was scared for his brother, and nervous about the day, but he repeated Ludwig’s words like a mantra - have faith in Lovino. So he did. “I’ll be fine and you’ll be fine Fratello. I’ll be there rooting for you.”

Lovino looked like he was about to say something, when a Durmstrang owl hooted and scratched urgently against the glass. “Neptune’s Beard! Not again!” He yelled.  
“Fratello! What is it?”

Feliciano was truly curious about all these notes. They looked short but never failed to distress his brother. “We have to let it in Lovino, it’s flown all this way.”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “From the castle to the carriage isn’t exactly an ordeal Feli, you’re too fond of these owls!” Feliciano had taken to keeping copious amounts of owl treats in their room for Lovino’s letters. “Not today. I’m not in the mood.”

But Feliciano had let the owl in anyway, and fed it treats as it held its leg out to Lovino. As usual, his brother turned a curious shade of red and eyed the owl suspiciously. However, it was rather impossible to win a staring contest against an owl, so Lovino finally, reluctantly, untied the small note and opened it, where he looked surprised.  
“What is it?” Feliciano asked.

“Nothing.” Lovino sighed in exasperation but actually picked up a quill and hastily scribbled on a spare piece of parchment while Feliciano took the opportunity to read the note. It simply said:

_“In bocca al lupo!”_

Lovino quickly grabbed the note from Feli, throwing a disapproving look while he tied the response to the owl’s leg. “Take this directly to whoever sent that okay?” He ordered, and let the owl go.

“What’s wrong Lovi? That’s rather nice, you have a fan out there wishing you good luck today.”

But Lovino was lost in thought, and finally nervous again. After Lovino left, Feliciano felt his nerves return and dully went through the motions of dressing and studying for the day. It was impossible to pay attention to his classes. Before long, he found himself running to the library, trying to find Ludwig - his anchor. Unless Ludwig had any classes, he was certain to be in the library. And there he was, like a light of comfort, rock solid and stable, scribbling in that red book of his and surrounded by a pile of other random ones. Feliciano ran up and hugged him, seeking to share in that strength and solidity. Remembering the courage that Ludwig already had as a much younger boy, and had never lost. Finally, those strong arms surrounded him as well, albeit hesitantly, and Feliciano just squeezed harder.

Eventually, Ludwig broke the silence, softly. “It is strange when you are quiet.”

Feliciano sighed. “I just want today to be over, and my brother safely in his bed, feeling good about himself again. Ludwig, will you take me to the arena?”

“Of course.”

While the visitors traveled by broom or other flying means, the Durmstrang students chose as usual to travel through the roots of Halla’s Tree. The first challenge was being held in an arena put up on the second closest island to the school. Rumors guessed that the arena would be anything from an underwater challenge to a maze, or fighting off trolls. Lovino had shut himself in his room whenever such talk started, his imagination hardly needed any assistance, and Feliciano was usually with him if he wasn’t getting trained. Today however, all their questions would be answered.

He traveled with unusual silence with Ludwig, hardly seeing anyone. Matthias had recognized him and said hello but all Feliciano managed was a wan smile. Eventually, Feliciano felt a heavy arm over his shoulders, and he looked up to see Ludwig’s concerned eyes.

“Feliciano I...well, we are here. All I can do is assure you that my grandfather and brother have personally worked very hard, along with your Professor Bonnefoy and others to make sure that this tournament will be safe. There are double the amount of aurors than usual posted around the arena to intervene if anything goes wrong.”

Nodding, Feliciano followed Ludwig around a circular staircase in what appeared to be a large dome. It was surprisingly warm and he noticed many Durmstrang students pulling off their heavy outer cloaks in the heat. Eventually Ludwig led him to a special room, where he found some of the organizers like Antonio and Gilbert, Louis Weasley, and another frightening looking tall man with glasses that he did not recognize.

“Well then,” Ludwig started. “I suppose I will now take my leave, you-”

“No Ludwig! There’s plenty of room, please stay!” Feliciano begged. He needed Ludwig today. He could not imagine having to sit through the next few hours just by himself. Even with the others there, they didn’t make him feel as secure as Ludwig did.

“Yeah Luddy, no one’s kicking you out.” Gilbert called from the back, standing next to a grinning Antonio.

“You should stay Ludwig!” Antonio added. “Feliciano could use a friend today. Isn’t that right Feli?”

Yes! Thank you Antonio and Gilbert! Surely Ludwig would listen to his older brother? He was happy to see that they were still close, despite all that had happened. “Yes! Yes Ludwig, especially today. Please sit with me!”

Ludwig had turned a delicate shade of pink, and oddly looked like he could have strangled the two men, but he stiffly sat down anyway while Feliciano smiled at Louis, and then took in the view of the arena below him.

His jaw dropped - it was massive! The arena was a jungle, with viewing areas just below the canopy so that the students could see what their champions would do. It was amazing that the organizers had managed to maintain this dome in such freezing temperatures! In the center was an elevated hill, covered in wild trees and vines, where a triangular chamber stood without a ceiling. Within it were three artifacts. Three walls extended from each point of the enclosed chamber, out into the jungle, all the way to the doors at the far side of the circular walls. Leaves rustled, and odd noises filled the air, immediately making the hair on Feliciano’s skin rise. Whatever was in there, was staying hidden until the champions showed themselves.

“Greetings students!” Arthur Kirkland’s voice boomed, bouncing off the rounded walls and ceilings of the dome. “Today we will witness the first challenge of the Tri-Wizard Tournament! I would ask all of you to stay in your seats and keep your limbs next to you until the challenge is officially closed.”  
Feliciano gulped.

“Our champions will enter the arena in their respective areas at the same time. They will then have to reach the chamber in the centre to grab an artifact. These are clues towards the next challenge. The first to arrive will have their choice of artifact, and it will contain the most information. The last will receive the smallest clue. Of course, they will have to face what awaits them in the jungle. Best of luck to our champions. Now let the games begin!”

Arthur Kirkland released a flare of colorful sparkles from his wand and the three doors swung open to a loud chorus of cheers. The noise however, must have been dampened in the arena itself, because the three champions had no reaction.

Carefully, the three champions walked into the arena from their respective doors, and then those doors closed. Each were dressed in sturdy cotton robes, and heavy boots. Ideal for the environment in front of them. Timo wore a deep red, almost brown tunic for Durmstrang, Dominique wore the black of Hogwarts, and Lovino the light blue of Beauxbatons. The cheers only got louder as the champions emerged, and Feliciano could not help but join in after seeing his brother.

“Forza Azzuri Lovino!” Feliciano called. But Lovino clearly could not hear him.

Carefully, the champions pulled out their wands. Lovino and Timo stayed their ground, but Dominique attempted a summoning spell “Accio Firebolt!”

Louis smacked his head with his hand. “Honestly sis, you’re in an enclosed dome!” As if answering his frustration, a loud ‘thwack’ could be heard against the hard packed ice of the outer dome’s wall, and Dominique’s shoulders dropped a little.

“Well, that was an...attempt at summoning a broom to help her fly to the top of the hill there from Hogwards, but I’m afraid that the point of this challenge is for each champion to reach that chamber with only what they brought with them when they entered.” Arthur Kirkland commented with such dry sarcasm it was clear what he personally thought of the attempt.

It was clear that none of the champions could hear the commentary either. There was no obvious response to Arthur’s words. Suddenly, Dominique forged straight ahead at a run, as if deciding to face whatever was hiding dead on. Using a slashing motion with her wand, she cut down the trees and vines in her path. The Hogwarts students cheered her on, when she suddenly screamed and jumped away.

Feliciano stood up, trying vainly to get a better view of what stopped her. Suddenly, eight giant hairy legs flexed out from the shadows, followed by the inevitable unblinking eight arachnid eyes of a primal looking, light haired acromantula. Feliciano couldn’t help it, he screamed along with many others once they realized what was hiding all over the arena.

Shaking Feliciano nodded and found that he was holding Ludwig’s hand in a vice-like grip, but he couldn’t relax. This was the organizers’ idea of a safer tournament!? Three teenagers encased in a dome of flesh-eating giant spiders?!

Louis must have agreed with him, because the normally elegant boy grabbed Antonio by the collar and gruffly demanded the same question in French.

“They’re not flesh eating. Well, not human flesh anyway.” Gilbert calmly answered from the back, calmly striding up to them. “There are more types of acromantulas than those. Originally, acramantulas were bred by witches and wizards to guard treasure. That’s what these guys are doing. This is one of the breeds that maintained a dislike for human meat. What else do we know about acramantulas?”

But no one cared for Gilbert’s care of magical creatures lesson right now. Dominique’s voice echoed from her fray, spells went flying as the spiders worked, attempting to surround her, but she was fast, whipping her wand around so swiftly that it was hard to keep up. “Arania Exumai! Arania Exumai! Petrificus Totalus! Impedimentia! Reducto!” Explosions and flying spiders followed in her wake. However, now Feliciano could see the light leather armor strapped onto the spiders. None were harmed, only thrown back, while they avoided exploding rocks and trees. Dominique was clearly in a panic, while in the other two still stood in calm arenas, Lovino and Timo looked more focused.

“Well it looks like Miss Weasley has given the game away,” Arthur Kirkland drawled. “Mr. Vargas and Mr. Väinämöinen are still considering their battle strategies. Excellent display of advanced defensive knowledge displayed by Hogwarts, as expected, but I daresay that Miss Weasley has missed an important component that would have helped her immensely, but we will see. Now, what are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang going to do?”

Suddenly a bright and powerful Italian Fleetwing emerged from Lovino’s wand, flying around him to the surprise and gasps of the audience.

“He’s good, really good.” Gilbert observed, a considering look on his face. “Didn’t even hear him call his Patronus, but he’s managed to conjure up a clear one anyway.”

Ludwig squeezed Feliciano’s hand, and was that a small smile on his face? “I expect that his happy memory has something to do with you Feliciano.”

Feliciano smiled in return and kept looking at Lovino. He was not done with his patronus, it was flying around him, getting larger and clearer until it was deceptively real. He finally stopped at around a toddler size for the dragon. Without a word, Lovino flicked his wand in the direction obvious straight direction to his hill, while he quickly ran to the left, into the jungle.

“Clever strategy there from Beauxbatons, it appears to me that Mr Vargas is trying to draw out his foe to give him time to study it, before doing anything rash. That is also quite the impressive patronus. Mr Vargas bears watching.”

Feliciano felt a flush of pride for his brother. Arthur Kirkland actually sounded more impressed with Lovino than he did for his own school champion, but perhaps Arthur had higher expectations from his own school.

Lovino’s strategy seemed to work, many of the Acramantula cast wary eyes at the dragon. Even a young one was reason for worry after all. As they moved, they revealed their positions as they shifted closer to the center. Lovino quietly crept past the front line of the spiders as their attention was turned and turned white.

“It doesn’t look to me at the moment that Beauxbatons has caught on either. Does no one teach Care of Magical Creatures anymore?”

Feliciano kept his eyes on Lovino as his brother slowly crept, staying rock still and hiding when a spider patrolled by, and making snail paced progress when he dared to move.  
“It looks like our Mr Väinämöinen is still strategizing. Wise move. You’ll notice that we never actually set a time limit on this contest. Meanwhile it looks like Miss Weasley has been forced to retreat back to her original position. She’s surrounded?”

Sure enough, Dominique was back in front of her door, where the spiders formed a semi-circle around what must have been an invisible protective barrier set around the start point. They were not threatening, but they were on their guard, and Dominique observed them carefully, trying to get her bearings, trying to feel less scared.

The arena settled into a tense silence. Now that everyone knew what the champions faced, they only watched in sharp suspense. Besides, it was all too easy to watch in horrid fascination as the trees rustled, or the almost disjointed looking legs of the spiders slowly creep around.

“Arania Exumai!” Lovino suddenly cried, and Feliciano looked down in despair to see that a group of spiders had found his brother. “Protego!” He called immediately afterwards. And the spiders similarly surrounded Lovino. His brother could not even retreat, they were behind him as well.

Meanwhile, Timo started to walk forward slowly and started examining the trees closest to him. He appeared to be testing the wood and finally pulled out a pocketknife and cut off a thin bamboo shoot about a foot long and started whittling.

“What’s he doing?” Antonio mused, leaning forward, as the frightening and big man seated a little ways away started smiling slightly.

“I’m betting he’s making a flute.” Gilbert answered. “He’s one of Rod's musicamagi. Timo’s family can do amazing things with a Finnish harp, but in this arena he has to improvise.”

Gilbert was right. Timo tested his flute a few times, made some adjustments and started to play a simple but haunting melody. At first nothing happened, but the rustling of leaves, foretelling the arrival of the protective acramantula, but finally when the first few appeared, Timo had finished making some final desperate fixes to his instrument with his short knife and started to play a clearer melody. The acromantula stopped and slowed, lulled by the music, but did not retreat.

“Good show of improvisation from Durmstrang, Mr Väinämöinen has made use of his environment to play to his strengths.”

Dominique meanwhile looked ready to try something new. Taking a breath, she leaped and jumped on the nearest acramantula and bounded across the tops of them faster than they could respond at first. That was when Feliciano noticed that the armor the spiders were wearing appeared to actually be some kind of harness, and Dominique was running on their saddles. These acramantula did not seem to be of the web spinning variety, but they were powerful jumpers. They chased after Dominique, who blasted the ones getting too close out of the way.

Antonio let out a low whistle. “That girl can fight, that’s for sure.”

Louis though, suddenly asked. “These acramantula. What do they eat?”

Gilbert only smiled. “Close little Hogwarts, but not quite there.”

Lovino meanwhile had called back his patronus, who flew in a circle around him, occasionally snapping, forcing the closest spiders back. That was when he appeared to have realized something, because he sprinted to the side of an old but low hanging tree, jumped, climbed and at the right moment, dropped himself down on the harness of the closest acramantula.

“And Bravo to Beauxbatons for recognizing the harness.” Arthur’s voice boomed out. “A little lacking in execution however.”

Feliciano frowned and looked at Gilbert for answers, but he was giving none. Neither was Antonio or Ludwig, though Feliciano could tell from the frustration on Ludwig’s face that he had figured the challenge out. “What is it Ludwig?” Feliciano demanded.

Ludwig sighed and whispered back. “I’m guessing you don’t learn much about acramantula in your care of magical creatures class in the Academy?”

“Textbook only,” Feliciano responded. “They’re flesh eating and therefore too dangerous for us to study up close.”

“Consider this Feliciano. The rainforest habitat is one of the richest and most diverse of all habitats in the world. Muggles and the magical community are finding new species hiding in its denseness all the time. What makes you think that there is only one type of acramantula living in this world?”

Before Feliciano could answer, the crowd silenced itself. He turned to see what was happening. Dominique was still running through the spiders, occasionally knocked down, but she always stood up to fight. Lovino was struggling to stay on his acramantula, and the others were scurrying around, harrying him, but not otherwise harming him. Meanwhile, Timo had been playing a tune that made the spiders and trees part for him, but he had suddenly stopped, as if reaching an epiphany. He put both his flute and wand away, and raised his hands in suddender.

Gilbert let out a breath and smiled.. “And it looks like little Väinämöinen has figured it out. I bet you’re happy now Berwald.”

The slightest of smiles lit the man’s face, but otherwise he did not move or speak.

Suddenly, a sweet and cheerful voice was heard amidst the chaos, amplified to the audience from the arena.

“...like to introduce myself. My name is Timo Väinämöinen of the Durmstrang Institute. May I ask, who is the lead guard here?”

A clicking noise was heard in response, somewhat agitated, but Timo’s soothing voice seemed to work to calm it down. “I apologize that I do not speak your language. I simply wished to know what were the terms that those who asked you to be here set. I do not wish to steal the treasure from atop the hill. I have been instructed, I suspect by the same people, to only claim one item, which is mine. I would hardly declare myself if I wished to steal.”

And then it dawned on Feliciano - this was the theme of the whole tournament before everyone became excited about three potential elementals. Magical unity and cooperation. Headmaster Germania had not just been talking about witch and wizard communities, but all those who lived outside of the Muggle world.

“Wait.” That terrible deep and clicking spider voice responded, and Feliciano could see a group of spiders come together in front of Timo to confer in their language. Though the young man was obviously nervous, and fearful, he tried his best to stand comfortably, and without threat. Eventually a larger spider joined the group, wearing more elaborate leather armor. All the other spiders moved away from it and bowed slightly in respect. The old spider’s voice sounded in the room. It still sounded horrible, and it was unmistakably chuckling. “Well, well, clever young wizard. You figured it out then didn’t you?”

Timo responded nervously. “Well, to be honest, I was hoping one of you would agree to listen and help me. I looked up at that hill and realized that there would be no way I would be able to climb it through such a dense jungle alone, without help, while fighting or hiding from you, and I would run out of breath eventually. Then I realized that I did not really want to if I had the choice.” '

“Wise, wise. Well then little one. I don’t like how your first thought was to charm and subjugate my children, even if you did it in a slightly more peaceful manner. I have often observed that such actions from humans betrays a more dangerous type of foe.”

Everyone held their breath, while Dominique and Lovino still struggled. Timo obviously had to calm himself to respond. “I am truly sorry Father Spider. I have a lot to learn. I confess I was frightened - I come from a cold place and you come from a warm one. I have two arms and legs and you have eight. I was afraid that your children would eat me and I responded to how different we are. I should have remembered that your family can speak to us, and that we could...speak through it. I did realize that after I overcame my fear. If you’re still angry, then I’m sorry for bothering you and you don’t need to provide me aid. I will try to reach the hill on my own. I only wish to ask that you and your children do not block my way.”

After a long moment of thoughful silence, the old spider suddenly laughed. “Aren’t you a serious little one? You learn well at least. Well, on my back you go.”

Feliciano, Ludwig and Louis were taken aback by that, and even Berwald stood.

“Huh?” Timo asked, clearly frightened.

“You heard me.”

Louis peered down, getting a better look at the spider. “Oh Merlin,” He breathed. “The champions are supposed to ask the spiders for help to climb to the hill.”

Antonio chuckled in response. “There, you’ve figured it out. It is harder to know that down there though, in the heat of the moment with adrenaline coursing through your veins. But that is essentially the key to this arena. I mean come on look at that jungle. It's dense enough that you'd never make it alone within a day without help. Now we need to see how long it takes Lovino and Dominique to figure it out.”

Feliciano found himself loosening his grip on a now quite red Ludwig, feeling comfortable now that he was sure his brother would not be harmed. These spiders were not dangerous. Meanwhile, Timo carefully climbed onto the spider’s back and they made their way steadily towards the triangular chamber.

“And Timo Väinämöinen from Durmstrang is the first to reach the chamber!” Arthur’s voice declared. The Durmstrang students clapped while Matthias gave out a loud whoop that could clearly be heard throughout the dome.

Meanwhile, Dominique fought and Lovino had reached a breaking point, finally yelling in hysterics. “What do you want me to say?! What do you want me to do?! Trust me I taste horrible! And if I wasn’t dropped in here I wouldn’t have bothered you!” Miraculously, the spiders stopped and started chittering, and Lovino went paler. “I never learned how to speak acramantula!” He squeaked.

Feliciano held his breath. It was possible, just possible that Lovino would stumble upon the solution by accident. Just then however, it seemed that Dominique realized her mistake.

“Wait!” She called out. “I want to speak to you!” She called out, wand out but no longer throwing out attacking spells. Her spiders stopped as well, and chittered with a much more aggravated tone than Lovino’s group.

Meanwhile, Timo carefully observed the three artifacts and picked the largest in the center. He then read something and reached to an object that was hiding under the artifact. Upon touching it, he disappeared. Berwald immediately stood up and growled. “Wh’r s’he?”

Gilbert shrugged. “Don’t worry big guy, he’s next door.” He waved at a room next to them with closed doors. “That’s where the judges are viewing this. After they’re done making sure he’s okay, and Nurse Katyushka’s had a look at him, he’ll come through and you can see him.”

Oh...that was neat. Feliciano looked down again, willing his brother to understand that the spiders would not harm him, and to remember that acromantula could speak human.

But Lovino was frozen in terror, surrounded by all those monstrous eyes.

Then he heared Dominique cry. “Are we...supposed to ride one of you up the hill?!”

Angry clicking sounded from Dominique’s area, as the spiders were clearly yelling at her. They clearly were unimpressed by her initial behavior and were protesting having to help her anywhere. Lovino meanwhile came to his senses.

With a nervous hand, he slowly pocketed his wand in his robes. “Uh....s-soo....uh...” he was shaking so hard he could not speak clearly. “M-may I have a-a...h-help to reach the chamber on the hill?”

It had been a long time since Feliciano had heard his brother try to be so courteous to anyone or anything that was not a lady, but surely the sensitive spiders were already annoyed by Lovino’s earlier attack. Eventually larger leader spiders made their ways to both Dominique and Lovino at around the same time.

“Well well...Italian. I hear Italian food is absolutely delicious!” The senior spider said to Lovino, clearly in jest. But it was enough for Lovino to start whispering prayers of salvation and returning to the sea.

Meanwhile, the spider speaking to Dominique sounded more like an exasperated parent. “Walk into someone’s home, break their things, attack them, and then demand help. Honestly, were you raised in a barn?”

“I’m sorry!” Dominique defended herself. “My family has had dealings with acromantula before and they barely escaped getting eaten!”

Back in Lovino’s arena, the big spider seemed to have had enough fun with teasing. “Oh enough of that praying Italian and hold on! We’d rather you than the other one right now if you know what I mean.”

Lovino however, was shaking so hard that he slipped off the saddle twice, before being able to reach the handholds. Doing so forced him to almost lie down on top of the spider, too close to the hairy body for Lovino’s liking. It was an odd balance of how to be the furthest away from a spider while being on it. Once there though, the spider started jumping and climbing with Lovino on his back across the trees and up the hill.

“And it looks like Beauxbatons has reached the chamber. That leaves Hogwarts.” Arthur reported with clear disappointment.

Louis settled back in his seat, resigned and muttering under his breath in French and English. “Uncle Ron will have a heartattack when he hears about this. But otherwise, it looks like getting lectured by grandmother.” He concluded with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Lovino had chosen his artifact and was transported to the room next door. Feliciano could hardly wait to see his brother, and Lovino was so close! He would not feel comfortable again until he saw his brother back to his usual self.

Meanwhile the lecture from below sounded like it was nearing its end. Dominique was now actually the very picture of wide eyed attention and obedience, sitting cross legged and listening quietly on the jungle floor.

“Well, you know how to listen to a lecture at least!” The spider finally cried. “Well come on then, let’s get you there. I’ll have you know that you’re in last place! Let that be a lesson to you about manners!”

Dominique easily climbed onto the spider’s back, with less queasiness than either of her competitors had shown during their rides, and eventually joined the others in the room next door.

Confused applause and cheers rang throughout the dome. The first challenge was clearly not what anyone was expecting. It had been a test of diplomacy and cooperation rather than strength or martial magic as was the norm. Perhaps this was what Germania had meant when he said the tournament had to be brought forward to this time.  
Feliciano was simply relieved. Letting out a breath, he suddenly realized that he was now practically sitting on Ludwig, who simply looked red and overwhelmed, as if he would love nothing more than to disappear. Most would say that he looked angry, but Feliciano knew better.

“Are you feeling better now Feliciano? Would you kindly let go?” He gritted out.

“Oh I’m sorry Ludwig, why didn’t you say something?”

Ludwig rolled his eyes. “I did. Several times. You were so terrified, you never heard me.”

“Oh! Sorry Ludwig!” Feliciano cried, quickly releasing his friend, feeling embarrassed but somewhat pleased. The timing could not have been more perfect, because amidst all the amusement from Gilbert and Antonio, the door suddenly burst open and the champions came to join their loved ones.

“Fratello!” Feliciano ran and hugged Lovino as hard as he could. “You were great! Your patronus in the beginning was a great idea, and honestly, none of us would have guessed that you were supposed to talk to the giant, usually flesh-eating spiders rather than fight them, but it’s great that you managed to! I would have fainted in your place Lovino! Especially after your spider said it liked Italian food! I think I almost did faint up here! I’m so glad you’re safe Lovi! And second place! Wow!”

Lovino however, still looked pale, and was shaking from the ordeal. For once, he had no words, and only sank down into the closest chair. Louis had reunited with his sister and they spoke rapidly in French, while Timo exchanged words in a language Feliciano could not understand to the big scarcy man named Berwald.

“Well, the first task is complete.” Gilbert announced. “Once you guys receive your scores, you can go to your rooms and rest up. Figure out your puzzles, but you won’t be facing the second task until February. In a month’s time, we’ll be throwing the Yule Ball, so...find dates and stuff. Be awesome!”

Antonio cast a brief longing gaze at Lovino, but his brother was too exhausted to see anything except the floor. Francis came and shoved Antonio before he could stare for too long.

“Well, the scores are coming.” Francis announced. “This year we average all the judges scores, so you will each receive one rather than three. Remember, they are out of ten.”  
And so they were announced in alphabetical order of their schools.

Beauxbatons Academy - Lovino Vargas - 6.5  
Durmstrang Institute - Timo Väinämöinen - 8.0  
Hogwarts School - Dominique Weasley - 5.0

  
Dominique and Louis winced at the low score, but considering everything, that was expected. The Hogwarts champion let out a small chuckle. “I’m willing to bet that my toughest judge was Headmistress McGonagall.”

Meanwhile Feliciano frowned at his brother’s score. It was probably low because he had attacked, and then tried to force a spider into carrying him. Also, part of the reason why he had come in second was because Dominique had offended them so badly. Still, at least Lovino only attacked the spiders once. It was a bit much to expect all three teenagers to be skilled ambassadors who could have recognized this particular breed of acromantulas as harmless. Though as far as he could tell, Timo had not known, he had only guessed based on the layout of arena and impossibility of the hill. Still, he hugged Lovino anyway. “That’s great Lovino. Now come on! Let’s get you cleaned up!” Feliciano turned to smile brightly at Ludwig before he led his brother away. His mind was now turning over the coming Yule Ball.

First things first - he had to find Lovino a date. It was tradition that the champions opened the Ball, and Lovino would have no choice - it would be finding a date or risking Madam Maxime’s displeasure. Besides, the Yule Ball could only be great! If Lovino enjoyed his date, he would be a little happier and maybe Feliciano could tell him about his feelings for Ludwig. If Lovino hated his date...well...he would be distracted at least.

* * *

  
Ludwig had been in a state of panic and frozen immobility throughout the whole challenge. There was simply too much to process, from Feliciano’s original worried state of mind, to his presence and dependency, and finally the close physical contact. Was it right to love how dependent Feliciano seemed? Probably not, but wasn’t he also the same? He had not felt so...content? Yes, he had not felt so content for as long as he could remember. What did he want to do right now? Be with Feliciano. Even more than that? Understand the mystery that was Feliciano, and perhaps not freeze when he was near.

“Hey! Brother!” Gilbert yelled into his ear, causing Ludwig to jump up with a start.

“What is it Gilbert?!” Too late, Ludwig realized that not Gilbert, Francis and Antonio were in the same room, giving him equally evil smiles. “No.” He flat out declared. “Whatever it is, whatever is on your mind, the response is No!”

“My dear Ludwig.” Francis stepped closer with a glint in his eye. “I could not help but notice how...close you have become to one of my favorite students, no?”

Whoever had hired Francis of all people as a professor was clearly out of their minds. Ludwig was quite familiar with Gilbert’s friends, the so called ‘Bad Friends Trio’ who had apparently become inseparable during the previous tournament. All Ludwig knew was that ever since his life had returned to a semblance of normalcy, they had been present during holidays or his brother’s milestones. He quite liked Francis’ wife actually, and her presence generally served to calm the more ridiculous antics of her husband and his friends. Unfortunately, she would not be able to appear until the last task...in many many more months.

“I was simply helping a friend endure a very stressful ordeal.” The last thing he needed here was their help! Who knew what would happen? He was much safer on his own with his books. Yes.

“A friend. Yeah sure.” Gilbert drawled. “Is that why you’ve been checking out these ridiculous books from the library?” He held up the damaging evidence and Ludwig quickly glanced around the room. Thank Odin everyone else was busy, including their grandfather, but what was Gilbert thinking, bringing those here?! How did he get his hands on them anyway?! He needed to return them!

“Out.Side.” He grit out. He knew he must have looked terrifying, but as usual, Gilbert could not be swayed. They made their way outside, and once at a safe distance, Gilbert opened one of the books to a random page and started reading.

“Let’s see...’10,000 Ways to Say I Love You’, number #1983 ‘Touch your partner with your eyes!’...sorry man, you see Antonio sorta doing that all the time. Doesn’t work. Hmm and ... What the hell? Number #3348 ‘Send loving thoughts to your lover via ESP’ What in the name of Thor’s Balls is this?! What kind of trash books are we keeping in our library! No wonder you’re not getting anywhere!”

Ludwig flushed in embarrassment and grit his teeth. “Brother...” he warned.

Antonio grabbed the book and opened it to a random page as well. “Number #2751 ‘For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter of the heart’...that’s not even advice. I think that’s a muggle song.”

Francis grabbed the book and threw it behind him. “Enough with that trash. Ludwig, listen to big brother Francis-”

“I need to return that!”

Francis looked absolutely disgusted. “You do not need trash like that in your library.”

“That is not the point Francis!” Ludwig yelled back. “You cannot just throw away library books! You are supposed to be a professor now!”

Throwing his hands up, Francis harrumphed “Fine! Fine! Fine! I will pay your library to rid it of that book. Happy now?”

Ludwig was more surprised than anything. Jeanne truly had changed Francis.

“The point is,” Gilbert took Ludwig by the neck again. “The Yule Ball is coming up and I want to see that my dear brother smiling and having a good time with the object of his heart hanging on his arm. You can’t just take it for granted that Feliciano will be at your side Ludwig. What if someone asks him to the Ball before you? How would you feel then? Seeing him with someone else?”

A heavy clamp suddenly exerted itself in his chest, putting impossible pressure on his heart. Ludwig suddenly found it difficult to breathe as his blood roared in his ears. Just the imagined image of Feliciano holding a beautiful girl or handsome boy was enough to cause him pain. This was ridiculous! What gave him the right to have such a claim or possessiveness over Feliciano?

“Don’t be foolish Gilbert,” he started. “I certainly do not have any claim over Feliciano. He should do whatever he is happiest doing.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “And if you don’t ask you idiot, how will you know if maybe he’s actually happy with you? Think about it - you ask, and if he says yes, wonderful! If he says no, well, then you’ve tried and you have an answer.”

Ludwig thought about it for a moment. It certainly sounded straightforward when Gilbert put it that way. It would be beneficial to be clear on Feliciano’s point of view after all...at least as clear as things could be with the strange boy. He had been studying Feliciano for more than a month now, and taking notes on it. Ludwig certainly did not feel any closer to a clear answer about him.

“No! No!” Antonio jumped in. “It’s gotta be more than that Gil! We’ve got to help Ludwig so that Feliciano will definitely say yes!”

Ludwig groaned. “Antonio, I am not going to force Feliciano in any way.”

“Who said anything about force? Think about Lovino and my poetry! Except you don’t have to wait all year. If Lovino wasn’t selected as the champion, I’d have approached him by now!”

“And you would have fallen flat on your face.” Francis sighed. “Ludwig, no one is saying that you ought to force anyone into anything. You are correct. Love cannot be forced. But love is also work. You must work hard to earn it, and afterwards you must fight to keep it. How about you ask Feliciano as soon as you can, or bring it up at least. When it comes to dance dates, it is wise to move efficiently.”

Efficiency. Yes Ludwig could understand that. He should understand where Feliciano stood on all this, or if he were at least open to the idea of going to the dance with Ludwig. The sooner the better. In fact, Ludwig would return to his dormitory (and he would lock everything! He was never going to ask Gilbert to help him retrieve anything ever again) and make up an action based to-do list, along with projected deadlines towards asking Feliciano to the ball.

Yes...that he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sadly, there really is a love book out there called ‘10,000 ways to say I love you’ by Gregory JP Godek. Hey, I just googled ‘terrible romance advice’ and that turned up on the top so :P...and yeah those numbers are actually in the book. 
> 
> 2\. All the references to Timo/Tino being 'not entirely human' and a musicamagi is inspired by Finnish folklore. There's a whole epic about their hero - Väinämöinen, who was human (after a fashion) but his mother was an air spirit/goddess. He is famous for playing the Finnish harp - the Kantele (which is what Timo plays when Durmstrang welcomed the other schools in Roderich's orchestra). Väinämöinen could achieve fantastic feats with his harp and music such as make the earth surge and swallow his enemies whole.


	6. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dress robes - please see end notes for what inspired them if you'd like to have a picture of them before reading. Otherwise, hope you enjoy!

The slight problem with Feliciano’s plan - to distract Lovino by the whole business of getting a date for the dance - was that Lovino already had a date for the Yule Ball. In fact, one of the first things he had done after accepting his fate, was to find Belle and ask her far in advance to do her friend a favor, and be his date.

“That way I’m spared this stupid business of begging someone until the last minute, or having to deal with people asking me.”

Feliciano heard this news from Lovino’s matter-of-fact tone with an air of gloom. Why was it that Lovino was so efficient when he absolutely did NOT want his brother to be? “But Fratello, how is that fair?”

Lovino twisted around, frowning in confusion. “What do you mean fair?”

“Well, what if she wants to go with someone else?”

Lovino raised an eyebrow and smiled dangerously. “Someone else? Like who? She gets to go with me, the champion of our school. She gets to open the dance and have everyone admire her dress robes, AND neither of us have to worry about Lars or Christian beating some guy up. She also doesn’t have to look single in front of her ex. Now unless she goes with that Timo guy, who seems to be quite attached to that giant Swedish wand maker, or with Dominique, who seems more taken with Lars...who else could give Belle that kind of spotlight and status?”

Feliciano shrugged. “Someone she likes?”

“And what makes you think she doesn’t like me?”

Oh come now that was ridiculous. Belle treated Lovino like another brother. “Well Fratello, Belle is nice and all but I care a bit more about you. Do you like Belle? I mean, really like her, as more than a friend?”

Lovino let out a bitter laugh. “No, she’s almost like a sister.”

Feliciano thought hard. “If Belle decided that she really did like someone else, or if she fell sick, who would you ask then?”

“Are you wishing me bad luck?!”

“No! It’s just...well, it’s good to plan right? You NEED to have a date for the ball.”

Suddenly Lovino looked worried. “I think you’re actually right. It’s so fucking freezing around here, who knows what will happen? Extra ugly cloaks and hats won’t save all of us from getting a cold. In that case...I don’t know Feli, I need to think. And when did you suddenly become so concerned about planning?”

Feliciano breathed out a sigh of relief and ignored the last question. At least now that he had made his brother think about other possibilities, maybe Lovino would even start considering partners that he actually was attracted to. Otherwise, Lovino would dance, and stand in the corner all night with his friends, making fun of everyone else. It was hardly a positive way to spend an evening. It wasn’t that Feliciano disliked Belle, he did like her and she was kind to him. She simply would not distract Lovino enough for Feliciano to enjoy himself. Maybe this was selfish but...when it came to Ludwig, Feliciano could be.

Speaking of Ludwig, Feliciano wanted to ask him to the dance as soon as possible! He could not risk anyone else asking Ludwig and shocking him into saying yes (and thereafter feeling obligated to attend out of courtesy), the thought made his stomach squirm. Ludwig thought that he had no friends at Durmstrang, but the truth was that he severely underestimated himself, and besides, there were plenty more students now from both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts who could be bold. They would see a handsome, big and muscular blonde haired and blue eyed student for the asking, and waiting too long would simply be too risky.

“Lovi, you have to go attend Advanced Defense soon right?” The students maintained their classes by distance. Some kind of advanced magic was used to spell the image of the lecturing professors back in Beauxbatons. Francis also used such magic to teach his potions classes in his absence.

“Not today actually. Professor Zwingli canceled class - something to do with Lili no doubt. I was thinking we could go visit Luka and the rest.”

Feliciano turned around, pretending to tidy up to hide his frustration. He was disappointed at missing the opportunity to find Ludwig again. Whenever Lovino had any free time, he preferred that they spent it in the water. It made sense, the oil their skin secreted kept them warmer in the water than they ever felt on land. Besides, Lovino’s only escape from their parents’ situation in Italy was visiting their grandmothers in the sea. The first month at Beauxbatons was different because the Academy was located in the mountains, but now, Lovino had an excuse to escape to the sea whenever he wanted.

He could have told Lovino about Ludwig of course. After all, Lovino would find out sooner or later. However, Feliciano wanted to keep things light and good between them for as long as possible, rather than have to deal with angry glares and angry yelling when they did have time together. Why were things so hard?

After barely an hour of their visit passed, Feliciano was eager to leave. Unfortunately, Lovino was comfortable and was happy to stay. It never failed to amaze him how different his brother was in the water. It was during these visits that Feliciano discovered that the local Haliae had the option to attend Durmstrang. Luka’s younger sister Erika was a student. Like any nymph, she wore a small vial of seawater as a necklace around her neck to live comfortably on land, but often had to visit her home waters for comfort, and also because of her sister’s over-protectiveness.

Erika looked a lot like Luka, except she had silver hair, and was obviously much younger. It was always a bit odd whenever she swam back with them and robed herself in front of them comfortably. Feliciano was used to nudity in the water, but not on land.

“You look distracted today Feliciano.” She sang. Underwater, that was the best way to communicate. Feliciano could speak through his bubblehead charm.

“I do have a lot on my mind today, but Lovino and Luka seem to enjoy each other’s company.”

Erika looked somewhat put out by that and twisted in a circle. “They are very similar.”

Feliciano nodded, but it felt wrong somehow, imagining his brother with Luka, despite the shared heritage. Perhaps it was because Matthias was so obviously smitten. “Erika, does your sister truly...hate Matthias?”

Erika shrugged slightly. “I think Luka is unsure of how to express such things. He is not what she ever imagined a suitor to be. Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?”

Feliciano was startled by the sudden change of subject. “Well, I hope I will soon.” He answered honestly. It was only after a moment of Erika looking at him in quiet expectation that he realized what she was actually asking. “Oh! Oh! Eheheh...uh...”

“The answer is no right?” She did not look upset at all.

“Sorry, I was planning on asking someone else.”

“It’s alright. I just thought that you would be the easiest to go with. Luka knows you and you’re a guest so you’re not staying for long. She seems to be comfortable with both you and your brother. I also figured that your brother would raise less of a fuss as well.”

Feliciano sighed. She was probably right, but dates should not be made out of the convenience of over-protective siblings. “I hope you find a date that you really like.”

* * *

  
Ludwig wondered where Feliciano had disappeared to. It stood to reason that he was spending more time with his brother, but his absolute disappearance after spending almost everyday together was astonishing. It also distressed Ludwig - what if Feliciano had already found another date? Or had he offended him in some way and Feliciano was now avoiding him?

He looked hopelessly down at his carefully planned timeline. Ludwig had been so proud of it too. Working backwards from the date of the Yule Ball, giving allowances and time for having to make an appropriate gift and procure dress robes, as well as a gray area for decision making (in case Feliciano needed a few days to think about it). Unfortunately, the very first step of the timeline kept getting pushed back because Ludwig could not find Feliciano anywhere! He was even considering stooping as low as asking Francis to keep an eye out for him just so Ludwig could greet him when he left the carriage.

“Hi Ludwig, any luck?” Ludwig looked up to see Antonio taking the seat in front of him, dressed as usual in his serious auror robes that belied the smile on his face.

“No.” Ludwig bit out. “It is as if he has vanished, I am tempted to send an owl.”

Antonio actually smiled at that - the closed lipped warm kind, rather than his ready grin. “Owl has served me quite well. But these types of things should be more personal than that. I think it’s because Lovino suddenly has so much more time. He wants to spend it with his little brother. Isn’t that sweet?”

Ludwig was surprised at that observation, though he knew he should not be. Antonio did have a point.

“I think, given their heritage, that the Vargas brothers would be spending a lot of their free time with the local Haliae.” Antonio winked. “Think about it. I have to get going.”

Ludwig thought about it and had to admit that it was a sound suggestion. It was sometimes easy to forget that Antonio was very smart when he actually cared about something. Suddenly his career as an auror made sense. Ludwig looked down at his timeline and suddenly felt extremely irritated with it. He stuffed it into his bag and set off to the chamber where he first found Feliciano...waiting for the aurora probably. Whoever the fool was that told Feliciano about it failed to mention that Durmstrang was located too far North to have clear enough skies to view the lights except on exceptional days. With a start, Ludwig wondered if that fool had been him.

How would he tell Feliciano all of this? That Gilbert suspected they were ‘close’ before. That Ludwig hoped it was true? Or perhaps this was what his brother and grandfather had been saying about living in the now. What had happened in the past was past, now he had to build a present with Feliciano, so he could look forward to a future. Surely these were simply the infatuated and addled thoughts of a teenager. He was only fourteen years old after all, but the feeling was so intense. When he reached the entrance to the chamber, he found it closed as usual, but decided to wait. After all, how different was this from waiting in front of the Beauxbatons carriage?

Checking to see that neither Gilbert nor his friends were around, Ludwig pulled out another library book and began to read.

“Let’s see...ah, ‘if your lover is Italian’...” but the air around him suddenly smelled warmer, like that first night, and he could hear splashing on the other side of the chamber door. This was it! He waited in anticipation in front of the doors, he didn’t care if Lovino stood between him and Feliciano. Ludwig had worked himself up to this point, and he was not going to give up now.

However, when the doors opened, it was neither of the Vargas brothers. “Erika?” He recognized her as a fellow fourth year who mostly spent time with Timo, Matthias and Berwald when the latter was still a student. She stood in front of him, giving an appraising look.

“I suppose you will do.” She shrugged. “Will you be my date to the Yule Ball?”

What? Before he could open his mouth to say anything, a shrill yell echoed and Ludwig found himself being pulled backwards by a blue and brown blur.

“NOOOO, No! No! No! No! No!” Feliciano yelled. “He can’t because Ludwig is going with me!”

“What?!” Lovino stomped out from the chamber.

“That was very fast Feliciano. I didn’t even hear you ask him.” Erika smiled.

Meanwhile Ludwig stared down at Feliciano’s hopeful face in amazement. After all that, he had already asked Feliciano to be his date? How? Gilbert was right, those romance help books were useless! He would think about that later though, because Feliciano was tugging at his arm for dear life, and he decided to follow.

“Run Ludwig!”

In a sudden state of heightened senses, exasperation, adrenaline and absolute confusion, Ludwig ran with Feliciano, trying in vain to leave Lovino’s furious yells behind them. They darted past confused students, accidentally knocked over Professor Edelstein as they rounded a corner, until finally they were in a familiar hallway with numerous doors. Ludwig pulled Feliciano into a random door - the owlery which unfortunately, was not empty. In fact it was terrible, because Gilbert was standing in it, along with Antonio and Francis. What were they even doing here?! And why were all the owls suddenly flocking to Feliciano like he was some big treat? Ludwig froze in embarrassment at the slow evil grin that was growing on Gilbert’s face. He was thankfully saved from further teasing because Lovino’s angry voice echoed in the hallway.

“Damnit potato bastard! Where have you kidnapped my brother to!!”

Francis promptly covered his face with his hand in mirth as Antonio simply shoved both Ludwig and Feliciano into a corner closet that held mostly spare owl harnesses with the Durmstrang crest.

“IF I HAVE TO CHECK EVERY DAMN ROOM IN THIS HALL I WILL!”

Breathing hard, they stayed hidden, but Ludwig’s heart was beating so loudly he was sure that everyone would hear them. It was not even that Lovino was particularly frightening, Ludwig was easily twice his size. But he had followed Feliciano and would see this madness through to the end. And then, THEN, maybe they could clarify when exactly he had asked Feliciano to the Yule Ball...because it would be good to know something like that.

From outside they heard Antonio open the door and politely call out, “Excuse me, but the owls are trying to sleep. They’re nocturnal you know.”

“WHAT KIND OF STUPID...YOU! You’re one of those assholes that’s suddenly made my life a living hell! Have you seen my brother?! He’s a lighter version of me with a dumb expression on his face.”

But Antonio only laughed and responded with his usual cheer. “Siblings. It’s hard sometimes isn’t it? You know, if you’re looking for your brother, why don’t you go get some rest anyway back at the carriage? I’m assuming that you two share a room. He’ll have to go back there at some point right?”

Ludwig felt Feliciano freeze next to him as he also realized this fact.

Lovino cursed again, and suddenly yelled to loud flapping noises and a chorus of laughter. “Wha? No! I don’t have any treats for you guys! That’s Feliciano!”

“Wow Lovino.” Francis drawled. “That’s very sweet, the owls seem to recognize you. I wonder why that is?”

“Sh-Shut UP!”

They heard Lovino loudly stomp away, and eventually, Gilbert opened the closet door with an evil grin. “You two done with hiding in the closet yet? Or should we leave you in there? You know, it’s totally up to you guys when you feel comfortable-”

Ludwig shouldered Gilbert out of the way. There was no way he was going to talk to Feliciano with these three looking on. “Surely brother, you have more things to be busy with?” He asked, brushing some dust off his shoulder. “Planning for the Ball, or building the next arena?”

“What do you think we’re holed up in the owlery for? I mean sure, owls are fun and all but this is hardly a party! Organizing stuff like this takes a lot of mail and coordination you know? Vendors, food suppliers, entertainment, the works. I’m not gonna go into details. We’ve been spending a fortune on owl treats to thank these guys. And don’t give me that look Lud! You owe me one for not spilling to Lovino. Now as for _you_...” Gilbert turned his gleaming eyes over to Feliciano. “My little brother as a rule, doesn’t go running around the school grounds and hiding from guys a lot smaller than him. So... _you’re_ Feliciano Vargas...I think I remember _you_.”

Feliciano looked equal parts, embarrassed, excited and terrified. “Uh...eheh.”

Ludwig breathed out, exasperated with his brother’s insensitivity. “Well we will not bother you any further. Feliciano, would you like to-”

But Feliciano was not looking at Ludwig, he was playing with an owl who landed on his shoulder and throwing a quizzical gaze at Antonio. “Ve...Antonio...are you the one who’s been sending Lovi mail everyday?”

Antonio laughed, "Don’t worry about me Feli, why don’t you and Ludwig go find another room. Preferably an empty one and some peace?”

Ludwig was grateful to the auror for a second time today. He wanted to sort out this business about the Yule Ball now, but he did not want to force Feliciano either. For all he knew, Feliciano was simply trying to escape from escorting Erika. He was slightly relieved when Feliciano smiled at him again, ready to leave the room. Antonio interrupted one last time to ask who Lovino was taking to the Yule Ball but finally, Ludwig found himself surprisingly unharmed by the three troublemakers and alone with Feliciano in the hall.

“Er...this classroom should be empty. Shall we spend some time here?” Ludwig stammered, feeling uncomfortable and nervous again now that he had gotten what he wanted.

Feliciano looked a little nervous as well, and Ludwig started to wonder why something as simple as clarifying whether or not they would be spending time together at a Christmas dance could be made so maddeningly nerve-wracking and complicated. 

Feliciano all but ran in, eyes small and nervous, almost trembling, which made Ludwig feel that perhaps Feliciano really was just looking for an excuse to avoid Erika after all.

“Feliciano, I-”

“Ludwig! We really-”

They started and stopped at the same time, not even laughing nervously afterwards. With a sigh, Ludwig stated. “You first Feliciano.”

“Oh okay. It’s just that...I’m really sorry that I asked you to the ball that way. I was trying to find you earlier in the week to ask you properly and all, but Lovi wanted to spend time together after finally getting a break from the tournament. But then Erika asked me and I said I wanted to ask someone else, but then she asked you! And I just didn’t want anyone else to go with you but me! Does that make me a bad person Luddy? I never actually asked, so if you don’t want to go to the ball with me, that’s okay, well no, it’s not okay, not at all, but I would understand if you were upset and you don’t think of me that way, just please don’t stop being my friend! Will you still be my friend Ludwig?”

Again, he felt overwhelmed, again he cursed himself inside and forced himself to say something, anything. Definitely something before Feliciano started crying, which he looked like he was about to do!

“YES!” Ludwig yelled surprising himself, and Feliciano was taken aback as well.

“Uh...” Feliciano looked at the door, so Ludwig moved to block it so his little Italian wouldn’t run away. “Yes I’m a terrible person? Yes you will be my friend? Yes you will be my date to the Yule Ball? Or...”

Warmth, at first a spark, then a flame when Feliciano spoke, now finally settled back down into a simple and pleasant warm feeling in Ludwig’s chest. He even managed a small smile as he responded. “No, of course you are not terrible! Yes we are friends, I promise you that. And yes, I-I, we will attend the Ball together. Though I confess, I have no idea why you wish to be seen with me. I am...frankly, dull. My grandfather and brother told me the other day that I need to learn how to live in the moment, I am not sure if I know how yet.”

Feliciano skipped forward and took Ludwig’s hands into his own, beaming up at him. “Living in the moment is easy Ludwig, I never plan ahead! I’ll teach you!”

Ludwig huffed. “I cannot believe that it is good to never plan ahead either!”

“Then you’ll teach me! How about that Luddy? I’ll teach you to live in the moment, you’ll teach me to plan ahead, and we’ll always be together, because planning ahead sounds difficult you know? I think I’ll need your help all my life!”

He could not help it, he laughed, and afterwards, Ludwig felt ten times lighter for how beautiful it felt, how freeing. “Well that is a good start to planning the future.” He held up his hand in a fist and extended his pinky finger. “My brother used to do this when he make me promises in the earlier days. I swear, Feliciano Vargas, that I will always be your friend. No matter what happens, and if something goes wrong, we will confront it together. If you are in danger, I will be with you, and if you ever...lose yourself. I will find you.” Just as you found me, he thought to himself.

“Pinky swear? Oh how cute!” Feliciano locked his little finger with Ludwig’s and declared. “And I swear that I’ll always be with you too. I don’t think I’d be able to protect you if something threatened you, sorry about that, but I can cook and eh...help you smile! Yes! I can help you smile, and sometimes when you need it, I’ll help you cry as well. It’s important to cry you know! And um...well I can’t think of anything else now but you know, when it happens, I’ll be there! I know that after this year is over I’ll be studying in France, but we’ll owl each other every day! And after we graduate, let’s go on a great adventure together and travel the world before we work! How does that sound? Wow! I’m getting better at planning ahead already!”

Ludwig laughed again, glad that they had cleared that up. But wait, were his feelings for Feliciano purely friendly? And what about...”Feliciano, I must ask. That business with Gilbert back there. You must know that since I am his brother, that I have no memories from before four years ago, after the accident at...” he trailed off, unsure of how to proceed.

“I know Ludwig.” Feliciano sighed. “I remember. I’m so happy that even though you don’t remember me, that you would be my friend again. That just means that we’re meant to be, don’t you think so? Here,” Feliciano grabbed Ludwig’s hand. “Sit on the floor with me here next to the window! I love it that you have a constant view of the sea!”

“Surely we could sit in the chairs? The room is empty.”

“We could but this is more fun! Live in the moment Ludwig!”

Somewhat unsure of it all, Ludwig sat with Feliciano anyway, who took his hands back into his own.

“I always hoped that you were alright after they took you away.” Feliciano began. “And I remember everything you told me! About your family, your dragons, the beautiful aurora up here in the north! But...I think I misheard you because I’ve been here for months now and I haven’t seen it. But it’s impossible that you lied so I’m sure I’m doing something wrong. Oh and you used to dream of becoming a dragonologist too. The Beilschmidt family was honorarily adopted into the clan of German OreCrests whose ancestral home lies on your family’s lands...except it’s not really your family’s right? It’s just that by human law. Your grandfather’s dragon friend is named Blackie, your father’s is Aster. An egg hatched when you were born, and you’d been caring for the baby dragon, and you both had a bond. You told me that her name is Berlitz! I hope that Berlitz is alright, and she’s your dragon friend now too!...”

As Feliciano rattled on and on about the stories Ludwig clearly must have shared when they were children, he was amazed, and feeling extremely guilty that he could not even remember Feliciano. But this was the evidence, as clear as day, that they were close before. Ludwig could not imagine telling all of this to someone he had not at least been fond of.

“But don’t worry Ludwig!”

“What?”

“You just looked sad for a moment there, and if you’re sad because you can’t remember Beauxbatons don’t be! We’ll make new memories okay!”

Ludwig smiled again, and nodded. “Yes Feliciano. New memories. It sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

It was with a rapidly pounding heart and extreme nerves that Feliciano approached the room in the carriage that he shared with Lovino. There was no way his brother was not in there, and he hoped that someone, anyone would suddenly call him away on some errand to prolong this reckoning, but no one came to save him. Ludwig offered to come with him, but after further discussion it became clear that Feliciano should keep this between brothers, and a confrontation with Lovino over having friends and potentially a personal life beyond his older brother’s restrictions had to come sooner or later. Humans were shorter lived than many other creatures living in this world after all. Why spend it lying or in conflict with his brother? He was also happy that he was not in Erika’s position - he could not imagine having to find an effective way to live his own life against a stubborn sibling who was as old as Norway.

Taking a deep breath, Feliciano opened the door to the room, where sure enough, Lovino was waiting for him. Rather than standing with his arms crossed and glaring at the door, as Feliciano imagined Lovino would be doing, his brother was at his desk, scribbling on a long piece of parchment, a Durmstrang owl casually strolling on the edge of the table. Both brothers had long since become used to having owls as guests in their room. When he looked up however, Feliciano could see the hard set of Lovino’s jaw and gulped.

Silence reigned in the room flour a moment. A rarity in a place where Feliciano was either talking non-stop or Lovino was alternating between lecturing and yelling. Feliciano realized that his brother's silent treatment was possibly worse than the scolding.

"Fratello, please talk to me. I can explain everything."

Carefully rolling the scroll and tying it to the waiting owl, Lovino responded in a hard voice. "What is there to explain? You know it occurred to me sometime during that first night that you don't go crazy for foreign wonders of nature on your own. Then I figured someone told you about it. But you never mentioned having friends here. You mentioned Hogwarts friends but never Durmstrang. Which was strange because you befriend everyone. Then I figured they were to weird here even for you. Forgot about it because of this tournament business. Then I started all that extra training and Madame Maxime mentioned that you were involved in an accident during the last tournament. A student here saved you - Gilbert Beilschmidt's brother. An accident like that is hard to keep a secret, and here it's a legend. Imagine how surprised I was that I never heard about it. I'm not surprised that Papa and Mama didn't mention anything to me, they at least, would have received the letter. But you Feliciano? I can't believe that you did not tell me. I gave you every chance. All that time together, on land and sea. But not one word of truth from you. Why is that? You're not the one who lost all your memories that day. There's no excuse for you."

Slowly he stood, walked to the window and let the owl fly. All of Feliciano's carefully prepared words , practiced with Ludwig about Feliciano's right to have his own life, flew away. That had never been the real problem after all. Feliciano had worked himself up over Lovino's comparably petty hatred of romance. It was all so stupid. Stupid beyond belief. He had underestimated his own brother and the values he held. And maybe it was because of how long they were forcefully separated, his idea of Lovino had always remained as the angry thirteen year old he had been when they last saw each other. A lot of him was the same, but of course he would have changed. This trip was supposed to be a chance for the brothers to learn what had changed. Instead...

“I...I don’t know Fratello. I didn’t know how to tell you. I met Ludwig my first year at school, Mama had just taken me away from you and you were so angry at Mama and Papa for giving up on each other that every owl was just...you screaming about it, and hating love, and swearing never to love, and then I...I met someone in the midst of all that and I didn’t want you to have more to be unhappy about. Then everything happened, and I didn’t want you to feel guilty for not being at the Academy because that wasn’t your fault you know? And it wasn’t in your power to and you hate being powerless. Then you came but I wanted to know what happened to Ludwig, and I still...care so much about him Lovino and I owe him too, but I did want this to be the year that we made up for all that time that was stolen from us and...it’s just so hard Fratello! Why is it so hard?! I love you both so much and I do the wrong things! I never meant to lie to you Lovi! I didn’t! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Feliciano finally burst into tears and rolled up into a ball on the floor, wondering if Lovino would ever trust him again, and how clueless he was to fix it. He wanted Lovino to be happy, and he wanted Ludwig to be happy as well, because if either of them couldn’t be, he would always feel guilty about it. Ludwig however, made things feel and seem so much easier. He was consistent, steady and broke things down so simply.

Eventually, Feliciano was surprised to feel an arm settle around his shoulders. Looking up, he could tell from the look on Lovino’s face that his brother was still angry. Apparently however, all the anger in the world still meant that Lovino hated to see him cry.

“You’re an idiot.” Lovino sighed. He settled more comfortably on the floor next to Feliciano and looked strangely thoughtful. “Don’t get me wrong Feli, I’m still fucking pissed off with you. You never, ever hide something this big from me again you hear me? You have a right to privacy and whatever, but if you’re involved in a life threatening accident, I have as much right to hear about it as Papa and Mama. I’m your brother for fuck’s sake. If the Academia almost killed me and I never told you about it, I hope you’d be pretty pissed at me too.”

Feliciano thought about it, and had to agree. He would have never confronted it though, he hated confrontation.

“But let’s be honest Feli. If I was with you that day and I lost all my memories, I think everything would have turned out better. I wouldn’t be so angry, all of you wouldn’t be so fucking scared about what my reaction to something is going to be and...who knows? Maybe if I had lost everything, Mama and Papa wouldn’t have been so careless about...how their failure to stay married affected us.”

Feliciano stood so suddenly he felt dizzy, shocked at his brother’s oddly defeated words. “NO!” He yelled, and now he was angry. “Don’t say that! Don’t you dare ever say that again! What about you? Do you really think you’d be happy waking up and not knowing a thing?”

Amazingly, Lovino actually laughed. “Told you you’d be pissed.” Then he sobered and turned serious again. “I suppose you’re right. I’m just angry no matter what. I’d be angry about not remembering a thing, instead of everything else. Ah hell. No wonder you don’t tell me shit.”

“No Fratello...I tell you a lot, I just want to time things correctly. But I guess sometimes there’s no good timing for a question. Like...what do you think of Ludwig?”

Lovino’s jaw tightened again. “What about him? I don’t like him or any of the potato bastards running this tournament, but I’m not exactly in a position to push him off a ledge, considering what he’s done for you. I just wish he’d respect the fact that we were separated for years, and we rarely have time together as is.”

“Oh but Lovi, that’s not his fault. That’s mine too, and the tournament! I’d be really lonely if he wasn’t around while you’re going through extra training. Lovi, how about after this year is over, we go on a holiday? I won’t go home to Mama, we’ll travel together and then I’ll help you find a place to stay when you get a job! Then I’ll paint all the rooms! How does that sound? Have you thought about jobs? Where you want to live?”

Lovino smacked his forehead with his hand. “I have no fucking clue Feli! I was going to take this year to think about it but when I’m not training, I’m worried about you, or I’m fucking cold or all three. I definitely want to live by the coast, and...you know how much I like food. I mean, we both like cooking it but I like...growing things too you know? So maybe I could work for one of the major wizarding vineyards. I need to score top points in both potions and herbology, and I think I can, especially now with all the cramming I’ve been doing. It’s just that...I love Italy but I need a break. Our family’s connections could get me to any vineyard I want there but then I’d still have to see Papa’s fucking mistress and our grandmas will want to gossip and it’s just...one day Feli, but not now. But then I don’t know where to go. Wines aren’t great the further we move East, unless we’re talking Hungary. I’ve thought of France because you’d still be at school but...honestly Feli, with Mama in France it won’t be all that different from Italy.”

“Well...you only lived in France for two months Fratello but...okay well, what about Spain? Depending on where you are, that’s not to far from me either. Besides, I know you hate him now because he’s helping to organize the tournament, but after this is done, you should speak to Antonio. His mama’s a muggle born who owns a farming empire down there! He ought to know where you can look.”

Lovino frowned and looked away. “I hate networking Feli. Anyway, it’s too early to do anything about France or Spain right now. And don’t change the subject! I know your feelings for the younger potato bastard are more than friendly or you’d never have had a problem telling me about all this.” He let out a frustrated sigh. “Whatever. You’re both only fourteen. He’s not going to be the last person you imagine you’re in love with. Do what you want with your love life, I don’t like it but I can’t stop you. If he hurts you though, lost memories be damned, I will throw him of a cliff."

Feliciano gulped at Lovino's murderous expression, but quickly smiled. Lovi would tolerate Ludwig for now, that was a better start than he had hoped for. Everything else could be worked on.

* * *

  
On the night of the Yule Ball, Ludwig waited at the entrance to the main hall for Feliciano to appear. Surely he would not be too late, Feliciano would have to turn up with his brother at least, who had to be here early to open the dance. Still, in all the official events so far, Beauxbatons had always managed to arrive fashionably late, so perhaps that would be the case here. Where usually Ludwig would huff and make pointed comments about how ‘fifteen minutes early is on time,’ today he forced himself to smile, relax a little and revel in the fact that it was Christmas. More importantly, Feliciano would be at his side during the Yule Ball. In the meantime, Ludwig took the opportunity to admire the transformation of the formerly dark and serious hall into this warm and airy place of festive welcome it had now become.

Fairy lights now adorned the walls and ceiling, lighting up even the darkest corners of the hall. They blossomed together with chrome flowers, and dulled the tips of thorns. Lights were also held by the many normally stern bronze statues of past Durmstrang heroes and heroines, and today these wore content smiles on their faces, and gave the occasional wave to students walking in. Even the figures standing in the frescoes and the stained glass somehow found their own lights to hold to participate in the event. Ludwig usually did not stay at Durmstrang over Christmas (few did), but Elizabetha had told him that they always did this on their own during the season, and this year, they were happy to have breathing company.

The bronze representation of Halla’s tree was wrapped with lights and air blown glass ornaments also hung off her branches. The crafting professors of Durmstrang had been frantic since the year began, assigning these delicate works and passing ten times more critical eyes over their students’ works than normal. Now Ludwig knew why. He had wondered why after so many years of magical metalworking practical objects such as tools, armor and even a helmet for Berlitz, that this year they were tasked to make flowers. At the time he thought that it was simply a more advanced class - smaller and more delicate things required more attention, but now he could stand with his fellow students in pride of how beautiful they had helped make the hall.

In addition to Halla’s tree, real fur trees were brought in and decorated festively, bringing their fresh scent and welcome life with them. Fires crackled in the corners so no one would feel cold, and an opening into the main courtyard where the Halla’s tree stood and was also decorated for those who wished to enjoy the fresh air.

“Fashionably late?” Ludwig turned at the familiar warm voice and found himself facing a very happy looking Francis and a glowing Jeanne d’Arc, the pair was dressed elegantly in almost matching shades of periwinkle and white. He felt a small smile touch his own face as he stepped forward to give Jeanne a quick hug.

“It is good to see you,” He greeted sincerely. “This is a pleasant surprise. I kept hearing that you could only join us in June.”

Jeanne shrugged. “Then I would have left this poor dear here on his own over Christmas.” She turned slightly and caressed her husband’s face. “I thought I would spare the rest of you the trouble.” She grinned.

Ludwig smiled as the couple laughed. He was particularly close to Jeanne, and had spoken to her at length when he was younger during the recovery process. Sometimes she could understand where the others were unable to. Fiendfyre had burned half her body, still noticeable now with the scar that climbed up the side of her neck, up her right cheek and ending just below her eye. It was also apparent on her scarred right hand that now rested on her husband’s face. Magic had healed the sight in her eye, but could not erase the scars. Though Jeanne could have used plenty of cosmetic magical means to hide them, or create some form of illusion, she chose not to. It was an act of such honesty and courage that Ludwig had always admired her.

“Thank you for thinking of us.” He responded seriously. “I suppose you are right, my date is fashionably late, but in a way that was expected. I suspect I would be even more flustered than I am now if he were actually early.”

The pair laughed again, but Ludwig knew that both shared the same sense of timing. He supposed it was a peculiarity of the Beauxbatons culture. After a few more words, Francis led his wife into the hall and Ludwig waited...and waited.

Nervously, he thumbed the gift he had brought for Feliciano. He had read (despite all of Gilbert’s teasing and terrible books, he could not quite rid himself of the habit) that it was customary to bring such a thing for your date on a dance. He hoped that Feliciano would like it. Ludwig was still quite peeved that none of the books he had attacked from the library could help him otherwise, but perhaps his topic was somewhat obscure...that is...how to make the first date over Christmas with your unpredictable Italian friend/object of affection a truly positive experience. Ludwig poured over the journals he started keeping earlier in the year, his activity and study diaries on Feliciano, hoping that they would shed light or clarity on his date, but the more he read them, the more confused he felt. Finally, he had no choice but to let it be and hope that all turned out for the best.

Still, as he waited, the minutes felt like hours. Even though he knew that he had only waited twenty minutes (an acceptable time of tardiness, or so he had learned from his reading), he was already started to worry that perhaps Feliciano had changed his mind and would not appear. It was only when he smacked himself for thinking such a thing that Ludwig realized Feliciano was now standing in front of him, oddly, looking at him with wide eyes and making no sound.

Feliciano looked...lovely? That would hardly describe him. Breath-taking, certainly, but that was always the case, or so Ludwig felt. Feliciano wore a tunic made of a sleek and shiny dark grey material, that was bordered on the collars and cuffs with small embroidered patterns in navy blue thread. Over this he wore a short vest, fastened at the front, also of navy blue, lightly embroidered at the collar with lighter thread, but otherwise plain and elegant. Over that, Feliciano wore his longer dress robes, a jacket that hugged and accentuated his lean form, tightening at the waist from his shoulders before it fell elegantly down to his ankles. Gulping, Ludwig quickly looked up, realizing that he had not greeted Feliciano properly. Instead, he had stood there like some idiot, looking him up and down and gawking at him.

Ludwig’s cheeks burned and he looked away, even though Feliciano had been smiling at him, happy and adoring. But he quickly looked back and managed a gruff “Hello.”  
“Hello Ludwig.” Feliciano greeted him back warmly. “You look unbelievably stunning. I’m so lucky.”

Now Ludwig was speechless. He was stunning? Feliciano thought...? How?! Did Feliciano need an eye examination? Well, clearly not since he was fully capable of choosing more than acceptable robes for himself but still. Ludwig was wearing green, that was all. He was wearing a deep forest green tunic with a high collar embroidered in gold. It looked more like a military uniform, especially with the belt, black trousers and heavy boots he wore. The only decorative aspect was the one common to many of the Durmstrang students - a fur coat in the same color half worn on one arm and the rest left to hang off...hopefully elegantly, and tied on with a leather strap. Ludwig was stunning? Feliciano was mad.

So mad in fact that Ludwig could not speak, only stare, and Feliciano seemed happy enough to do the same.

Unwelcome laughter snapped Ludwig out of his moment. He had no idea how long they had stood there staring at each other, but now Ludwig had to deal with Gilbert. This was most unwelcome. Gilbert strode confidently towards them, dressed in black and blood red before winking. That was always a bad sign.

“I hated to interrupt you two but you know, I thought I’d point out...” And he pointed up.

Gulping, Ludwig widened his eyes and felt his cheeks turn even hotter. It was pretty obvious what he would see but he was hoping that he would be wrong. But no, there it was, hanging above him and Feliciano was a mistletoe, complete with its short, jade-like leaves and white berries. Where had that come from?! He had been standing at this spot for almost half an hour and he had never seen it. Had Gilbert conjured it? He would not be surprised if he had - it looked so fresh and real...like it had just grown.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you two alone to...carry on a tradition.” Gilbert winked and quickly cackled away into the main hall.

Wonderful...just wonderful.

Looking down he realized with a start that Feliciano had moved even closer, still smiling, almost amused at everything. Ludwig swallowed hard.

“Ve Ludwig, we shouldn’t break tradition. Besides, I had no idea I’d get my Christmas wish this early in the evening.”

Heart thumping in his chest, Ludwig noticed Feliciano’s arms circling around his waist and he was still frozen like some kind of dummy. Kiss? How could he kiss Feliciano? He had never kissed anyone before! (He assumed) and he never expected that Feliciano would want Ludwig to actually kiss him on their first date (did they actually ever agree that this was a date? Ludwig did not recall hearing specific words, he should have clarified!), so he did not read any books to prepare for it, how did this work anyway? Did anyone actually...

Then Feliciano tilted his head, stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Ludwig’s, and all thoughts ceased.

If Ludwig thought his heart was pounding before the kiss, it was nothing compared to his heart during the kiss, except that the thumping raced together now to form one loud echo in mind. Ludwig’s senses simultaneously sharpened and dulled. They dulled to the outside world and focused entirely on Feliciano, and his lips, the scent of him and his warmth. Ludwig did not realize what he was doing when he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Feliciano to pull him closer, wanting more of that delicious pressure against his lips, to be more enveloped by Feliciano’s warmth and the alluring smell of warmer seas. Ludwig was temporarily shocked when Feliciano parted his lips and gave a quick and teasing lick against his own. So shocked that he gasped, parting his lips for breath and Feliciano took that as permission to slide his tongue in.

Bliss. That was all. Ludwig lost himself into the kiss as their tongues danced, tentatively sliding over each other at first, but eventually becoming stronger and more heated. Ludwig’s tongue and mouth went numb wherever Feliciano touched, and they held each other tighter. Feliciano moved an arm around Ludwig’s neck, his other hand slid through his hair, while Ludwig cupped one soft cheek. Finally, a flash of bright light and someone clearing their throat loudly forced them to break apart.

Breathing hard, Ludwig saw Feliciano’s dazed look and quickly turned, wanting to see who dared to interrupt them. His fury subsided somewhat when he recognized Elizabetha, looking at them with red cheeks, a sheepish smile, and holding...oh Freya have mercy...she was holding a camera.

“As er...sweet as that was to see, I suggest that you two get inside before the champions turn up. They’ll be here any moment now to receive instructions on opening the dance, and I think the Yule Ball will run smoother without an enraged Lovino Vargas trying to flood everything.”

Oh...yes...they were standing in front of the entrance to the main hall. How many people had already walked by? Before Ludwig could mull over that embarrassment too much however, or demand the film to that camera, Feliciano grabbed his arm and started tugging him inside.

“Ehehehe...thanks Miss Elizabetha! Come on Ludwig!”

“But!”

“She’s right! And I want tonight to be perfect! Come on!”

With more strength that Ludwig gave Feliciano credit for, he was pulled into the main hall where Matthias greeted him with a hearty slap to the back.

“Good going Ludwig! Didn’t know you had it in you!”

Ludwig could feel himself blushing again but Erika popped up and spoke before he could. “Hi Ludwig, I haven’t seen you wear your hair like that since before. You know. This is nice.”

His hair? Oh, because Feliciano had been running his hand through it, Ludwig’s hair was now hanging over his forehead. Before he could fix it back, Feliciano was suddenly flush against his side, holding his hand tighter.

“I love it!” Feliciano declared before turning to Louis, who was standing next to Erika. “And hello Louis. So...are you Erika’s date?”

“Hi Feliciano. And...yes.” Louis smiled simply, taking Erika’s hand. There was a fiery little twinkle in his eyes as he regarded both Ludwig and Feliciano, as if there was more he wanted to say, but was choosing not to.

“Hey!” Matthias interrupted. “Feliciano, if you want to see your brother dancing, you better make your way to the front of the dance floor.”

“Oh yes! Thanks Matthias!”

Erika’s face suddenly changed, taking on a knowing expression, but she and Louis disappeared in the crowd soon after.

They made their way to a good vantage point and waited. On the stage area that had been set up for the ball, Roderich sat behind a piano, giving Gilbert the note to tune his flute. Francis was also on stage with a clarinet. It was a rare sight to see the three of them look quite so cooperative and peaceful in public, but perhaps because of his grandfather’s watchful eye, the festive event, and the fact that Roderich actually respected Gilbert’s flute playing skills...wait, what had happened to the professional band? They must have canceled at the last minute. Ludwig felt a moment of pity for his brother.

Then the trio was ready and they started playing a light waltz. The champions entered the hall as soon as the music started and everyone clapped.

 

* * *

  
Feliciano knew that his element was supposed to be water. At this moment however, he felt like he was floating on air! He was glad that Erika found herself a date, and Louis always seemed like a nice and smart guy. At least he would not have to worry about her trying to steal Ludwig away! He was a little surprised that Matthias was alone, surely upon hearing that her sister was attending the dance with a stranger, Luka would have endured even Matthias’ company to be present. Then the champions entered and Feliciano started clapping along with everyone else, making sure to stay close to Ludwig’s side so that everyone knew that he was Feliciano’s date, and not available to anyone else.

First came Dominique Weasley, her hair elaborately put up to give an appearance of a fiery halo around her pale face. She was dressed in a shiny deep red gown, arm in arm with Lars who oddly, was proud to dress himself in robes of orange, lined with dark blue. Feliciano screwed up his face in disbelief. Really Lars? He knew that the Dutchman was fond of wearing orange whenever he had the opportunity, but even robes of navy blue lined with orange would have been better than this assault on the eyes! The bright color contrasted with Lars’ serious face, but Dominique looked ecstatic to be escorted by him.

Next came with brother with...wait, that wasn’t Belle! That was Luka! Why Luka!? She was dressed simply in a gown of light silvery blue with a slight ruffle at the shoulder, making the dress appear as if it was rippling when she moved. She kept her hair long, although still clasped with the unlikely barrette. Luka was gorgeous but still...

“That’s! He told me he was going with Belle. Why would he lie?” Feliciano whispered urgently to Ludwig. What was happening here? Lovino was dressed exactly as he was when Feliciano left him after they helped each other into their respective robes. Lovino had styled his hair - maintaining his side parting, but otherwise combed it back, giving him a dapper look. Of course the Vargas curl was not going to be tamed, but it accentuated the difference.

Where Feliciano favored a silky gray with blue, Lovino favored similar colors in a different design. His outer robe had low v-necked collar, a light grey shiny tunic underneath, buttoned down until it opened at the waist to mid thigh. The collar, cuffs and buttons were embroidered with small ocean motifs. Both Vargas dress robes were gifts from their grandfathers, with a little of their grandmothers’ magic sewn in. The robes would lend them an air of glamour. While Lovino had no one he wanted to use the additional charms on, he had no objections to being admired for at least one day out of most the year. Feliciano of course, had no qualms about using the magic if it meant that Ludwig would only have eyes for him during the Ball. Perhaps it was a little sneaky, but everyone had their little secrets.

But back to Lovino, had his brother taken his advice at the last minute about bringing a date that he actually liked? Feliciano had assumed that Lovino and Luka got along well in a truly platonic manner that would be interesting if it were more but now...he wasn’t so sure. It looked suspiciously like an arrangement of convenience, just like Lovino’s earlier plans with Belle.

Feliciano looked around the room desperately to find Belle, and found her happily waving at him and winking. What was going on?

Finally, Timo walked in with the big scary man named Berwald from the First Task. Both wore dress robes similar to Ludwig’s - the half worn fur coat strapped with leather and military style tunic was a trend up North it seemed. Timo’s tunic was a dark cerulean blue, and his fur coat was white. Berwald wore a matching blue color, except with a gold trim with black fur. The big man looked the happiest Feliciano had ever seen him, while Timo looked as cheerful as he usually did.

As the couples reached the centre of the dance floor, Gilbert, Francis and Roderich changed the music to a slightly faster tempo, and the three pairs started dancing. Lovino, Luka, Dominique and Lars were the best dancers, while Timo and Berwald were content to simply have fun regardless of what they looked like, swinging each other around in circles. It was charming to see them behaving like children, and Feliciano had to wonder about all those times their dance professors actually scolded them for breaking out of form. He felt that Timo and Berwald were not doing their Institute’s image a disservice at all.

Eventually more couples joined the champions on the floor, so Feliciano pulled Ludwig out.

“Feliciano, I am not much of a dancer!” Ludwig objected, slightly panicked.

“Don’t worry,” Feliciano soothed. “Nothing fancy, just hold me. There are so many couples here, no one will see. Only the champions and their dates really had to know how to dance.” But Ludwig hardly seemed much more comfortable, so Feliciano decided that perhaps he would feel better if he were given a problem to solve. Leaning in, Feliciano whispered urgently. “Luddy! I think Matthias is going to kill my brother! Look!”

With a weary sigh, Ludwig looked over to see a rather livid looking Matthias, who was just being approached by a more serious looking Antonio, who clapped the blonde boy on the back, offered him a mug butter beer, and forcefully steered him to the food table. Suddenly, Erika and Louis danced near and leaned over.

“Don’t worry!” Erika whispered. “Nothing’s going to happen to Lovino - Luka wouldn’t allow it, and besides, he’s a champion. Until the tournament is over, those three are the most protected students on these grounds! But she needs to talk to Matthias tonight to sort it all out or he will hold a grudge after the the games are over.”  
Ludwig’s face scrunched up seriously in confusion. “That makes no sense. She is here as Lovino Vargas’ date so she can speak to Matthias? Wouldn’t it be more efficient to have come with Matthias, or even alone?”

Erika shook her head. “She’s not here to be Lovino’s date, that’s just the excuse. She’s not a student after all, and it’s not like she can turn up just because she wants to. She’s here to keep an eye on me because she doesn’t know Louis. But she would never agree to being here with Matthias, he’s too distracting! You have to help me separate her from Lovino, Belle is in on the plan.”

Belle? Feliciano cast impressed eyes upon Erika for being able to gain allies so quickly. Erika told them her plan, and Ludwig looked frustrated and confused the entire time but Feliciano agreed. Once the music changed again, that was the cue, Erika gave Louis a kiss on the cheek, which made Luka stiffen and wary over Lovino’s shoulder. The younger couple then walked off the dance floor, making for the tree courtyard. Luka whispered in Lovino’s ear and moved to follow. Lovino almost did, but Feliciano stood on his tiptoes again and gave Ludwig a quick peck on the lips before dragging him over to the food table.

Having no choice, the older siblings separated, just as Belle convinced Matthias to follow her into the courtyard, passing in front of Luka’s vision while the nymph was still making her way through the crowd. Feliciano craned his neck to get a glimpse of her face. As usual, it was stony, but now it looked like she was looking forward to a particularly bad evening. Never-the-less, she flowed between the crowd and exited through the same door.

“Well, I hope that they sort it out.” Feliciano shrugged.

“Hm.”

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, who had not ceased to be pensive since they entered the main hall. “Ludwig, what’s wrong? What did I do?” He asked worriedly. Did Ludwig want to leave? Was he having such a terrible time? Was Feliciano that bad a date? But they had shared such a wonderful kiss earlier in the evening! Was that really all just grandmas’ magic working? After all this, if Ludwig changed his mind, Feliciano was going to cry, he knew it. He simply would have to make sure that he didn’t cry in front of Lovino, so that Ludwig would not mysteriously fall off a cliff.

“You?” Ludwig responded, confused. “You could never do anything wrong. I suppose I’ve just been...” He trailed off looking for a good answer but none came.

Feliciano grabbed him urgently and demanded. “Don’t think Ludwig, just tell me!”

Ludwig turned a now familiar shade of pink, looking down at Feliciano. “I just...wanted to have more time with you, as usual, to talk and...maybe more of...” he trailed off, making it very obvious what he meant. “If you want to that is!” Ludwig quickly added. “But there’s all of these...dramatic things happening in here, which always seems to happen whenever there are...too many people around to complicate things. I am trying to determine what good will come of this game Erika is playing with her sister, but I cannot believe that she could not simply have sat down with Luka for a chat.”

Feliciano raised an eyebrow at Ludwig and smiled. “Is that what you do when Gilbert is especially stubborn about something Ludwig? Sit him down for a chat?”

Ludwig closed his eyes and let out a quiet groan. “You have a point. But that still does not mean that I avoid speaking to him.”

“And I agree with you Luddy, it’s just that some of us need to do additional things before sitting down to speak to our siblings for the conversation to get anywhere. I want to just spend time alone with you as well, but I think it would be good to help out and do this one good deed over Christmas. We both know what it’s like to have protective siblings, but I feel especially sorry for Erika and Luka. Imagine what it must be like to have centuries worth of an age difference!”

“Is that what that was about?”

Feliciano whipped around to see Lovino standing before him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Ve...Fratello...hello! Your dancing was great! And-”

“Spare me the niceties Feliciano.” Lovino scoffed, walking over to a particularly welcoming basket of large, juicy and bright red tomatoes sitting on the food table. “I left not long after you to pick up Belle from her room, but when I got there she told me that she couldn’t be my date, giving me the biggest scare since those damned spiders. There’s less than an hour to go before this dance and she abandons me! But then she told me not to worry, just head to the ball. What choice did I have? Then Luka meets me in the castle and takes my arm, asking, no commanding me to help her keep an eye on her sister. By that point I couldn’t really say no. Besides,” Lovino gave Ludwig a hard look. “I kind of understand where she’s coming from.”

Before Ludwig could give a response, Lovino bit into a tomato and stared at it, eyes wide in ecstasy and astonishment. “HOLY LIVING FUCK! This is the most perfect goddamned tomato I’ve ever had!”

Feliciano took a step back at the unexpected outburst and eyed the tomatoes with interest. Were they that good? He eagerly skipped forward to grab one and take a bite. It was beautiful! An almost perfect balance of sharp and sweet, soft and firm, tangy and juicy all in one. “These are even better than the ones in our greenhouse Fratello.” Feliciano declared. 

“I’m glad that you both like my tomatoes.” Antonio greeted with a controlled smile.

Lovino looked up in wide eyed astonishment before grabbing Antonio’s gold and yellow shirt - at least what there was of it, there was a rather daring low cut halfway down his chest. “Your tomatoes! What do you mean your tomatoes? You grew these?!”

Antonio blinked innocently and answered as if Lovino hadn’t just grabbed him and yelled at him. “Well tomatoes are my hobby and I love them. They didn’t show you my tomatoes in the old Academy greenhouse? I’m hurt!”

Lovino softened his grip on Antonio. “Your tomatoes? They never named the student. But...these are...leagues ahead of those greenhouse tomatoes! And...”

“Well of course they are! I mean those are the children of the ones I grew four years ago. I’ve had time to get better since then. My garden is my sanity. Sometimes you don’t see the nicest things as an auror you know?”

“Your garden?” Ludwig responded, impressed and eyeing the giant basket of tomatoes that Antonio had clearly provided for the festivities. “It must be a very large garden.”

“Oh yes!” Antonio laughed. “I inherited an estate in the Ebro Valley. It mostly runs itself, I’ve got people there who have been working for my family for generations. Though if I were entirely honest, it’s underutilized, I ought to sell some of it I guess. There’s one side of the farm dedicated to muggle business, and the other to magical herbs and crops. There’s also a small vineyard but it’s not active...hmm...I should sell that too. Anyway, I grow tomatoes because I love them, they’re not a common crop there, and they only turn out the best when I have time. Haha I suppose I’ve created some kind of rare collector’s tomato! Do you know how much it sells in stores right now?”

But Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig could only stare at Antonio in astonishment.

“You idiot!” Lovino blurted out, releasing Antonio’s lapels. “Don’t sell off your damned farm just because you don’t feel like running it right now! That’s the worst business sense I’ve heard in years! Just hire someone to manage the rest of it if you’re not interested in anything but tomatoes!”

“I never said I wasn’t interested in the rest of it!” Antonio protested. “It’s just a lot of effort if you’re not focused. And anyone willing to take on that much responsibility on a farm would usually want to buy it anyway. It’s not a one-person job either.”

“So start hiring people damnit! Hells you can start with me, I learn how to manage the damn thing, hire me!”

Feliciano’s jaw dropped and even Ludwig stared in astonishment. Sure, Feliciano knew that Antonio’s farm sounded exactly like what Lovino was looking for, and his brother had been desperate about his future for a while, but this was still a surprise. Then again, those were excellent tomatoes.

Antonio however, looked somewhat surprised, then responded in an obviously teasing manner. “Well, I don’t know if I could do that Lovino. From what I’ve seen here, it looks to me like you’d eat all my tomatoes before they could go to market.”

Lovino blushed a furious shade of red, then took a deep breath. “I won’t eat all of them. I’ll just...take enough for quality control.”

Feliciano grabbed Ludwig’s hand and dragged him out to the courtyard. With both Luka and Lovino now successfully distracted, they had finished their good deeds and could finally spend time together. This was not how he initially planned for his brother to be distracted during the Ball, but it was effective enough. And it was about time! Feliciano wanted a repeat session of that first kiss which was so sadly interrupted. Now they simply had to find a place where they wouldn’t be interrupted. Ludwig seemed to catch on, because he blushed but smiled slightly, taking Feliciano’s hand to lead the way.

The first corner that Ludwig led them to was occupied - of course it was. Dominique and Lars had found it and they were getting to know each other more intimately. Quietly, Ludwig and Feliciano backed away and they headed for another promising spot...only to find that Luka and Matthias were deep in conversation, and it looked equal parts serious and exasperating for both parties. After a third retreat also led them to failure, Ludwig looked as if he was going to explode out of frustration. Well that would not do.

“Don’t worry Ludwig.” Feliciano smiled. “I’m already happy enough to be with you. Maybe we can just go back and dance a bit more?”

But Ludwig would not be satisfied it seemed, until he had managed to make the evening a lot better than it had been going for them. “Just one more place Feliciano, and if that place is taken then I shall have to make it up to you on another day.”

“Oh Ludwig this is fine! But alright, one more try.”

Ludwig led Feliciano away from the rest of the party towards the main trunk of Halla’s Tree, where eventually they entered the nymph chamber - the place he had found Feliciano the first time. As if remembering those circumstances, Ludwig unfastened his fur coat and draped it over Feliciano’s shoulders, transferring its warmth. Feliciano hugged the coat as much as possible to indulge in its softness, and eventually they settled near the natural window where he had first tried and failed to see the aurora.

Sitting on the floor, with Ludwig at his back, Feliciano curled up into Ludwig’s arms in a cocoon of warmth. “Okay Luddy, maybe you’re right. It is worth it to put the extra effort into finding the perfect place.” Feliciano looked up and smiled, trying to look irresistible, trusting in the magic embroidered in his robes, seeking another kiss. This time they wouldn’t be interrupted - not with the ball just having started and Luka still needing another few hours at least from the looks of it.

Ludwig did not really catch on, or maybe he did and he was too nervous to act. So Feliciano decided to close his eyes and reach his head up to help him. He would kiss Ludwig as many times as it took for him to feel comfortable with kissing. That was another activity worth investing time in.

Ludwig responded, tentatively at first once but he quickly forgot himself just like before, and Feliciano smiled and sighed happily into the kiss. For some unknown time, that was all they did, kiss and laugh, and then kiss some more. Not quite believing they were there together, but knowing that it was too wonderful that they were. Then in the dark, once the kisses became comfortable, like breathing and holding each other’s hands, Ludwig broke the kiss and stammered.

"Uh...before we get too caught up I want to give you something." 

Feliciano sat up, surprised. "More? Oh Ludwig, you can't possibly give me anything more."

But Ludwig pulled out a beautiful lily from his pocket and placed it in Feliciano's hands. 

Feliciano gasped as he felt the cool flower in his hand. The long, delicate looking curved petals and sepal were made out of silver, the stem from bronze and the pistils in the centre out of chrome. The level of detail was amazing, the tiny bumps in the middle of each petal, the veins on the leaves of the stem all looked so real that if Feliciano was not holding the cold metal in his hands, he would never have guessed it was not living. "Did you make this?" He breathed.

Ludwig looked very nervous when he responded. "Yes. I hope that you like it. The bronze will turn green over time and look more real I suppose, if you'd like, otherwise it can be polished to maintain the shine. Er...I usually make larger, practical things, so I hope this is not disappointing in any -"

Feliciano pulled Ludwig down for a desperate kiss. When they finally parted, it appeared that he had no words left.

"Ludwig," Feliciano breathed. "It's perfect. The attention to detail is amazing and so very you. It'll last forever. You never told me you were an artist. I love it. I love it so much. Thank you Ludwig, thank you!"

They kissed again, happy and lost in the moment. When they finally parted, Ludwig asked, stammering, awed and flustered.

“So what happens now?” As if something like this could be planned and put on a timeline. It was so Ludwig that Feliciano had to giggle and kiss him again.

“What happens is that you do what you’re best at, and plan for the future, and we talk about other nice or important things, and then we kiss some more.” He answered.

  
For the rest of their time together that evening, sometimes Feliciano would tell Ludwig about the past because Ludwig asked about it. For the most part however, Feliciano let Ludwig try to plan out the rest of the year, and how they would see each other over the summers, even accepting that for this first summer, it was more important for Feliciano to spend it with Lovino.

Then Feliciano realized that if Lovino ever said anything again about how young he was, or how at the age of fourteen he would have many more people to fall in love with...well he would tell Lovino that he was wrong. Because he had loved Ludwig for so long that he couldn’t imagine anyone else, and because Ludwig was worth it. Sure, maybe Lovino was saying the smarter thing, but there were always exceptions to the rule - for all the heartbreaks, or those who loved six times before finding their soulmate, there were always the few who could say they found the one the first time. As far as Feliciano was concerned, he had gotten lucky and Ludwig was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me, I’m not much of a fashion expert. I based Feliciano’s dress robes off looking at pictures of the Italian National Football team dressed in suits and Thranduil’s gowns from the second Hobbit movie. Ludwig’s is a cross between what Viktor Krum wore in the Goblet of Fire movie and [ this fanart of him ](http://www.zerochan.net/1749455). Imagine that as you will.
> 
> Lovino’s hair is based off that 1920s male hairstyle...or [this guy's hair](https://modelsocietyintl.files.wordpress.com/2012/04/andrea-f_msi-20.jpg?w=510&h=484) . His coat is a blue version of [this one](http://www.curatedobject.us/photos/uncategorized/2008/03/19/italian_civil_uniform_coat.jpg) with much less elaborate embroidery (think subtle and elegant).
> 
> For Antonio - picture those yellow and gold robes that [Oberyn Martell was wearing in the last season of Game of Thrones.](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-sRQIXyB3bgk/U1G362IfbAI/AAAAAAAAEYE/1CbJ8rTki_U/s1600/obcandle1.jpg)
> 
> Next Chapter - A New Year, A New Experiment


	7. A New Year, A New Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this isn't the second task, but it did require some build up that ended up being its own chapter as well.

Feliciano returned floating on a bubble of air - or so he felt. He had his lily tucked into his chest pocket and a song in his heart. Once he opened the door, he found Lovino sitting curled up on his bed in the dark, dressed in nothing but his briefs, pensive and thinking. Oh no, absolutely not, his brother was not allowed to ruin his perfect night with his dark moods. “Fratello! Why are you sitting in here with the lights off?! Lumos!”  
  
But Lovino did not move. “Feli...I think I made a mistake, I...I’ve done something wrong.”  
  
Feliciano felt his good mood abate somewhat. He was also worried. Lovino never admitted to doing anything wrong, well, at least he hadn’t when he was younger. Until now Feliciano had no reason to believe that had changed as well.  
  
“Wrong? Fratello, what are you talking about? What happened?”  
  
“Those damned dressed robes we got,” Lovino indicated where he left his on the floor. “The ones that our Grandmas ’put their hair in to give us their charm. They’re only effective when we want to use it right?”  
  
Feliciano nodded, until a strange thought came to him. “Wait fratello...you mean you actually used it?”  
  
“Don’t smile Feli, it’s not what you think!” Lovino snapped. After a few moments of silence, Lovino sighed. “Or maybe it is, I don’t know. That idiot’s farm is perfect. The Ebro is a major river that connects to the Mediterranean. It’s also in northern Spain, which is close to you, and he’s got a fucking vineyard and all kinds of diverse crops there, and...well...not to mention, even if he didn’t own a farm, he’s actually not as thick as he looks. We actually had a...good conversation after you and your potato bastard left. Feli I...” Lovino cleared his throat in such a way that Feliciano knew that what came next would only be a half-truth, but one that his brother was trying very difficult to believe. “I didn’t even know I wanted to work there until I said it, but once I did, I couldn’t imagine being anywhere else, and don’t tell anyone this but I think I could work with him ...for him, but he was so reluctant! I mean okay, I get it, he’s a fucking auror, he doesn’t know me, and I’m just a kid to him. I haven’t even finished school, I have no grades or plant samples to show him or anything like that yet but...”  
  
Feliciano could barely believe his ears. After all this time, after all that meaningless flirting or absolute disinterest, even repugnance towards anything romantic...his brother actually... “You tried to use Grandmas’ charm on Antonio?”  
  
“No! Yes! I don’t know alright?! Maybe I just...I guess I must have really wanted the job?”  
  
Feliciano just stared at his brother. He could still barely believe that his brother used the glamour as it was meant to be used. That he was he so embarrassed about it that he would rather believe he used it to get a job, rather than the affections of someone he may have suddenly realized he liked. Nevermind that amongst their grandmother’s community, the only acceptable use of such glamour was for the sake of love or in defense during desperate situations.  
  
“I mean I...look I stopped as soon as I noticed what I was doing. Some of the other students around me started looking at me funny, and acting strange. I ran away, I came back here. Thankfully it looks like that Spanish bastard didn’t seem affected at all. I guess in Spain, aurors are trained against such glamor.” Lovino finished in subdued and confused disappointment.  
  
Feliciano stepped forward and hugged his brother. He wondered why he never told Lovino what he knew about Antonio, or the older man’s feelings. He personally never took Antonio seriously and was hoping the infatuation would pass before Antonio could hurt Lovino like he had hurt all those people back at the Academy. However, if he was actively resisting something like Nereid glamour because he was so used to controlling himself anyway...that could mean something more. And Lovino? This was big news! Maybe Antonio was the first person Lovino had actually liked in years. But Feliciano knew that now was not the time to press the question. Either way, it was nothing that ought to be revealed until after the tournament was over.  
  
“It’s okay fratello, I know Antonio, and he wouldn’t hold that against you.” Feliciano eventually responded. “As for the rest of it, I’m sure that once you graduate, if you send him your grades and credentials he’ll look at them fairly, or if you don’t want to be working with him directly, at least introduce you to some of his neighbors. It’s over now. Don’t worry! Just...take some time to think and be honest with yourself Lovino.”  
  
Lovino blushed as red as any of Antonio’s luscious tomatoes and looked away. Eventually he uncurled and and sighed. “You had a good night?”  
  
“The best!” Feliciano beamed.  
  
Lovino raised an eyebrow. “Something tells me I don’t wanna hear about it. Goodnight Feli.”  
  
“Goodnight fratello! Sweet dreams!”

* * *

  
The familiar scratches at the window woke the brothers up the next morning. Feliciano groaned and shuffled out of bed automatically to let the owl in, but to his surprise, today Lovino defeated him and opened the window. His brother must have been awake for a while. Today there were two owls, both walking around on bed frames, eagerly expecting owl treats, so Feliciano smiled and retrieved them as Lovino untied both notes. With a deep breath, Lovino unfurled the shorter note first, blushed and looked like he was about to burn it as usual but then hesitated. Quickly he pocketed the note. That was interesting. Feliciano was becoming more and more convinced that these mysterious little notes were Antonio’s doing, even if the Spaniard refused to answer clearly.  
  
The second note however was longer and put an expression of incredulous disbelief on Lovino’s face.  
  
“What’s wrong fratello?” Felciano asked, stretching and yawning.  
  
“It’s from Timo. He’s inviting you, me, Dominique and Louis to a New Year gathering.” Lovino frowned.  
  
“Oh...that’s...nice?” It was strange, that was what. While it was normal for the champions to form bonds after a contest was over because of the shared experience, they rarely  
tried to become friends during the tournament.  
  
“It’s very straightforward.” Lovino replied matter-of-factly. “Don’t let that cheerful face fool you. Those air nymphs are canny. Timo is suggesting an alliance.”  
  
That got Feliciano up from the bed. Running over to read the letter, all he could see were friendly words of invitation, a meeting place and a time. “Why do you say that? Is it even allowed? And Timo is winning, he’s also got a respectable lead. Why would he want to help you or Dominique?”  
  
Lovino shrugged. “Think about it, he loses nothing by offering to help us. Our points are determined by our actions in the arena, whatever it is. If we’re all equally prepared and give an average performance, he’s still in the lead. If Dominique or I perform really well, he won’t be too far behind, AND he’ll have a final task to make up for it. However, if he stays silent, and enters the second task unprepared, he has a much higher risk of performing dismally, which puts him out of the running. As for whether it’s allowed, well,  I went over the rules again and again when this madness started, trying to find a loophole or any way out. The rules say that the champions face their challenges alone. That’s all. There’s no qualification about what ‘alone’ means. Of course we enter the tasks with only our skills to guide us, technically that’s ‘alone. But the build up to the tasks? Champions have received help from fellow students before without punishment - sharing puzzles with their friends and solving it in a group, extra martial art practice and all that. I’m guessing that organizers of course are held to the vow because they know exactly what the challenge will be, but students have no idea. Champions are most definitely kept in the dark. But the champions are students too. There’s nothing that says they can’t collaborate or help each other. I think it’s just that it’s usually not done, and why would it? The tournament is a competition, usually it’s in the best interests of the champions to keep their competitors in the dark.”  
  
Feliciano couldn’t help the worry forming in his chest. “This is all just a guess Fratello. You may not be held to unbreakable vows, but that’s because you’re children. I think it’s actually crazy that the organizers would risk death rather than indulge a little. But you three are still held to your magical oaths to the Goblet of Fire!”  
  
Lovino shrugged thoughtfully. “We’re bound by contract to complete the tournament, whatever that means - victory, loss, forfeit or death. That’s pretty much it. I mean there used to be this whole tradition of cheating in this tournament and the champions never dropped dead or anything. The Unbreakable Vow thing is absolutely insane, as you said, but it was what Headmaster Germania demanded to allow the others to continue the tournament. He wanted them to prove their dedication towards helping resurrect the tournament into something cleaner, safer and more relevant. Hells, he and his grandson were the first to bind themselves. It’s tough to argue with that kind of resolve.  But IF you were listening to me earlier, technically, we may not be cheating. Anyway, I think it’ll look really strange if we don’t accept. I’ll bring my prize along and if it’s not mentioned, I won’t take it out. If we start feeling funny in any way because of our magical oaths to the Goblet, I’ll grab you and run. But until then...let’s see, because I don’t know if you’ve gotten any better at puzzles in the past few years Feli, but I can’t figure out the damned thing. And I’m guessing that Timo doesn’t know how to open his either.”  
  
Feliciano meanwhile looked hopelessly at what looked like a medium sized wooden box on Lovino’s desk. He must have been mulling over it before the owls arrived. Picking it up, Feliciano smelled the wood - it smelt like cherries. That was interesting. Turning and twisting the puzzle around, he heard the rattling of something waiting inside. The box was etched and engraved with a pleasant looking design that made the eyes dizzy if stared at for too long, but as much as Feliciano turned the box over in his hands, he couldn’t find a latch or opening.  
  
“I’ve tried spells on it, opening charms, reveal charms, you name it. Of course it’s not that simple.” Lovino complained.  
  
But Feliciano dragged a finger lightly on the edge of the box, looking for something perhaps too small to be seen by the eye. He felt nothing, but went back and applied pressure on the edges of the side. Finally, a small strip of wood moved!  
  
“Fratello!” Feliciano cried, overjoyed, and Lovino ran over.  
  
“Fuck! How did you find that?!” His brother complained, sounding put out. They found that they could push the single strip of wood halfway across the side, revealing a plain wooden backing immediately behind, but it would go no further. They found no other sliding pieces after that.  
  
“I guess now we know it’s an interlocked puzzle.” Feliciano observed. “And I think we need to find out the right pattern of movements to get the next piece to open up. Eventually we should work through the layers to get in.”  
  
Lovino sighed. “Does this mean we’ll be solving riddles or something? Damn. Anyway, I need to do something Feli. I’m done looking at this, I have a headache. Why don’t you let the owls go?”  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Lovino either didn’t hear, or pretended not to. Shrugging, Feliciano played with Lovino’s puzzle for a little while longer before getting ready for the day.

* * *

  
Soft lips pressed eagerly against his and Ludwig tightened his hold around Feliciano because they could never ever seem to be close enough. Well except in Ludwig’s rather embarrassment dreams, but he wasn’t going to broach that topic with Feliciano...yet, perhaps ever. Maybe at some point? Maybe in a few years? Maybe if he could ever get over how embarrassed he felt, they could talk about it. For now though, this was good, it was nice, it was happiness, it was enough to make him question everyday what he had done to deserve this and why Feliciano would willingly be at his side. He always meant to ask, but out for fear of what the answer could be, and the unhappy memories of what such doubts had once cost his loved ones...the words always caught in Ludwig’s throat. In the early years of his ‘awakening’ he doubted everyone and everything.  
  
When he became frustrated, he would become angry and eventually attack. Usually it was Gilbert who suffered - Gilbert who had to deal with accusations of not really being his brother, who faced the worst of Ludwig’s distrust. But Gilbert as always was a warrior, and faced all these doubts head on until Ludwig could not doubt him. It was Gilbert who encouraged, disciplined, or gave space when it was needed. Gilbert who really brought him back to who he was, and as much as he still irritated Ludwig at times, Ludwig knew that he would have never made it back to a normal life without his older brother. Now that he was aware of his own dark moods, he did not want to risk hurting Feliciano with the same doubt.  
  
Feliciano broke the kiss, smiling and breathing heavily. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Damnit. Was he so transparent? Then again, it was a very rude time to get lost in thought. “Nothing, just...memories.”  
  
Feliciano tilted his head curiously. “Is it okay if I hear about these memories Luddy?”  
  
Ludwig hesitated. He probably should warn Feliciano about these moods at least, but they had already spent most of their time together and Feliciano had to leave soon. “I promise I’ll share them with you tomorrow when we next see each other. But for now, I know that you have to see your brother.”  
  
Feliciano sighed. “It’s always wonderful to be with you Ludwig, and I don’t want to go but...I really should. Lovino’s been acting strange since the Yule Ball anyway, and it’d be nice to help him through whatever is on his mind. I wish I had a time turner!” Feliciano complained. “Then I could just keep turning it back and we could keep on spending time together!”  
  
Ludwig could barely contain the warmth that spread throughout his chest and smiled. “It’s New Year’s Day Feliciano. I’m already happy to have spent some time with you. In fact, I ought to find my grandfather and brother as well. That is no reason to at least plan a dinner. Which they usually do...I wonder what is happening?”  
  
Feliciano shrugged as they stood up and he helped to pat Ludwig’s hair back into it’s usual neat appearance. “I’m sure they’re just like you and got caught up with working on the tournament. Why don’t you go remind them to take a break?”  
  
Ludwig smiled at that, and with one last kiss, Feliciano ran off, leaving Ludwig alone in the unused classroom. It was still dark outside, despite being late morning, but they had long since reached the season of long nights. The thing about the darkness though, was that it was easier to spend time lost in thought, especially for Ludwig.  
  
In retrospect, the Christmas break hardly felt all that different from the regular school days because almost all the students were still on campus. However there was a certain amount of pleasantness, or so Ludwig felt, with how lively his dark campus was. Or maybe it was simply that Ludwig never paid attention before. Then again, Durmstrang could not boast that it had more serious students than the rest - they were all quite ridiculous when he thought about it. There was Natalya who could be rather dark, but was an expert at their wilderness survival classes. Timo and the rest of the Nordic gang had their silly moments as well. Not to mention, when his brother was a student, there had been all that trouble stirred up between him, Elizabetha and Roderich, which usually ended in good fun. So why did everyone (himself included) believe Durmstrang castle to be a dull place?  
  
Ludwig realized that the thought was incorrect. He loved his school but had done so out of duty more than anything else, and he, not the institute, was the dull one. Life had been nothing but books and recovery until Feliciano came into it (back into it), and now he saw the school with new eyes - Feliciano’s eyes, which were always amazed at everything that Ludwig had long become used to. He never remembered feeling so alive at any other time, and it seemed a fitting beginning for a new year. The days between the Yule Ball and New Years were filled with pleasant moments between them, even the silent ones. Gilbert only teased him occasionally, but walked with a brighter spring in his step than usual. It seemed that his family was happy to see Ludwig actually, smiling on his own for a change.  
  
Once Ludwig made his way to his grandfather’s room, he found a flurry of activity and raised voices.  
  
“-most ridiculous accusation I have ever heard! Now why would a teenager use glamour at a party on an older tall, dark and handsome Spanish man?” Madame Maxime was speaking with so much sarcasm, even Ludwig felt cold. “Surely I do not need to spell that out for you. That is hardly cheating. And this whole business of scrying could be entirely innocent as well. Champions may use whatever skills they naturally bring with them to determine their challenges and prepare accordingly. Just because your champion is in last place, does not give you the right to make baseless accusations against mine!”  
  
“This has nothing to do with that! I still want to know where he got an organizer’s object to scry from! That’s what bothers me!” Arthur Kirkland demanded.  
  
“Need I remind you,” Francis jumped in. “That if any of us outright helped Lovino Vargas cheat, then thanks to the unbreakable vow, that person would be dead. From what I can see, we are all alive! A little too well in your case Arthur, to be sullying the New Year with this! I know you have no one to spend it with but must you go ruining it for everyone else?”  
  
“Francis, that was unnecessary.” His Grandfather rumbled from behind his desk.  
  
Gilbert noticed Ludwig as the discussion started up again and went to lead his brother outside the office. “Man, they really can’t give us a break.” Gilbert complained.  
But Ludwig frowned and demanded instead. “What was all that about cheating?”  
  
Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Stupid. That’s what. But it looks like Arthur’s feeling strongly enough about it to make an official accusation, and we’ll have to humor it. It shouldn’t take long.”  
  
Ludwig still did not understand. “How in the world does Arthur Kirkland think that any of the champions could cheat and get away with it? Nevermind that the consequence is death!”  
  
His brother rolled his eyes and led Ludwig further away from the room. “All I can say is that Arthur’s mind is a real piece of work. He attributes it to his House but I don’t know anything about that. But basically he’s outlined no less than 26 different plausible ways any of the champions could gain an unfair advantage over the others while still enabling us to escape punishment from the vow. It’s about twisting around the wording, working with technicalities, all that fancy talk and slimy maneuvering around rules that I hate.” Gilbert spat out.  
  
“And one of these scenarios involves Lovino Vargas plausibly cheating? But how would the champions know the wording of the vow?”  
  
Gilbert shrugged. “It’s possible...that any of the organizers or headmasters could have told their champions the wording with the intent of warning them against any and all forms of cheating. Like, to scare them you know? And underestimating the ability of a teenager to work around it. With that knowledge, Lovino could have maneuvered himself into Antonio’s affections using the glamour from his heritage. Apparently Arthur has himself three older half brothers who live in the Seelie and Unseelie Courts - you know how those funny Brits call their Wood nymphs Fae and have a whole romantic pantheon around them. So he says knows what enchantment feels like, and he felt Lovino’s glamour really strongly at the Ball while he was talking to Antonio. After Antonio’s enchanted, he could help Lovino without actually realizing it, and have no memory of it. That’s just one example. But basically, because Arthur has cited so many plausible examples, which he says he’d been keeping his mouth shut on to not give anyone any ideas...”  
  
Ludwig sighed. “Enchanted or no, it still sounds weak to me. Antonio would be dead, which I assume he’s not. I’m also guessing that Arthur said all this in a highly pointed manner to Madame Maxime.”  
  
“Exactly. Anyway, because it’s not certain, Lovino could have cheated, he may not have cheated. While it could all be an accident...we still have to investigate it. A few rounds of veritaserum should clear this all up.”  
  
Ludwig sighed. “Did Headmistress McGonagall not say anything?”  
  
“She’s being very diplomatic about the whole thing, but she will still insist on an investigation. She has the right after all.”  
  
“But Brother, who could possibly investigate? All the parties available are alumni of the three schools. Arguably, none of them are neutral.”  
  
Gilbert smiled at that. “Leave that up to us little bro.”  
  
“Surely if a champion has the skills they are allowed to scry on their own.” Ludwig was actually doubtful that Divination could plausibly provide any answers, but Arthur Kirkland seemed to be taking it seriously.  
  
“He’s allowed to scry.” Gilbert answered. “But it’s something else if he scries from something given to him by an organizer isn’t it? It implies collusion.”  
It took a few seconds for that sentence to sink in but Ludwig finally slapped a hand over his face. “Odin’s Fury we’re all fools. Antonio’s notes.”

* * *

  
Feliciano ran to meet his brother in their rooms. With swollen lips and pink cheeks, there was no hiding who he had been with, but his brother had not noticed - while that was a relief, it was actually worrisome. Lovino had been oddly distracted lately, and Feliciano had no idea why. At first his thought his brother was coming down with something, but a cold never materialized. He just looked pale and ill. He also seemed to seek the nymph pool less, but Feliciano had been too distracted by Ludwig to really pry. Maybe it was that uncertainty over that whole business with Antonio, which by circumstance could not resolve itself anyway until the Tournament was over. Maybe it was just nerves. The next challenge was just a month away. Perhaps he was afraid of the meetup with the other two champions? Whatever it was, if Lovino didn’t improve after this meeting, Feliciano would have to risk his brother’s annoyance by asking.  
  
At the appointed time, Feliciano and Lovino went to meet Timo, Dominique and Louis at the trunk of Halla's Tree. The four students from the guest schools arrived late but at around the same time. Timo smiled and greeted them, dressed in sturdy but tough looking clothes, with a cute and fuzzy dog at his side. The white dog yipped excitedly at the prospect of new friends.  
  
"Hello! Happy New Year! I'm glad that you all decided to accept my invitation! This here is my best friend. Her name is Bloody Hanatamago! Hana for short."  
Feliciano blanched at the violent name and saw his brother do the same, but Louis and Dominique ran forward and enthusiastically greeted the clearly friendly dog. Well, she was cute. He still wondered if there was something about her that he didn’t know to earn such a name.  
  
Timo unshouldered a pack on his shoulders and pulled out extra heavy furs. "Here I brought these for all of you, you'll need them. Also, take these knives. They'll be helpful too."  
  
Knives? Furs? Feliciano pulled on the warm cloak and held the knife uncertainly.  When he pulled it out he saw a sharpened plain blade with what looked like a hilt made of bone or horn. Lovino looked equally uncertain but swallowed and seemed to gather his courage. "Where are we going?"  
  
Timo smiled warmly. "I guess I want to...do a kind of cultural exchange. Just as how I'm assuming you two," he indicated the Italian brothers, "Seek comfort and refuge in water, and you two are probably at home in foresty woodlands, I wish to show you where I go. Isn't it funny that the different nymph races interact with humans more than each other?"  
  
The four guests looked at each other somewhat uncertainly, but nodded.  
  
"It is odd." Dominique observed. "But honestly I don't know much about this stuff I mean, my great-grandmother's the Veela, but Victoire inherited the glamour and Louis inherited the singing."  
  
Louis meanwhile was eyeing the knife that Timo gave him with curiosity. "How long will we be away?"  
  
"Just a few hours, and don't worry," Timo smiled. "Stay close to me. I’ll make sure that nothing out there harms you. Come on!"  
  
They followed closely and entered a new route through Halla's Tree.  
  
"So I don't know how much you all know about the tree now. Lovino and Feliciano, I know Matthias showed you the nymph pool, but you've probably figured out by now that the passages don't all have a consistent means of transport. I'm taking you to one of our mountainous islands. We have a few, but this is the one where Miss Elizabetha conducts our Survival classes. It's a very controlled wilderness, and it’s one of my favorite classes! I had to ask for special permission to lead you guys to the island. Unless it was myself or Natalya, I don't think Miss Elizabetha would allow anyone out there without her."  
  
Feliciano looked at Lovino with a worried expression. Where were they being led to with only Timo as a lifeline? Was this really a good idea? It sounded quite isolated. But if Timo had any thoughts of sabotaging the other champions, surely he wouldn't have invited witnesses.  
They stopped at what looked like a dead end, but this was a magic school after all. Hanatamago waved her fluffy tail and barked, running full speed ahead and disappearing through the wall. Timo followed with a relaxed air and disappeared. The two sets of siblings regarded each other warily, but Dominique pushed on without much hesitation while Louis followed, shaking his head at his sister's careless bravery.  
  
Feliciano looked at the wall dubiously. "You sure about this Fratello? Walking to who knows where with your competitors?"  
  
Lovino looked pale. "I don’t know. Call me dumb but...well at the first sign of any trouble, we just need to make it to water."  
  
Feliciano frowned, a little scared but also curious. He took his brother's hand. Together they walked through to find the other three waiting for them in a lit root chamber. Feliciano breathed in the crisper and thinner air, which was somehow still refreshing. He was suddenly grateful to Timo for their extra warm cloaks.  
  
"Everyone's here? Great! Follow me!" Timo climbed the slight incline, followed by an excited Hana and the rest. They emerged from the giant root into a clearly man-made structure, built with sturdy wood. Despite the solid walls, the structure looked like it was made to resemble a large yurt. It was a classroom, circular in shape, with clearly visible straight wood supports all around the walls and roof. Different animal pelts hung around the walls and were laid on the floor. In one neat section of wall near the door, a bundle of neatly stacked leaning wooden skiis rested next to their ski poles. On the other side of the door, there were more warm fur cloaks, hats, boots and other clothing, also neatly folded. In the centre of the yurt was a circular fire pit, and looking up, Feliciano noted the hole in the ceiling open to the air that allowed the smoke escape. Rather than desks, the room followed a stacked seating arrangement that Feliciano associated with the ancient theaters of his home. Of course it wasn’t as big, but it looked like students of Miss Héderváry’s Survival class sat on the fur pelts around the fire as she lectured. They probably had a lot of practical learning activities as well. Feliciano shifted on his feet. He had to admit that he considered himself more at home with the comforts of much more...constructed civilization than this.  
  
“You know, with spending most our time either in the carriage or in the castle’s halls, it’s easy to forget that it’s always dark outside.” Lovino commented, looking up at the night sky through the yurt’s smoke hole.  
  
Feliciano nodded in agreement. Durmstrang’s campus entered true polar night just a week after the guests had arrived. However, the windows, walls, halls and ceilings of their carriage and other places of abode were enchanted to provide them an illusion of day and night. He was grateful for the artificial comfort. He simply could not imagine months of living in darkness.  
  
Dominique had been eagerly stepping around the room, curiously feeling the pelts and handmade tools. “My mother told me that back in the day, during Durmstrang’s first turn as tournament host, a visiting student from Beauxbatons became really depressed and well...walked off one of your cliffs.” She stated bluntly.  
  
Timo nodded, a little subdued. “It’s not just visiting schools, and it’s not just the polar night season as well affects the students. We’ve even had trouble historically upon hitting April to June and entering polar day. Some people can’t stand constant daylight either. It’s actually an illness, but no worries, Nurse Katyushka has a special potion for it! Promise me that if any of you start to feel under the weather in a rather...depressed way, that you’ll go see her!”  
  
Feliciano threw a concerned look over a Lovino and wondered if the seasonal depression was affecting his brother. He decided that he would go see Nurse Katyushka as soon as he could when he returned to ask her about his concerns.  
  
Timo ushered them excitedly to the door and gave them each a pair of skiis.  
  
“Wait, we’re not starting a fire in here?” Lovino asked, surprised.  
  
Timo looked shocked. “Well we didn’t come all this way from being holed up in a castle to be holed up in an even smaller place! How would you feel if you were denied access to water? It’s beautiful outside, trust me!”  
  
Feliciano thought the slight boy was crazy, wanting to walk out into the dark wilderness, but he did compare it to what the water was for him and Lovino. Perhaps it was all a matter of perspective? Durmstrang students treated the nymph pool as certain death for them, so maybe it was harsh to judge Timo’s chosen place. With that, the visitors donned their hats, wrapped their cloaks tighter around them and carefully made their way outside with their wide skis.  
  
When they stepped outside, they found that Timo had cast a powerful light spell with his wand and was holding it up for everyone to see. “Take a look.” He smiled.  
Feliciano saw white. Jagged peaks raised in the distance, darkness with white at the base and dotting random peaks and sides. Dry and bare woodlands stretched for leagues, but immediately before them, was simply a long plain of untouched white snow. Small tracks here and there betrayed local wilderness moving around their daily business before their arrival, but otherwise, everything was pristine.  
  
There was an honest beauty in its simplicity, like the joy that accompanied seeing a blanket of beautiful and fresh sparkling snow fall in the morning. Feliciano wanted to run, collapse and make snow angels, build snowmen, and all those other frivolous things that he would have done back in the Pyrenees, but that did not seem entirely appropriate here.  
  
“It’s...nice.” Louis stated simply. Clearly honest, though at a loss for words. “I wish I could describe it better. I guess what I mean to say is that this looks like a hard place, but...a good, clean, and honest one as well? It’s beautiful anyway. Thank you for bringing us here Timo. This isn’t a sight that most ever get to see.”  
  
Timo beamed. “Well I’ll be showing you a little bit more of it. Don’t worry, I won’t take you all out far or for too long. That wouldn’t be a great idea during this time of year in the dark, but it is the perfect weather to enjoy hot food around a campfire! First though, we need to get the food.”  
  
Feliciano looked around at what to him was a bleak landscape. "Get the food?"  
  
"It's not far. I set the lures yesterday. Hopefully I got lucky."  
  
Having already strapped on his skis, Timo set off, Hanatamago bounding through the snow next to him and the rest followed.  
  
"I would never have thought him a hunter." Dominique whispered to Lovino. "It’s that sweet face of his."  
  
Lovino raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually not surprised."  
  
Feliciano had to agree. From the moment they stepped out into Timo's chosen wilderness, it seemed very appropriate to the violet eyed wizard.  
  
"Whatever it is," Dominique smiled warily. "Any funny business and we'll help you guys out. Mark the yurt. I think that's the only way back."  
  
The Italians nodded and the four tried their best to follow. They were not used to these handmade wooden skis, which were wider to allow better use in heavy snow. Thankfully, Beauxbatons students were used to skiing, both down mountains and cross country. It appeared that Fleur Delacour had taught her children how to ski as well. The four quickly adjusted and eventually Timo did not need to stop as often to wait for them. They matched their pace to each other and soon the group traveled as one.  
  
Feliciano was soon out of breath, as was Louis. The three champions had been put through so much special training that their bodies were actually more physically fit. Timo of course was not even breathing hard. It was tough work, or so Feliciano felt, making his way through the snow that collapsed around his legs, carrying the extra weight on his shoulders from the heavy cloak, and gasping the too thin dry air. He was starting to feel miserable, and Lovino was looking at him with concern. He put on a brave smile for his brother and suddenly missed Ludwig. He imagined that Ludwig would be able to carry Feliciano on his shoulders while making his way across. Looking at the pack that Timo carried on his back, Feliciano's respect for the slight wizard grew by the minute.  
  
"We're here!" Timo declared and the group let out a collective sigh of relief. They stopped before what looked like a dry branch sticking up from a mound of snow. Was this all?  
  
Feliciano looked around and couldn't see any form of shelter or warmth.  
  
"Are you...ice fishing?" Louis asked with a sudden look of understanding.  
  
Timo grinned. "Yes! I'm sorry for not explaining it better, but I wanted to give you all a chance to take in everything, and also concentrate on walking. I know it can be a lot all at once. My talking would distract you. But we’re currently standing on a river."  
  
Feliciano looked down at the snow below him which looked no different from the snow that they traversed to get there. He looked at Lovino, who shrugged. It looked like their escape strategy of ‘find water’ would not work either.  
  
“When it’s warmer, this is a fast flowing river.” Timo explained. “If you’d all like, after this whole business of the tournament is over,  I can take you back here in June when the snow is melted. Then you can appreciate it properly. Anyway, it’s still a fast flowing river right now, it’s just that it’s frozen up top about a meter deep. But there’s still lots of fish swimming through. Actually, Lovino and Feliciano, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve swam under the ice in this river before with Luka and Erika’s people, and just not had it pointed out to you.”  
  
With that, Timo suggested that Louis and Feliciano sit down while he pulled out his wand and got to work. The visitors looked on in curiosity and admiration as Timo cleared the mound of snow (he had placed it there as a marker yesterday so he could find his lures) until he found a thick stick resting over a small hole about ten centimeters in diameter. Pulling up the stick, they saw the line tied to it. On and on Timo pulled, a satisfied look on his face until finally with one last tug, he raised the line and a flopping, healthy, medium sized fish in victory. “Lunch!” Timo proclaimed.  
  
Feliciano couldn’t help it, he clapped. “Wow Timo! That’s amazing!”  
  
“Just lucky!” Timo laughed. “Oh you had all better drink some water! It’s easy to get dehydrated out in this thin air. Here!” Pulling out a wooden spoon with a deep bowl from his pack, he scooped directly from his fishing hole and offered it. Dominique was the first to step forward.  
  
“The water is that fresh?” She asked.  
  
“It is here. Actually it’s pretty safe to drink from most freshwater lakes and rivers up in Finland, Sweden and Norway. Makes you wish sometimes that we never had to leave the  
wilderness.”  
  
“You’re really happy and comfortable out here Timo,” Lovino observed curiously. “But you still do a lot by hand. Couldn’t magic have helped us traverse the snow easier, or get your fish?”  
  
Timo shrugged as he placed the flopping fish in the snow. “I suppose it depends on each person. But there are limits to the capabilities of the human body and brain. Yes, I could use magic to drift over the snow, or fly over it, or even melt a path...but then I’d be focusing on speaking or singing, and I would miss looking around me and hearing what the land is trying to tell me. It may look desolate out here to you, but actually, the land’s pretty social. Everything, from the way that wind moves, to the tracks in the ground, tells me a lot. It’s pretty rude to skip that conversation when you’ve come to someone’s home. Do you use magic when you swim?”  
  
“It’s a bit more straightforward.” Lovino answered. “I use a bubblehead charm. Even without it I could actually hold my breath for a pretty long time without any ill effects. It’s just easier that way. Otherwise well, my body has adapted to swim even in strong currents by instinct, and my skin keeps me warmer in the water than it does out here.”  
  
Timo nodded. “And I used magic to move the snow to get to my lure. I actually also used magic to melt this hole you see here through the ice for fishing. Muggles don’t have magic, so they’ve invented technology to help them. They used to use the same skiis to travel, or dog sleds, or now they use snowmobiles. When they fish they use a drill to cut a hole in the ice. It’s the same difference. Other than that though, I suppose you can say I’m more adapted. I don’t actually feel all that cold, and if I really felt like it I could run over this snow without sinking or making a mark. Our Survival class here at Durmstrang actually serves two purposes. One is to teach students the basic skills needed to survive in the wilderness when your magic fails you - I mean, for most of you, it’s going to be difficult to cast a warming spell if your teeth are chattering. But, if you know how to build and start a fire on your own...that’s a better guarantee of your surviving. A part of that is also learning how to improvise. It’s important to remember that nature always gives you what you need, but it may not always obvious until you think about it. The second purpose of this class it to remind us that for all our magic and accomplishments, this -” Timo stretched his hands out wide. “Is bigger, stronger and mightier than any of us. There’s a system here that we’re a part of, and we put ourselves into danger when we ignore it. That was a lesson that the original community here at Durmstrang took a few winters to learn.”  
  
Leaving the group to ponder those serious words, Timo went to check on about four other lures and came back with two more fish. Feliciano took another look at the all-encompassing landscape and realized that Timo had a point. This place was beyond any of them, except possibly Timo. Even that however, was not true. As adapted as Feliciano and Lovino were, a strong current could still pull them away, and the sea did have its predators. It was always a matter of respecting the sea, and being careful, even as they enjoyed themselves. This was probably not so different.  
  
When Timo finished, they slowly made their way back to the yurt and this time, Timo provided them with more commentary. He explained more about the nature of the islands that Durmstrang had been fortunate to place itself at. Apparently, despite its northern location, it was still warmer than some places in Russia, although Koldovstoretz was located more in warmer areas. They had to remember that despite everything, this was still polar bear country, and while they had to be careful, Timo sincerely hoped that his guests would be able to see one from a safe distance.  
  
It was only when Timo got the fire going, the fish de-boned and cooking on sticks above the fire that everyone else started to actually respond to slight wizard. Feliciano felt that they were starting to act more as friends rather than suspicious competitors, and the thought put a smile to his face. Even Lovino looked slightly more relaxed than he had seen him in a while. Who wouldn’t? It no longer felt so cold, especially with a healthy fire crackling before them, the smell of fresh fish wafting in the breeze, and good laughter around the camp.  
  
Dominique was telling some funny story involving Hogwarts and her numerous cousins while Louis was scratching Hanatamago’s belly. It was still cloudy, but the sky didn’t feel so dark anymore. In some odd way, with the magical light that Timo had cast, the sky seemed to take on the violet color of the boy’s eyes. This was indeed, Timo’s place, and despite how frightening it had looked in the beginning, it was now just as welcoming and magical as Durmstrang itself had been.  
  
“And now for an old Finnish New Year tradition!” Timo declared, pulling out small horseshoes for everyone. Feliciano eyed the cool metal curiously, but Louis seemed to know what they were for.  
  
“Divination!” Louis exclaimed. “Tin casting! We learn tea leaves at Hogwarts, but I’ve read about this!”  
  
“Oh,” Lovino echoed, nodding. “At the Academia we have to find our choice of instrument, and then we focus on that. One student may be able to clearly read tea leaves, but that doesn’t mean that I can. I use water. Some of my old classmates used tin, or lead or beeswax. I hear that in Finland even your muggles still do this. Have you ever managed to get a clear reading?”  
  
“What’s going on?” Feliciano asked.  
  
Timo handed each a small metal pot and pulled off the bucket he had just put above the fire to melt some snow. It had already become water. “In Finland, this is New Year’s Tin,” he started to explain, holding up the small, cute horseshoe. “We melt it in these pots over the fire, and as soon as that happens, we toss our tin into a bucket of water to see what shape it takes. Then we can go inside and use a candle to see what shape the tin has made by looking at its shadow against the wall. The shape tells us what to expect for the year ahead. Well, I don’t take Divination, but we have at least two students of the art here!” Timo exclaimed. “The fun part is everyone coming together and collectively interpreting the shadows. I think we’re going to have a lot of fun!”  
  
“Are we allowed?” Lovino asked, shocked. “What if we see something that gives us an advantage for the tournament?”  
  
Lovino’s words brought back the reminder of their actual relationship as competitors and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence around the fire.  
  
“Well,” Timo shrugged. “Since we’re all together, it’s not like it’s hidden knowledge, I mean...we’ll all know. Isn’t the point of cheating to gain an advantage over the other to have an easier time of winning? That’s not the case if we’re collaborating so that we all have a fair chance. That’s ah...another reason why I wanted to get to know you both. I mean, why wait until after the tournament to become friends when we’re going through a shared experience right now? And isn’t the theme of this whole tournament unity and collaboration? No one has ever said that the champions can’t work together!”  
  
“It just defeats the purpose of a competition though.” Dominique replied. “Champions are selected to bring glory to their schools. To...I don’t know, give the school a shared identity and a reason to unite? Maybe you all understand it less, but while the House system at Hogwarts has its great moments, sometimes in order to get all the students to remember we’re all one school, we need to give them something to unite over.”  
  
“So the enemy of my enemy is my friend?” Lovino smirked.  
  
Dominique let out a laugh. “I guess. I just remember how everyone put aside their differences last time when Arthur was our champion, even though he’s from Slytherin House. We weren’t even united during the last War! The last tournament was the only time at Hogwarts I can remember that I felt a sense of a joined identity, over our Houses. It was actually a really good thing. There’s been a lot of tension between the houses, especially to Slytherin House since the end of the War against Voldemort. But Hogwarts was founded on four philosophies by four equally great witches and wizards. We are one school for a reason. Arthur actually helped to remind us of that at least.”  
  
Louis chuckled. “We’re from the Isles, not the continent.” He said in an exaggerated manner, clearly imitating Arthur Kirkland.  
  
“Except in your case,” Lovino replied. “You are from one of the oldest pure-blood families in Britain, but you are also from the continent. You know Dominique, if you win, Beauxbatons will cheer just as hard. In many ways, this school that I’m the so called ‘champion’ of, knows you better than it knows me. Influenced you more than it’s influenced me.” He finished somewhat bitterly.  
  
“And yet the Goblet picked you!” Timo exclaimed. “There’s a magic there that we just don’t understand, it’s older than any of us! I’ve learned not to doubt certain things, and that’s one of them. You aren’t the only student in your class with non-human blood or elemental magic, and maybe you spent most of your student life at another school, but clearly that doesn’t make you any less worthy to represent Beauxbatons. Just as your being half French, and the daughter of a former Beauxbatons champion no less,” Timo looked at Dominique, “Doesn’t makes you any less worthy to be Hogwarts’ champion.”  
  
Feliciano was happy to hear Timo say those words. He had been trying to say something similar to Lovino for months but his brother never believed him. Maybe it would mean more coming from another champion.  
  
“So did you transfer or something?” Lovino asked Timo. “Or are you the only one here who no one possibly doubts as Durmstrang’s champion?”  
  
“Admittedly, it’s nothing so complicated.” Timo shrugged. “Though following that logic, Natalya should be the champion. A lot of us were actually surprised she wasn’t. She’s strong, she’s gt her scary moments, she’s actually half-Veela, and she transferred from Koldovstoretz. But in my case, the best I can think of is that like other Finnish magical families, the Väinämöinen’s started sending their children to wizarding schools when our country came under Swedish rule, so at the time, we attended Durmstrang with the rest of the Swedish witches and wizards. Then when Finland was part of Russia, we followed muggle politics and attended Koldovstoretz. With independence, it was really up to each family where you sent your children, but then Russia invaded us, we had the Winter War and...the rest of it.” Timo paused with a hard look on his face. At that moment, Feliciano felt a surge of protective anger from the small man that made him freeze with fear. The others felt it too, it was obvious, but Timo swallowed it back down so quickly, that if it hadn’t affected the group, each person would have questioned themselves.  
  
“Sorry about that.” Timo laughed nervously. “My family is particularly connected to Finland and its land. We are extremely protective over it, and it’s instinctual. It took Berwald forever to gain my trust just because he’s Swedish and a few stray sentences that he never meant in a harmful way would really kicked up my instincts! But...” Timo let out a tired sigh. “We’ve kind of figured that out. Anyway, I was saying, after the World Wars, a lot of bad blood remained with Russia, so even though it was hardly an easy experience, we started going back to Durmstrang exclusively. Durmstrang itself was torn during and after those wars. I mean, think about it, the entire student body is so diverse. Finns, Norwegians, Swedes, Danes, Germans, Austrians, Hungarians, Bulgarians, Poles, and many many others were expected to study together in so much harmony, but that was impossible of course when the war had driven all of us to be enemies. As much as we tried to live separate from muggle affairs, even though our school refused muggle borns, that war still almost destroyed this school. Finally, the Second World War reached such a desperate point that even our students were drafted and never returned. A lot of the countries were sending out men as young as fourteen into battle. Some avoided it, but...of course many actually did love their countries, come what may, and went.”  
  
“I think it was similar at Beauxbatons.” Feliciano responded. “Although most the countries that send students to our school were either on the same side, or neutral, so maybe that was a little different, but we also lost students simply because...they never came back.”  
  
Timo nodded. “Even today, Durmstrang suffers from the legacy of that time. There’s still a culture of distrust and the castle is not as full as it used to be. It didn’t help that we had a long string of useless school Heads. I may be one of the last Finns attending this school. We’re building our own wizarding school in Finland, and we want it to focus specifically on our heritage, history and culture. That’s a good thing! I support it because I think we really need to remember ourselves, and we have so much to rediscover and contribute to the wizarding community. The schools is set to open next year, and I’ve already been offered a job there. But this tournament does make me think a little more carefully about things like...shared heritage, remembering that as different as we are, there is strength in diversity and collaboration. I mean, look at what Durmstrang could become only after Nerida had help from Halla, Masos, Therese and the rest of their people! And when the politics of our separate countries drove us apart, Durmstrang almost unraveled with it! I think there’s a lesson there. That’s also why I wanted to invite you all to celebrate the New Year with me. We’re witches and wizards, that’s one thing, but as nymphs we’re also cousins! Sure, we’re born from different elements but, nymphs are also one people right?”  
  
Lovino laughed, but it wasn’t his mocking one. Timo looked at him a little uncertainly, but Feliciano could tell that Timo would stand his ground.  
  
“I’m not laughing at you Timo.” Lovino eventually spoke. “I just...well, hopefully one day I’ll be able to share your optimism. But right now...how will this tin melting work? Do we all melt and toss into the bucket at the same time? Or take turns?”  
  
Back to the lighter topic, Timo happily guided each of them one by one in melting their horseshoe and immediately dropping the melted tin into the bucket of water. Feliciano eventually held his tin lump in his hands, wondering what, if any, shape could be gleaned from it. At least it was rather cute. It did look like it could be some kind of animal. There was no surprise there, many symbols took the form of animals. But this was all good fun anyway, so Feliciano decided not to worry much about it. With a giggle, he thought of the long report that Ludwig would have been able to research and write about, if he were here. Maybe he should ask Timo for an extra horseshoe and make Ludwig do his own tin melting the next time they met? It would be fun!  
  
“I don’t think this can be anything!” Dominique complained, holding her lump.  
  
“At least you got one.” Louis chided. “I got two.” He held up one porous tin drop and another smooth looking one.  
Lovino looked down at his tin without comment. “It’s a bull. I don’t need a candle to tell me that.”  
  
Timo laughed. “Sometimes shapes are apparent, but use the candle anyway! You never know what else the shadows will reveal!”  
  
“Ve...what did you get Timo?”  
  
Timo held up his own rather graceful looking twisted coil of tin and led them inside, where he handed each a candle.  
  
“Can I go first?” Louis excitedly asked. Together they craned their necks together, giggling and laughing as Louis held up one tin at a time. “Does this mean I have two futures?” He asked. "Well the smooth one looks like...a big water drop. Honestly no matter how I turn this thing it looks the same." Louis observed in disappointment. "That's kind of boring. And this one looks like...well I suppose at this angle this shadow could be a..." They all leaned in and peered as hard as they could, twisting their heads this way and that.  
  
"A piece of coral?" Feliciano offered and Lovino spared him a withering glance.  
  
"Maybe the head of a hippogriff? One that needs its feathers smoothed?" Dominique laughed.  
  
"Hey don't laugh at my future!" Louis shot back.  
  
"Or flames." Lovino shrugged. "You have a water drop and flames. Two possible futures. Maybe you have to pick one. That would have more of a divination meaning than a piece of coral!" He shot at Feliciano, who laughed sheepishly. It was good to see Lovino in a lighter mood again.  
  
"What do you think Timo?" Feliciano asked.  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with Lovino, but most of the fun is trying to interpret these together. Also, we need to keep our tins until the next new year. Maybe as the year unfolds, the meaning will become clearer." Timo shrugged.  
  
"Okay I’m next!" Dominique eagerly lit her candle and cast the shadow on the wall. "Well from this side it looks like a mountain but from here...I guess that's a dancer? No, a woman riding! Riding a...something."  
  
"Safe to say that you'll be questing or traveling this year." Louis commented. "Not fair, how come yours is so simple?"  
  
"Me, me, me!" Feliciano cried. His shadow at first glace very clearly showed something standing on its hind legs. Amazing! He had no idea that the shadow would look like that based on its shape. "Some kind of two headed animal?" Feliciano guessed.  
  
"A two headed dog." Lovino answered, with a raised eyebrow. "It looks neat, not scruffy. Probably means that you're going try to be focused on more than one important thing with too much energy. Neat generally means its not a wild dog or a stranger."  
  
"Wow Lovi! You have a real talent for this!" Feliciano cheered. "You next!"  
  
Lovino held up his tin with an exasperated expression. "Its a bull. See? Horns body and everything. Means I'm stubborn and I’ll keep being stubborn."  
  
"It’s more than that!" Louis protested, laughing. "The bull is also a symbol of victory!" Immediately, Louis' eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
After a moment of shocked silence, Dominique giggled. "Well, I suppose we can all go home then!"  
  
"What? Don't be dumb!" Lovino desperately replied. "The tournament is just one thing happening in my life this year. Maybe victory means I survive long enough to be able to graduate!"  
  
"Or it will be a victorious year for many things!" Timo encouraged excitedly. "Something big at any rate! Good on you Lovino! I'll be honest to both of you, I really don't mind the idea of either of you winning. I just personally wouldn't be able to stand it if all of us didn't do our best. That would be a let down."  
  
"I don't think you need to worry about that." Dominique winked. "Its your turn Timo!"  
  
Timo held up his rather elegant looking piece of tin that cast a long and graceful shadow.  
  
"Flying swan." Lovino and Louis declared at the same time in astonishment.  
  
After a pregnant pause, Louis grinned and Lovino actually smiled slightly.  
  
“Well...congratulations.” Louis declared.  
  
Timo cast a confused glance at the two diviners. “I guess it’s a good sign?”  
  
Lovino’s eyes widened before he blushed slightly. “Do you want to know what it means?”  
  
With a light laugh Timo shook his head. "Oh no. Personally I don't like my surprises for the year being too ruined, and I have the most fun with the group in this early process of trying to interpret the tin. Come on! Lunch ought to be ready!"  
  
As Timo moved to get the fish that had been nicely cooking on a stick over the fire, Feliciano pulled Lovino aside and whispered as softly as he could. “What does a swan mean Fratello?”  
  
Lovino smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I’ll tell you when we get back.”  
  
“Lovi!”  
  
It was a late lunch but a big one. The group feasted on all of Timo's fish, which he served with cowberries and freshly brewed pine tea. Feliciano patted his stomach with an air of satisfaction. He never imagined he could enjoy food like this, being so picky about it and used to the gourmet meals served at school. However, the meat was obviously among the freshest he had ever had and the simple sides of berries and pine supplemented the freshwater fish well. He had a newfound respect for Timo for being able to make guests feel so warm and welcome in a place which appeared so desolate.  
  
"Well, now that we're fed, I may as well show you both what I wanted." Timo pulled out his prize from the first task from his pack - a larger wooden box than Lovino's. Feliciano was about to feel disappointed if his brother were right and the only reason for today's bonding session was for Timo to ask for help. But then, to his amazement, Timo opened his box!  
  
Dominique and Lovino's jaws dropped as they stared at Timo, his box, and the delicate cloth lying within. Carefully, Timo pulled it out and unfolded the cloth to reveal a Japanese looking brush painting of a lone snow capped mountain with a muggle city barely visible in the front of the painting. Everyone was stunned into silence. Timo had just sacrificed his advantage in the tournament. Why? Feliciano hadn't realized he asked the question out loud until Timo answered him.  
  
"I don't think its much of an advantage." Timo answered. "And to be honest...I’m not really the kind of person who chases glory for glory’s sake. Don’t get me wrong, I like my school, and I’m no pushover. If either of you were a threat to my country, we’d be battling really hard to the death, but this is the Tri-Wizard Tournament! The entire point of it has always been to give our three schools and excuse to get together. So I’m inviting you both to join me in this...experiment. Yes! An experiment in competition...cooperative competition. Would it really be so bad if the champions collaborated before each challenge?”  
  
Feliciano felt his jaw drop, and everyone one else stared at Timo with the same incredulousness. This powerful boy had just decided to change everything! Throw away his advantage for the sake of an experiment! Cooperative competition? What on earth was that? Didn’t it completely remove the meaning of a game? But the more Feliciano thought about it to himself, the more he felt he liked the idea. But that was Feliciano, he never liked competitions and judging people anyway. What about the other two champions?  
  
They were still frozen and staring at Timo. Finally, Dominique broke out of the stupor. “But isn’t that cheating?! I mean, the rules clearly state that each champion goes through the tournament alone!”  
  
Feliciano turned to Lovino to explain it, who had correctly guessed Timo’s intentions, even if not the apparent reasoning behind it. But his brother was keeping quiet. Feliciano realized that Lovino was waiting to hear what Timo had to say. However, this was also his brother’s self-preservation. Dominique had just revealed something about herself, and Lovino did not want his rivals to know that he had figured them out.  
  
Timo however, did not look worried in the slightest. He shrugged before replying. “What does that mean? We go into the arena as ourselves right? Whatever we do to face it in that moment, is on us. I'm more than capable, as you both must know, of going through each challenge myself. In fact, I'm sure I'm strong enough to win. But I think its going to be a better tournament this way. So you can both feign ignorance if you like and say that you didn't bring your boxes, and then pretend that today never happened, or we can help each other interpret the clues that were given to us. I won’t hold it against you either way."  
  
Feliciano looked at Lovino, wide eyed. Lovino nodded and moved to pull out his box from his own pack just as Dominique did the same. They held their closed boxes with a blush on their cheeks.  
  
"We figured out that its an interlocked wooden box puzzle, but not how to solve it." She admitted. "Well, rather Louis did. I just tried to smash it against some things in frustration."  
  
"Same." Lovino frowned.  
  
They retreated to the yurt where they spent the next two hours helping each other. Lovino's was actually the second easiest puzzle, and it revealed a small statue of a beautiful woman with rich robes, wings, and fire in her eyes. Finally after many frustrating wrong turns, Dominique's smaller box revealed a delicate branch of pink flower buds. Unfortunately, they were so delicate that the moment they were touched, they fell off the dark branch.  
  
"Well," Dominique huffed. "I think its safe to say that the second task has something to do with Asia."  
  
"East Asia." Lovino specified, his mind already working to solve this puzzle. "The academia had a lot of books about the Far East. I wish we had access to that library now." He grumbled. “How about Beauxbatons Feli? With the amount of Portuguese, French and Dutch Professors and students, there has to be something in your History of Magic class.”  
Feliciano thought back as hard as he could. “History of Magic is taught by Professor Fernandes, Antonio’s brother.” At the sound of the Spaniard’s name, Lovino blanched and looked away. “But Portugal, France and the Netherlands...when we learn about the region, the focus is more on...the South East  like Indonesia, and the countries that used to be called Indochine. We also cover parts of South Asia like Goa, but that’s different. I mean they use Sanskrit for their spells, and the South East Asians have this whole hybrid...combination of magic that they draw upon- they use Sanskrit, ancient forms of Chinese and their own languages. I’m assuming that further East they just use old Chinese but...that’s a guess. From what I remember, it’s very nature based - herbology, divination, astronomy, some potions, even dancing! Some of the potions we learn come from that part of the world, but otherwise we don’t focus much on them or what we learned from them. It’s more like...what we gave them. Otherwise, they’re side mentions in history more than anything else.”  
  
With a ragged sigh, Timo shook his head. “That must be the point.” He declared. “We ignore each other given the chance, and everyone thinks that they’re better than everyone else. I’m sure they have mutual feelings about us. So the second task is going to make us learn more about our brothers and sisters in the East. They’re about as alien to us as the Giants are. We’re going to be tested by a magic we have no familiarity with."  
  
"Their traditions are old. Much much older than ours." Lovino added. "While we were still figuring out how to shield ourselves and fighting over where to build schools, they already had established self sustaining magical communities and a school that serviced several empires. Wizards were even sent to the imperial courts to serve their muggle Emperors... Though I think I recall learning that those wizards were generally castrated."  
  
All the boys winced at the thought.  
  
"Is there a difference between Japanese magical traditions to the rest?" Louis asked. "I'm no expert, but I think all of these clues point more specifically to Japan than the East in general."  
  
With a determined expression, Dominique answered. "I guess we have the rest of the month to do our research and find out."

* * *

  
The group decided that they would keep their collaborative plans a secret from their respective heads of schools and professors for the moment. If however, it came about that collaborating really was cheating, they would honestly testify that they didn’t know better. Regardless of the consequences, it was a risk that all were willing to take. Feliciano was surprised at that conclusion, but could not detect any charms in the air when Timo spoke. They weren’t under enchantment. He guessed that Timo was willing to experiment with cooperation because of his thoughts on Durmstrang and his nation leaving the school. He guessed that Dominique was simply seeking a way to stand out - her mother was already a champion and she probably didn’t want to me known only as Fleur’s daughter. Being brave enough to collaborate could give her the distinction she craved, and maybe teach Hogwarts a lesson about isolation. But Lovino? Feliciano figured that his brother just wanted the contest to be over as easily as possible. Besides, it looked like his brother actually liked his rivals as people, and had no reason to hate either of them. They were admittedly, pretty difficult to hate.  
  
“That was a good outing wasn’t it Fratello?” Feliciano asked Lovino after they separated from the rest, hoping to prolong his brother’s better looking pallor and mood. If it didn’t last, he would be forced to ask Lovino what was wrong.  
  
“Yeah it was,” Lovino agreed. “Surprisingly. I still get the feeling that Timo’s hiding something from us but we all were so the game is still on. At first I thought he was trying to intimidate us with that show but...if that was the case, he didn’t need to teach us anything like he did.”  
  
Feliciano nodded, and then decided that he could no longer pretend he hadn’t noticed anything wrong with Lovino the past few weeks. “Fratello...are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Please don’t deny it, I’m really really worried about you, but I didn’t want to bother you and annoy you unnecessarily. But you’ve been acting strange since the Yule Ball, you won’t go swimming anymore, and you’ve been really distracted. Has it really just been worry over the Second Task? Maybe it’s that...seasonal thing Timo told us about?”  
  
Lovino stopped and looked at Feliciano incredulously. “And I’m surprised that you noticed, with all the time you’ve spent with your new potato loving boyfriend.”  
  
Feliciano felt the familiar initial hurt, before realizing that this was what Lovino did when he was caught out - defend first. “Well I have noticed! Of course I have! And...” He stopped, at a loss for words. For the good times they did spend together, Feliciano wondered if they would ever be able to build their relationship back to a point of communicating with each other properly.  
  
Lovino must have noticed and thought something similar because he let out a sigh. “I’m sorry Feli, you’re right it’s actually been a bit of a mess. It’s not depression, so don’t worry. I saw Papa go through the symptoms so I’d like to think I’d recognize them.. I’m more embarrassed than anything else, and Luka banned me from using the pool and-”  
  
“What?! Why?! I can’t believe that-”  
  
“Ah, there you are.”  
  
Both brothers stopped at the sound of Madam Maxime’s voice. They had just entered the carriage and found the giant woman waiting for them, a very serious Francis by her side. A serious Madame Maxime was one thing, but a pair of them was something to worry about.  
  
“What’s this about?” Lovino asked, confused.  
  
“We will explain everything.” Francis answered. “Please, both of you, just come with us for a while. Lovino, you should bring your dress robes that you wore to the Yule Ball as well.”  
  
Feliciano looked at Francis with a confused expression. That request made no sense!  
  
“Ve...are you taking publicity pictures or something?” Feliciano asked hopefully.  
  
Francis sighed in an apologetic manner. “It shouldn’t take long.”  
  
With wary confusion, the brothers did as they were asked.

* * *

  
They arrived to the waiting area attached to Headmaster Germania’s office and Feliciano immediately felt nervous. With the serious faces all around, it felt suspiciously like getting hauled to the office for some sort of trouble. If only someone would tell them what this trouble was.  
  
The door opened and Ludwig walked out, held by Nurse Katyushka and looking a little dazed.  
  
“Ludwig!” Feliciano exclaimed in relief, but Madame Maxime laid a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from going to Ludwig. Ludwig dazedly looked up at Feliciano.  
  
“Feliciano?” He called out in a hushed voice.  
  
“Later,” Nurse Katyushka smiled. “But for now come with me.”  
  
“But...”  
  
They left.  
  
Terrified, but concerned, Feliciano turned around and demanded. “What have they done to him? Why are we here?!”  
  
Headmaster Germania stepped out of his office, looking extremely displeased. “An accusation of cheating has been made against Lovino Vargas of Beauxbatons Academy by the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” He answered without preamble.  
  
Lovino blanched at first, and then turned red in anger. “How?! With what evidence?! You’re all seriously overestimating my intelligence if you think I can cheat during this Tournament!” He yelled, incredulous, at Headmistress McGonagall and Arthur Kirkland, who stood near the entrance to the office.  
  
Madam Maxime spoke as warmly as she could. “Lovino, this is most likely the result of a major misunderstanding, and it should be over before long. We wished to tell you when we first got you both, but it was considered safer this way. Since Mr. Kirkland drinks from the same flask as the late Alastair Moody in terms of suspicion, heaven only knows what he would have imagined if we did give you warning before arriving here.”  
  
“Let us all calm down.” Headmistress McGonagall responded in a steely voice. “Arthur raised a genuine concern. I did not enjoy hearing it either, but we all know that we had to investigate it. In fact while you were away Olympe, the testimonies we’ve received have solved most of that concern for us. We just need to confirm it.” Then, with a much kinder voice, she spoke to Lovino and Feliciano. “Please follow me Lovino, and then Feliciano.” Finally she looked at Francis, tone steely again. “And you after them Professor Bonnefoy. If you would be so kind.” Her tone left no question.  
  
Francis sighed and nodded. “Of course.” He did not sound surprised at all.  
  
Lovino stepped forward uncertainly. He looked Headmistress McGonagall in the eyes and declared seriously. “I didn’t cheat.”  
  
She smiled slightly and led him inside while Francis sat Feliciano down and tried to calm him. He was glad that she seemed to believe Lovino at least. It wasn’t that Lovino was incapable of cheating and saying the same words, but Feliciano strongly felt that in this instance, his brother was telling the truth. “Professor,” Feliciano asked quietly. “What happened? Why was this accusation made in the first place?”  
  
Francis sighed. “A silly set of coincidences led to a misunderstanding. At least that is what I strongly suspected when this first came about. With the way Minerva looked at me just now though, I think it’s a safe conclusion. Don’t worry Feli. No major harm to either you or Lovino will come from this, well, except maybe some embarrassment for Lovino.” He finished with a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Feliciano frowned. “But if he didn’t do anything wrong, what is there to be embarrassed about? And Ludwig! Why was he here? He didn’t look like himself! Was he questioned? Why? Francis please let me see him! I mean, Professor!”  
  
Francis chuckled. “I suspect that Ludwig will still be there waiting for you. You know, I didn’t know that it was you back then Feliciano, or I would have helped you two be united before now. I am happy that you have both found each other again.”  
  
There was nothing to do but wait. Nurse Katyushka had returned without Ludwig, and she looked displeased. Finally, Lovino was led out of the room by Jeanne, who looked at him with sympathy.  
  
“Fratello!” Feliciano cried out, but Lovino had the same dazed look and response that Ludwig did. He was also quickly led out.  
  
“Feli?” Jeanne called with a gentle smile on her face. She held out a hand. “Please come with me. I promise you it doesn’t hurt, and nothing bad is going to happen to you.”  
  
Feliciano nodded. He trusted Jeanne, he respected her and so he took her hand and she led him into the office. Sitting behind a small area in the back of Germania’s office was an oriental looking man who looked younger and shorter than Feliciano. That was odd. He wore sturdy, quality robes, colored in white, a dash of red and grey, with a fine, light-yellow chrysanthemum stitched onto his shoulders. The robes were cut in a different design than Feliciano was used to seeing. It wasn’t clear to him if the bottom was a dress or trousers. At his side hung two swords, one long and one that seemed a little shorter. Feliciano gulped. When the man saw him, he stood up and gave a slight bow. Not sure what to do, Feliciano did the same, uncertainly. That seemed to charm the man and he held out his hand in a more familiar greeting.  
  
“Hello, you are Feliciano Vargas aren’t you? My name is Honda Kiku.” He greeted in a soft but clear voice with an accent Feliciano had never heard. Still, he decided he liked it. It sounded pleasant, despite his intimidating appearance.  
  
“H-Hello Mr. Kiku.” He greeted nervously.  
  
The other man gave a slightly wry smile. “Ah, I should learn to introduce myself better. That is the third time that has happened today. My apologies. Honda is my surname. In my country, our given names follow our family names.”  
  
“Oh! I’m so sorry Mr. Honda!” Feliciano cried.  
  
“There is no need to apologize Mr Vargas.” Kiku responded kindly. “Please take a seat, and I will explain what will happen.” After Feliciano did so tentatively, Kiku began. “I have made a cup of tea for you.”  
  
“Oh! Thank you!” Well that was kind and unexpected.  
  
“Please let me finish Mr. Vargas.” Kiku sighed. “I have placed veritaserum in your tea. This is a questioning after all.”  
  
Feliciano gulped. “First unbreakable vows and now veritaserum? Ve...I think everyone is starting to take this tournament a little too seriously!”  
  
Kiku shrugged slightly. “I suppose it can seem that way. Headmaster Germania is a very serious and thorough person. He is truly dedicated to changing this tournament. He expects only the best out of those helping him to organize the tournament, but he also wishes to be fair to the students as well. As you may be able to guess, I am not actively involved in your championship. However, as I am not a former student of any of the schools, or even associated in any way, I have been asked to conduct this investigation as a neutral party.” He turned and inclined his head respectfully to Jeanne. “Are you ready for the recording?” He asked.  
  
“Please begin.” She nodded.  
  
Kiku took a breath and started in a calm and measured official sounding voice. “This questioning will be witnessed by Auror Jeanne d’Arc of France, and will be archived accordingly. Please note for the records that the interviewer present is Auror Honda Kiku of Japan, and the interviewee is Mr Feliciano Vargas, age fourteen of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The subject will be about the alleged cheating involving Mr Lovino Vargas - Beauxbatons Champion, with assistance from Mr Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.”  
  
“What?!” Feliciano exclaimed.  
  
Kiku let out another sympathetic sigh. “Please Mr Vargas. The sooner you drink your tea and I finish the questioning, the sooner we can spare your brother unnecessary discomfort.”  
  
“Oh,” Feliciano let out a relieved sigh. “So you know he didn’t cheat!”  
  
Kiku closed his eyes, gathering patience for just a moment and Feliciano almost giggled. In some ways, Kiku reminded him of Ludwig. “Please Mr. Vargas,” Kiku indicated the cup of tea. “I assure you the tea is very good.”  
  
Feliciano looked down at the very unassuming cup of green tea and took a breath. He drank it as fast as possible, which was probably the wrong way to drink it, considering it had a rather nice, crisp and clear flavor, but everyone seemed to be in a hurry. Almost immediately, he felt light headed and his vision took on a dreamy quality.  
  
“Let the interview commence.” Kiku spoke. His voice echoed in Feliciano’s head, seeping through all parts of his brain. It was useless to hide anything, in fact, why lie? Why hide? It was so much better to just reveal everything. There was so much unhappiness in the world because people had too many secrets...  
  
Feliciano giggled. “Ve...it’s so funny how you say interview or questioning to try to sound nicer to me Mr Honda Kiku sir, but it’s really an interrogation isn’t it? I suppose it’s a very nice interrogation, you did make me a nice cup of tea.”  
  
Kiku looked despairingly at Feliciano while Jeanne suppressed a giggle. “What is your name?” He began.  
  
“Feliciano Vargas.” It did not really feel as if he were speaking, it felt more like he was listening to someone who sounded like him, and knew him.  
  
“And are you sixteen years old?” Kiku continued.  
  
“No I am fourteen, I’ll be fifteen in March though.”  
  
“Are you a student of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic?”  
  
“Why yes I am!”  
  
“Is Lovino Vargas your brother?”  
  
“Yes! And he is seventeen, not sixteen, but he will be eighteen in March too. Isn’t it funny that we share a birthday?”  
  
“Can you tell me where your brother was on Boxing day? They day after the Yule Ball.”  
  
The questions continued, as Kiku slowly introduced more complex questions after establishing the easy answers. Eventually Feliciano heard himself telling Kiku about Lovino’s disappearance from the late morning to mid-afternoon the day after the Yule Ball, and his subsequent odd behavior. He also let slip the collaboration between the champions as he mused on whether or not Lovino was suffering from seasonal disorder. That caused a start between Kiku and Jeanne. After that, Kiku asked Feliciano about Antonio.  
  
“He never met Lovino because he graduated before Lovino came, but he seems to really like my brother now. Lovi receives these mysterious letters by owl everyday. He never lets me read them, he burns them all. Oh but I read one - it just wished Lovi good luck before the first task. I’m pretty sure Antonio is sending them and they’re not signed. I also think that they’re something lovey dovey because Lovino turns all red when he reads them. I’m not so sure about Antonio because he didn’t have the best reputation in school, and if he hurts Lovi, I’ll tell both our grandmas and there will be so sea anywhere in this world where Antonio will be able to step into, but I suppose he’s been dedicated to these notes and if he’s serious, I shouldn’t interfere...” And on and on Feliciano rambled, telling a rather exasperated but sympathetic looking Kiku about his parents’ divorce, Lovino hoping to work in Spain, and finally before he could go even further off topic, Kiku interrupted him.  
  
“Can you remember when your brother received the first letter?”  
  
“Oh yes! Before Lovi was even named the champion! He received a note the evening we arrived, it was on his pillow. He burned that one too...” Feliciano finished, sounding sad.  
“I wish Lovi would open his heart. I think he would be so much happier!”  
  
But it appeared that Kiku was satisfied upon hearing that final answer and nodded to Jeanne, looking relieved while she looked amused.  
  
“Come with me Feliciano.”  
  
Feliciano allowed himself to be led by her and everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. He was handed off to Nurse Katyushka who took him to the infirmary, where several beds were occupied. Feliciano tried to focus on them, and saw that his brother, Ludwig, Antonio and Gilbert were asleep.  
  
“I’m afraid that for veritaserum, all we can do is wait for it to work out of the system. Drink this, and when you wake up, you’ll be feeling like your normal self.”  
  
“I need to drink something else?” Feliciano protested.  
  
“I’m afraid so.” She laughed.  
  
Grumbling, Feliciano did so and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

  
Feliciano awoke to a much more solid feeling world, and to a wonderful sight. Ludwig was sitting by his bedside, reading a book by a dim lamp. With a yawn Feliciano shifted and greeted him. “Hello Luddy. You didn’t have to sit here and wait for me, there are other beds.”  
  
Ludwig raised his head in concern. “Welcome back. How are you feeling?”  
  
Feliciano had to think about that. How did he feel? His memory of the interview came flying back to him and he felt his cheeks burn. Oh poor Mr Honda! He had to sit there and listen to Feliciano’s non-stop rambling when he was only trying to finish an investigation. Speaking of the investigation!  
  
“Ludwig!” Feliciano shot up and exclaimed. “Lovi didn’t cheat, I mean it! I mean I don’t have evidence and I’m not going to lie and say that he never would but this time around-”  
  
“Yes Feliciano.” Ludwig interrupted firmly. “It was all a strange coincidence. We know that Lovino and Antonio are innocent now for a surety. All my grandfather is waiting for is the report.”  
  
Feliciano fell back to the bed, relieved. “Why...why did they question you then? I can kind of understand why they would speak to me. Is anyone else here?”  
  
Ludwig indicated that Francis, Antonio and Lovino were asleep in their beds. Gilbert had left. “Your brother woke up earlier, but it is a mad time of night to be awake, so Nurse Katyushka gave him a sleeping draught for extra restful sleep. Tomorrow this will feel like a bad dream. Do you want one?”  
  
“Oh no Luddy.” Feliciano smiled from his pillow. “I’d rather talk to you. How come you didn’t want to sleep?”  
  
Ludwig blushed, indicating to Feliciano that he was going to love the answer. “I was concerned you would be frightened when you woke up, so I wished to wait for you.”  
  
A familiar warmth blossomed in Feliciano’s chest. But first, “Luddy, what happened?”  
  
Ludwig sighed. “You’ve probably guessed by now that it was Antonio who was sending your brother all those notes by owl.”  
  
Feliciano nodded.  
  
“Well, your brother decided he was tired of the mystery and used Antonio’s note as an object to scry with water from the nypmh pool. He received a vision of what Antonio was seeing at the time. Luka saw his vision. I don’t know if you know this, but the nymph in the glass window of the Main Hall is actually Luka. She’s one of Durmstrang’s protectors. Something about a promise once made to Nerida. Back in those days, one’s word was everything. Anyway, she is powerful, so she saw the vision and felt that my grandfather should know about it.”  
  
Feliciano gasped. “That must have been when she banned Lovi from using the pool! And it made him so miserable!”  
  
Ludwig nodded. “Yes, she banned him on the basis of not asking for permission. Your brother had no idea what he was actually suspected of. He actually saw part of the construction of the third task and did not realize it. If he had...well, who knows. But thankfully he did not know, so all we need to do now is change the third task. On top of that, Arthur can recognize nymph magic, and felt Lovino use glamour on Antonio during the Yule Ball. This, combined with Luka’s warning, combined to make for a very suspicious circumstance that had to be investigated. First, Mr Honda questioned Antonio. Since he’s an auror, he was given a double dose. He will sleep for many many more hours. He admitted to having feelings for your brother, and for sending anonymous notes, but not to cheating. There is some truth to it, he is after all, alive and breathing.” Ludwig added.  
  
“Oh I didn’t realize that.” Feliciano replied. “I didn’t even think that Antonio was risking his life just to speak to Lovi.”  
  
Ludwig nodded. “None of us did to be honest. Divination is not a class taken very seriously at most times, it never occurred to us that your brother may be skilled at it. But anyway, Antonio’s testimony revealed that me, my brother and Francis knew about his feelings for Lovino. That was what led Mr Honda to ask for us.”  
  
“Oh.” Feliciano reached for Ludwig’s hand. “I’m sorry Ludwig.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry.” Ludwig seriously responded. “We were all fools, and Mr Honda is very fair. Anyway, it cleared up through speaking to all of us that this was just an accident. Your testimony, that Antonio sent notes before Lovino was even named a champion helped prove your brother’s innocence. I am sorry that you were dragged into this mess. I should have tried to stop Antonio more.”  
  
Oh no, Ludwig was blaming himself for something that was completely not his fault! Feliciano raised Ludwig’s strong hand to his lips and kissed it.  “Don’t be sorry Ludwig. I think it’ll work out for the better. I doubted Antonio but...well, now I think that he at least deserves a chance to be Lovi’s friend. I hope Lovi sees it that way.”  
  
Ludwig sighed in that exasperated manner that had become so familiar to Feliciano. “Well, Antonio will likely be asked to leave.”  
  
Feliciano nodded. “Of course. I guess everyone must be quite annoyed with him. Even though Lovi is of age, he’s still a student, and professors see us as the tiny children we were when we arrived.”  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes. “A comparison that somehow escaped Antonio. But I am glad that you are alright.”  
  
Feliciano shrugged. “I am. I hope Lovi will be. How are you? Are you feeling better from this morning?”  
  
Ludwig gawped at him, shocked it seemed, that Feliciano had remembered. But how could he not? The kissing was wonderful, and then Ludwig seemed stiff and distracted. Rather than get offended, Feliciano decided that patience was the better option.  
  
“I...I’m sorry to had made you feel uncomfortable in any way, and it was rude of me to...”  
  
Feliciano sat up and looked at Ludwig with serious eyes. “Anything that makes you feel uncomfortable makes me want to make it better Luddy, that’s all. If you’re ready, please tell me about it.” He looked around. “Everyone else is gone to the world, it’s just us.”  
  
And to Feliciano’s surprise, Ludwig did. He spoke perhaps more than he had ever heard Ludwig speak at one time, slowly and cautiously with clear difficulty. Uncertain. He told Feliciano about how he still frequently wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, convinced that this magical world was all some illusion, and that he is mad. How sometimes he couldn’t sleep, because even if he were mad, if we woke up in some sterile muggle hospital to have these wonderful people and world stolen away from him as some fantastical dream, he would long for that dream so much that he wouldn’t live. How it was easier to study and learn as much as possible about this world before he lost it. How he avoided people so that losing them would not hurt. And even when the main battle was over, and he accepted that this world he lived in was real, he doubted his family, especially Gilbert in the beginning, mostly because Gilbert was the one who was around all the time, and Ludwig felt frustrated because how was there any proof of relation? He and Gilbert did not look like each other at all.  
  
“Finally I realized that if we resembled each other or not, or even if we shared blood or not, it didn’t matter. There was no way that Gilbert could be anyone but my brother, for all he did for me, protected me and clearly loved me.” Ludwig finally murmured. “I had to finally have faith in that. I had to have faith that even if I woke up and this was all a dream, I’d have the memory of him, and my conscience would probably sound with his voice. I’m mostly fine these days, but sometimes when the nights are dark, these old fears come back. Sometimes I look at you and I think that you are too perfect to be real, and that...that causes pain Feliciano, because I don’t know what I would do if I woke up just to find out that you were only a dream.”  
  
And Feliciano felt his heart break for Ludwig’s agony and kissed him tenderly before pulling him into the strongest embrace he could muster.  
  
“Luddy, oh Ludwig. Do you doubt that we ever met?”  
  
Ludwig held him, his breath catching. “Of course I know we must have, please do not take this the wrong way. All I am saying is that sometimes I have doubts that the past ever happened, but what matters to me now is that I am with you. Today, right now. Hopefully tomorrow as well.” He finished, voice sounding stressed rather than comforting.  
  
Making a decision, Feliciano pulled off his covers and grabbed Ludwig’s hand.  
  
“What are you doing?” Ludwig demanded.  
  
“You’re going to help me sneak out of here and go back to my room.”  
  
“What? No, there’s no need, we’ll just tell Nurse Katyushka that you want to sleep on your own bed and that I’m taking you back!” Ludwig protested. “Really Feliciano! I know you like to break minor rules, but there really are some times when it isn’t necessary! And lying to Nurse Katyushka would be a poor way to repay her for the kindness she has shown today!”  
  
Feliciano wanted to giggle, but managed to restrain himself. His Ludwig was mostly back. “Fine Luddy, let’s tell her that, I want to show you something, but I left it in my room.”  
Before too long, Feliciano was sneaking Ludwig into the Beauxbatons carriage and his boyfriend was staring in apt wonder at the elaborate decorations.  
  
“Not now!” Feliciano insisted. “I’ll tell you about our art tomorrow but right now come with me!”  
  
“Alright, alright.” Ludwig actually grinned.  
  
When they reached the Vargas brothers’ rooms, Feliciano ran to pull his familiar sketchbook out from his drawer after turning on the lights. He opened the ribbon as fast as he could and quickly turned to the beginning pages that he was once so afraid to show Ludwig. “Look!” He ordered.  
  
Ludwig tended to snap to attention when it came to orders, so he did as he was asked immediately. His eyes widened as he recognized the picture...or rather, the person in the picture.  
  
A young, serious faced blonde haired boy stood gazing out from an elaborate balcony. A range of jagged mountains faded into the background, and the wind ruffled the boy’s loose hair. The boy would turn and face the artist, or the viewer, and smile - a small but warm smile that softened his entire face, which turned a little pink. After a few moments, the boy would look back to the distance, embarrassed.  
  
“There’s more than one sketch.” Feliciano explained in a serious voice. And he turned the page, showing Ludwig another sketch of the same boy, then another, and another. Finally Ludwig was speechless and emotional at the sight of so many sketches of himself, in beautiful settings. Feliciano was proud of the latter, he worked very hard to think of the most beautiful places to show Ludwig before, and it didn’t matter now that Ludwig didn’t remember them, as long as he could be convinced to see them again.  
The air suddenly smelled salty and Feliciano turned around so that Ludwig couldn’t see the water in his eyes and feel distressed.  
  
“I know it may not be much to prove anything to you.” Feliciano said so softly it was practically a whisper. “You must have had so many family pictures thrown at your face, and you doubted them too but...” He lost the fight to control his tears and let out a sob. “But you’re real to me Ludwig, and I drew you, and missed you and always...I...I don’t...I know I’m not in the pictures, but...”  
  
Ludwig’s arms enveloped him from behind, and his head rested on Feliciano’s shoulder. Finally Feliciano turned around and held Ludwig with all his strength. Ludwig was holding him close and muttering some kind of declaration in German that Feliciano couldn’t understand, before he finally switched to English.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Feli, I never wanted to hurt you about this, which is why I haven’t mentioned it.”  
  
Feliciano wiped away some wetness on Ludwig’s cheek and replied. “No Ludwig, you have to mention things like this. It seems like a good idea at first, you know, not wanting to worry the other person about something big and serious, but it always creeps out somehow. And when it comes out, the other person gets hurt and doesn’t ever know why. Eventually you just get into the habit of not speaking about important things, and finally two people become strangers and it seems easier to love someone else. I’ve already seen it happen Ludwig, my parents actually thought that they loved each other once you know?”  
  
“Feliciano... I’m so sorry.” Ludwig held him. “I promise you, I will tell you about these things.”  
  
Feliciano smiled. “Just remember Ludwig, even though you’re so strong, you can let those of us who love you help you. Because...I...I know you’ll probably think the same as Lovi, that we’re too young to be using that word but, I do love you Ludwig. You’re my muse, you always have been. You’re so real, and you need to believe that you’re real as well. The rest of us?” Feliciano shrugged. “I think you’ll have less trouble with that once you can believe, truly believe that you’re alive. So I’m going to ask you to think about  
the moments when you feel the most alive, and we’ll make them happen.”  
  
Ludwig looked overwhelmed. Happy but overwhelmed, “I...I’m alive when I’m with you. That’s good enough. I don’t...doubt that I’m alive I just...sorry, I’m a fool for doubting. I know that we are young, yes but, if what I feel for you isn’t love then I don’t know what could be.”  
  
Feliciano smiled happily and laughed. “You’re not a fool Ludwig. You woke up one day practically born in an eleven year old’s body. You’ve done so much since then, and you’re amazing. I’m the lucky one. As for whether or not the rest of us are dreams well...it’s a beautiful enough dream for you to remember, and in that scenario, just like Gilbert, I'll always be with you, and I'll love you and want you to be happy. Now, how much sleeping draught did your nurse give Lovino and when will he be waking up? Because if we wake up early, you can spend the night, and I rather like the idea of you as a big teddy bear.”  
  
Ludwig went stiff and looked down, embarrassed. “I promise I won’t do more than hold you.”  
  
That made Feliciano laugh heartily, but he continued holding Ludwig so that the bigger boy would know that he wasn’t laughing at him. “You can kiss me as well you know, but otherwise, that’s very honorable of you.” Then he couldn’t help it, he started giggling again. “But just so you know, in a few years I’m going to renegotiate that. Do you think you’ll be comfortable speaking about sex with me then?” Feliciano asked in a teasing tone.  
  
Ludwig buried his head in his hands and groaned.

* * *

  
“I can’t believe you forgot your cloak Antonio!” Francis scolded, sounding eerily close to a parent doing the same. It never ceased to amaze Ludwig how Francis could switch from being his brother’s rather perverted and silly friend, to this nagging adult figure. Ludwig supposed it was appropriate, Francis would probably become a father before long. “It is freezing out here, not to mention, it is bright red and very difficult to miss! What have you been thinking all morning? You know what? Nevermind, do not answer that.” Francis sighed.  
  
Jeanne giggled and helped Antonio into his jacket. They were both leaving by portkey back to France. Antonio would visit temporarily before taking the relatively short trip back to Spain.

“Do you think he could ever forgive me?” Antonio asked morosely. “I got him into all this trouble, damn it I was so stupid!”

Gilbert shrugged. “None of us thought of Divination as a serious art. Considering how it’s taught at our schools like it’s an easy grade joke of a class, that’s not surprising. I am a little surprised that for all you’ve been researching Nereid culture, you missed the whole...ability to scry with water thing.”

“I knew that those with Nereid blood are gifted at scrying, but how was I supposed to know the method? Oh Dios Mio, I’m an idiot but I’m glad that he didn’t really get into trouble.”

Ludwig scoffed. There had been trouble enough - between the Italian brothers tears and the additional work that probably had to happen now, with changing the final task. At least the organizers would have months to work on it. Well, there had been the revelation that the champions were experimenting with collaborating. It was not cheating per se, just different, and the situation actually brought a smile to his grandfather’s face. At least there was that.  
  
“Well, when you think about it another way,” Jeanne added, a smirk on her face. “You did risk your life just to speak to him. Maybe when he stops fuming he will notice that.”  
  
“Look you can’t stop me!” Antonio declared. “I forgot my cloak because I was in a hurry. I need to go see him and apologize face to face. Katyushka kicked me out when he was still asleep when I woke up! It wasn’t fair!” Antonio declared, a hard glint in his green eyes.

Before anyone could say anything to respond, a loud angry voice bellowed in the hall.

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THERE YOU ARE!” Lovino Vargas came charging around the corner, his brother, Louis, Hanatamago and the two other champions behind him. He grabbed Antonio’s collars and shook him. Why on earth was Feliciano’s brother so fond of grabbing people by their collars? “What were you thinking!? You could have gotten yourself killed! And for what!? To talk to a fucking kid?! HOW IN THE NAME OF THE GODS HAVE YOU MANAGED TO LIVE THIS LONG?”

The Bad Friends Trio gaped at the angry young student in shock, but Antonio of course was the first to recover with a sad smile on his face.

“I’m really sorry that I got you in trouble Lovino! Honestly I’m glad that nothing bad is going to happen to you.”

“Wha?! N-Nevermind that!” Lovino yelled back, red in the face and shoving Antonio back. However it looked more like embarrassment than anger.  “I mean...okay, fuck! Yeah that was pretty shitty, but just in case Beauxbatons is a worse school than I thought and doesn’t teach you guys shit, let me remind you that you can’t fucking break an Unbreakable Vow! The punishment is death! That’s usually enough to make even the dumbest person toe the line!”

“But I wrote the first note to you before you were ever named the champion Lovi! I couldn’t stop!” Antonio protested with sincerity.

Lovino went even redder, if that was possible.

“Ve...everyone, I think we should...go somewhere else and let them talk.” Feliciano’s meek voice sounded quietly to the others while Lovino found his own and started scolding Antonio in earnest concern and exasperation.

“You see,” Jeanne smiled at her husband. “I told you he would notice.”

* * *

  
The weeks that followed that fateful New Year’s Day and the quick conclusion of the accusations against Lovino passed quickly. At least they felt like that to Feliciano, who was the busiest he had ever remembered. It was all a chaotic blur, especially once classes started again. Luka had divulged the real reason for Lovino’s ban and apologized. Erika also informed them that her sister had been in a mood recently, and since Matthias was also more muted than usual, they quietly hoped to themselves that the two would figure out...whatever it was.  That did mean however, that Lovino could use the water as much as he needed to again, which he did just to clear his mind on swims with Feliciano. The rest of the ‘free’ time was spent doing research in the library about Japanese magic (where sources were scarce) and making sure that he saw Ludwig.

For now however, Lovino’s nerves were returning to him. The group had long since confirmed without a doubt that the next challenge would be more specifically concerned with Japan. They had wasted valuable time in the beginning and researching Asia in general.  Unfortunately for them, that large continent was diverse enough that they learned very little that could be useful. Lovino eventually overcame his hesitance to scry again, and used each of the boxes to receive several clear visions. However, many witches and wizards were involved with constructing the box puzzles, and receiving so many views gave Lovino a headache for a few days.

“Could it be an artificial arena like the rainforest dome we faced in our first task?” Dominique asked. They had taken to meeting in one of the numerous empty classrooms on the school’s grounds. This time Timo led them.  
  
“It’s possible,” Timo replied. “I mean that dome is usually where our Quidditch field is, but it’s all purpose and any environment can be created in there, given enough effort, and we have many more domes.”  
  
“But they can’t fit a mountain.” Lovino interjected.  
  
“No,” Dominique agreed. “But from what I could tell from the letters I got back from my father, the mountain from Timo’s box and that you saw from your visions are clearly Mount Fuji - Japan’s most sacred mountain. It’s possible that it was just a very clear symbol to look at Japan, rather than anywhere else.” There was precious little information available in the library, so they had turned some hopes over to Dominique and Louis, hoping that their father’s extensive travel experience as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts would have led him to Japan. It had, but not frequently.

Lovino frowned shaking his head. “If that was all I don’t think I would have seen the mountain from fifteen different perspectives from each box maker. The mountain is key. Does your father know anything specifically about the mountain? Is that where the magical community in Japan lives? Is it a source of magic of some kind? You used the word sacred...why sacred rather than important?”

Louis shrugged, answering for his sister. “Sacred, important. Is there a difference? When it comes to magic especially. What muggles call ‘sacred’ is usually something to do with us.”

“And besides,” Feliciano chimed in. “It’s a mountain. It’s sacred for our people too if we think back to the really old stories. I mean how many of our greatest discoveries involved mountains? Sometimes to great destruction unfortunately, like Mount Vesuvius, but...” And suddenly it hit him, lighting up Feliciano’s face like a light.

“What is it Feli?” Lovino asked with a smile on his face.

“Well it’s just so silly Lovi! Why didn’t we think of it before? What magical creatures do we know live on mountains considering what we are?”

Lovino frowned. “We’re water ny...the Oreads!”

Louis’ face brightened as well. “The mountain nymphs. Of course! Lovino! Your statue is a winged woman!”

Lovino quickly pulled the figure out just as Timo pulled out his painting of Mount Fuji.

“I thought it could be an animagus witch halfway through transformation.” Lovino mused aloud. “It’s always hard to tell with anthropomorphic representations. I mean how many of the ones in the Durmstrang main hall are people and how many are other creatures? You think this is what a Japanese Oread looks like?”

Dominique shrugged, laughing. “Why not? That’s what our great grandmother looks like when she gets angry. Just think of a sharper beak and fireballs rising from her hands!”

The others looked horrified but it suddenly became very clear why Dominique took to the acromantula lecture so well and was quite fearless otherwise.

They looked more carefully at the statue. The figure was definitely a powerful woman with avian features - wings most obviously, and either a beak or a long nose on her face. She was dressed in rich, colorful and multi-layered clothes. Her face was fierce and proud.

“Knowing how these things tend to go,” Timo spoke, eyebrows raised. “I’m sure the Japanese don’t call their local magical creatures by the names we would use to categorize them. We need to find out what this lady here would call herself, if they’re a secretive people, then at the very least we need to know what name we humans have assigned to her. Maybe from then on, we will have more clues.”

Feliciano suddenly remembered the obvious, as well as the taste of rapidly drunk crisp and clear green tea. “Kiku!” Feliciano exclaimed. Lovi, the Japanese man we met earlier in the month!

Lovino raised a fearful eyebrow. “As in Kiku Honda, the sword wielding Japanese auror that interrogated us? You want to ask him to help us on the clue? Do you really think he would?”

Feliciano shrugged. “We can Owl him, I mean he has to work in the Japanese Ministry. What harm can come of it? The worst that can happen is that he says no, but we can ask him if he can direct us to someone who could answer our questions! How can that be cheating? It’s a...cultural exchange!”

The champions and Louis could not argue with that logic. “Alright then,” Dominique nodded. “You guys do that, and maybe ask your grandmothers about Oreads in the East or...anything really. I’ll ask my parents some more questions and we continue studying popular and unique spells to Japanese magic and the shields to countermand them. I think for most of these I can think of defensive martial spells that we would know, rather than having to learn how to pronounce such unfamiliar words.” The three champions had tried one or two simple East Asian spells that Lovino had dug up from an old history of magic assignment in his Academia days, but it was hard to get their tongues correctly wrapped around the tonal language required to get it right.

“Yeah but we also need to remember what happened last time, when we weren’t supposed to attack at all. A different language is not going to be an excuse.” Lovino scoffed.  
“Well they can’t do that to us twice in a row!” Dominique objected. “Too predictable. And I find it really difficult to believe that none of our challenges will have us defending ourselves in some way.”

“Just one more thing.” Lovino spoke. “What’s the significance of Dominique’s clue? The branch with the flowers that fell off?"

Dominique huffed with impatience. It was clear that she, like everyone else was also tired. “How about we focus on the mysteries we already have on our hands? It’s possible that the significance of the branch will come about in our research.”

* * *

  
In the end, Kiku politely informed them that they had made good progress in deciphering their clues, but regretfully informed them that he could not, in all fairness, assist them right now. He did however, offer them as much information as they wished if they were still interested in his home after the tournament was over. He also took kindly to the rest of the letter that had nothing to do at all with the tournament. Feliciano realized that he and Ludwig shared a natural fascination for learning more about the far East. It seemed like a completely different world, so Feliciano added a personal letter from them both in hopes of gaining a new pen pal.

“He seemed really nice to me.” Feliciano chirped as they played with the owls in the owlery. Feliciano had decided that he quite liked these owls and would miss them once the year was over.

“I was very impressed with his calm demeanor and professionalism.” Ludwig nodded, before he frowned in concern. “Feliciano, if you feed these owls any more treats they will be too heavy to fly.”

Feliciano laughed. “Don’t be silly Ludwig. Promise me that after this year, you’ll give each of them a turn to fly to me. I’ll miss seeing them all!”

Ludwig sighed in exasperation, but they both knew that Feliciano did not mean it. “Are you excited for the second task?”

Feliciano gulped. They had not made it any further in solving their clues. “Excited, nervous and worried. I think it’s natural.”

They entered an unwelcome silence at the topic of Feliciano leaving at the end of the year. It was expected, but that still did not mean they welcomed the coming separation.

Feliciano sighed and went to take Ludwig’s hand with a smile. “Well there’s no point pouting. How about we take this reply to the rest?”

“You know I won’t stay to help, that’s just too much of a conflict for me.” Ludwig responded.

“I know, but it’s nice of you to walk me back to my room!” Feliciano chirped.

They entered a room that currently held a very excited Lovino, as well as Lars, Belle and Christian.

“Ve Fratello! What is it?”

“Lars figured it out!” Lovino exclaimed.

The tall Dutch boy huffed. “I don’t even know what I just figured out. I just told you that you that the magical community in Japan reveres cherry wood.”

“You said more than that!” Lovino shot back. “I’ll be back!” Sprinting out of the door.

As one, the siblings turned to Feliciano in confusion. But Feliciano just shrugged with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of what I wrote for Timo's adeptness in the arctic wilderness was inspired by and taken from [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nR7N5zuC8WI). Ray Mears is a wonderful man to watch and learn about the natural world from. He breaks it down so easily and makes you feel like getting out into the wilderness more. Yes, I know he's in Sweden, not Svalbard or Finland, but I have tried for accuracy otherwise. Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> [Finnish New Year's Tin](http://tin-mhjk.blogspot.com/) \- I only recently found out about this tradition and I was rather fascinated by it. 
> 
> Next Chapter - The Second Task (


End file.
